The Adventures of the Elementals
by AutoKnight01
Summary: When Twilight finds an old book hidden in her library along with a letter, it ends up leading her and her friends on an adventure to find six ponies from another country with extraordinary powers. And when strange attacks start occurring, who's to blame?
1. A Prophecy of Elements

**Okay. To those of you who actually know me, let me say something. Never play truth or dare with bronies. Otherwise they'll dare you to watch an episode of My Little Pony, and there's no going back. But then one of my friends told me, dude, you should do this kind of story. And I went off his idea. So here it is.**

**I'm a brony and I'm proud!**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 1: A Prophecy of Elements**

Equestria. The most peaceful place in all the worlds to visit and live. Anypony knows that. Rules by Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Princess Luna, the duo work together to make sure that very peace thrives forever.

In the heart of this area, there lies a small village by the name of Ponyville. A quaint town. Not really a lot of tourists but everypony who lived there preferred it that way. They didn't want their quiet little town being overrun with loud obnoxious tour ponies. Yep. It was peaceful alright. Especially for six special ponies who resided there in that town. And one of them, a purple pony with a pink star for a cutie mark, she was just relaxing in her library/house just reading like usual. Twilight Sparkle is her name. And her dragon companion, Spike was there with her.

After nearly hours of reading, Spike was starting to get bored because he wasn't allowed to leave unless Twilight did or if she asked him to go somewhere. It was one of the many rules she put in place. But luckily for him, his boredom was gonna be gone for a while. Because the door of the library opened up and all five of Twilight's friends came through the door. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, girls. What's going on?" Twilight asked wanting to know why all of them were there.

"We're just heading out to Zecora's place in the Everfree Forest." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Applebloom told us she wanted to see us all in person when she came back from her last visit. She said she didn't know why." Applejack said.

"So…we're going to Zecora's and we don't know why?" Twilight asked to be sure.

"Maybe it's a surprise party! I knew my ways would rub off on her!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"You've only met Zecora in person ONCE, Pinkie." Rarity informed the pink one.

"Well, let's go then." Twilight closed her book. "Spike put that back and then let's go."

"Got it." Spike the dragon acknowledged her.

He picked up the book, and got on a ladder to stick it back where it used to go. But it didn't fit all the way in. So he started to push. He pushed so hard to the point where his grunting became noticeable to his friends.

"Spike, don't force it." Twilight warned him.

"I can get it in there."

With one more big push, the book slammed into place. But then something happened. Something very strange happened. As soon as Spike pushed that book into place, the force at which he pushed it must have shook something in that house loose. Because from the side of the far wall, a trapdoor-like hatch opened up. The door swung back and forth a few times before just hanging there.

The six ponies and Spike just stared at the door wondering what it was even doing there.

"Twi? Did you know that was there? Please tell me you did." Applejack said.

"Sorry, AJ. I've been living here for months. And I've never even noticed a door like that before." Twilight answered.

"Well…what's in there?" Rarity asked.

Spike decided to go and check it out. But when he poked his head inside the door, he couldn't see anything because it was too dark.

So Twilight went over herself and used her magic to shine a light from her horn. Then she saw what was inside the door. It was a small space presumably used for storing old things. But there was only one thing inside there. She grabbed it using her magic and pulled it out. And then Spike closed the door back up.

"What a surprise. It's a book." Rainbow Dash said with obvious sarcasm.

It was indeed a book Twilight pulled out. It was the only thing in the whole secret area. The cover was old, dusty, and brown colored with six funny looking symbols on the cover. She didn't understand what the symbols meant. Nor could she read the cover.

"What is it, Twilight?" Spike asked. "What book is this?"

"I…don't know." Twilight replied. "I've never seen a book like this. It's printed in a whole different language."

"We can talk about the book later, Twilight. Right now, Zecora wants us." Fluttershy reminded her.

That was indeed true. But Twilight was still curious. So she decided to take the book with her. Spike hopped on her back and they went right into the Everfree Forest. As they walked, they talked with each other.

"So why do you think she wants to see us?" Fluttershy asked anyone.

"Beats me." Rainbow Dash replied. "Maybe she wants to eat us all in one batch."

"Rainbow, you know Zecora's not like that." Applejack told her. "She's just misunderstood is all because she's not from Equestria. And speaking of not from Equestria, Twilight why are you still looking at that?"

The whole time they were walking, Twilight was flipping through the pages of the foreign languaged book.

"If it's not in our language, why are you still trying to read it?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm trying to at least get a clue of what this book is or where it's from." Twilight responded. "I knew I should have studied foreign languages while I was in Canterlot."

"You mean you went to school there for years and there wasn't one class about different languages?" Rarity asked. "I find that very hard to believe, darling. Even Ponyville offers language lessons."

"I didn't say there WEREN'T classes in other languages, Rarity." Twilight corrected. "I just said I didn't bother to take any. I was too occupied learning about magic to concentrate on other things."

That was Twilight. Sometimes she gets too involved in one thing and doesn't bother to get involved in another. But it was what made Twilight herself. And nopony, especially her five main friends, would ever change that about her.

As they neared Zecora's place, Twilight shut the book and placed it in Spike's hands. Applejack knocked on the door and seconds later, Zecora opened the door up.

"Ah my friends, how good to view. But I must ask something of you."

Zecora always spoke in verse. It was just how she spoke coming from a foreign land and all. They all found it quite interesting. How she was able to find rhymes just like that.

"What's this all about, Zecora?" Applejack said. "Applebloom said you wanted to see all six of us."

Zecora nodded and got right to the point.

"I am going away for two weeks to my home. And all my things will be left alone."

Okay. So she was gonna go visit her homeland for a couple weeks. How did that involve them?

"And since I will be gone for long, would you six mind house-sitting while I'm gone?"

There it was. House-sitting. That didn't sound so bad.

"Sure. We can do that no problem." Rainbow Dash said. "As long as it doesn't cut into my trick practice."

Zecora placed a key to her front door in front of them and Rarity picked it up with her own magic.

"What do you want us to do while you're gone Zecora?" Applejack asked.

Zecora had a list which she placed on the table near her giant cauldron. Fluttershy picked it up and looked at it. Flower the plants, dust the cauldron, polish the relics, it seemed simple enough.

Zecora had already had her bags packed and she was ready to go. But Spike had an idea.

"Hey Twi." He whispered. "Zecora's not from Equestria. Maybe she knows what language this is."

He was referring to that book. And Twilight thought it was a good idea.

"Zecora, before you go, would you mind telling me if you know what language this is?"

Twilight showed Zecora the book she found and the zebra examined it closely.

"It is the language of my home country. Wherever did you come across this read?"

"We found it in an old storage compartment that was secretly built into the library Twilight lives in." Rainbow Dash said.

"Do you think you could tell us what it says?" Twilight asked.

Zecora chuckled and gave another verse.

"You are the one who knows magic so well. Why not simply cast a translation spell?"

A translation spell? Twilight slapped her hoof to her own face for not thinking of it before.

"Whoops."

Her horn glowed purple and then concentrated a spell onto the book. A few seconds later, the spell took effect, and all the symbol text in the book transformed into lettered words that Twilight and the others could easily read. The only thing that remained the same was the six symbols on the cover. But the words above it had changed revealing the title of the book.

"THE HISTORY OF ALAMANTE"

The other five ponies looked at the title strangely.

"Alamante? What's Alamante?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Tis the country where I am from. A tribal place, but dangers have come."

From what Twilight got from that, it meant, Zecora's homeland is another country called Alamante. It's a peaceful place with tribes, but recently danger has come to the place.

"What dangers, Zecora?" the purple unicorn asked wanting to know.

"Do not concern yourself, Twilight. I'm sure in time, it will be alright."

With that last verse, Zecora closed her bag and headed for the door.

"We'll take really good care of all your things, Zecora." Fluttershy assured the zebra.

Zecora nodded at them and then closed the door. Afterwards, the six young ponies left the house as well and Rarity locked the door with the key. As they made their way out of the forest, Twilight was reading the book out loud. And he was quite surprised at what she found in the first few pages.

"There are six tribes in Alamante that make up the core society. The Aero, Ember, Eneoji, Hydro, Frost, and Geo Tribes all thrive and live by their names. Each tribe has their own special unique ability to harness and manipulate one of the six elements of nature. Fire, water, wind, ice, earth, and plasma."

"Cool!" Pinkie Pie said a little louder than necessary. "There are six elements of nature and six Elements of Harmony. There's one for each of us."

"I don't think the Elements of Harmony have anything to do with the elements of nature." Rainbow Dash told her. "But If I lived in Alamante, I would totally be wind."

That got everyone thinking about what element they would be if they were from Alamante as well.

"I'd definitely wanna be part of that earth tribe. Being an Earth Pony and all. I take pride in it." Applejack said.

"I would be ice of course." Rarity added. "It's the closest element of nature that resembles a gemstone."

"I'd want water." Pinkie Pie put in her opinion. "I'm always moving, and if I'm always moving, I gotta stay hydrated, and if I could stay hydrated all the time, I would never have to stop again."

"Okay. We all have a new objective in life. No more water for Pinkie Pie." Rainbow joked.

That earned her a laugh from her friends. Even Pinkie laughed too. Bu then when Twilight turned the page, a small thin object fell out from between the pages she had yet to reach. It was a small wrinkled, and folded up piece of paper. All the other ponies spotted it as well. Since Twilight was already focusing her magic carrying the book, Rarity used her magic to lift the tiny paper.

"What is it, Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It looks like an old letter." Rarity observed. "Let's see what it says."

Using her magic, Rarity unfolded the little piece of paper. And since it was inside the book when Twilight used her translation spell, it also got deciphered from it's foreign language. Clearing her throat and putting on the glasses she wears when she makes outfits, Rarity read the letter.

"To anyone who finds this book,

I'm afraid my time is running out. So please hear my request. I hail from the country of Alamante. Long ago, it used to be a peaceful country and the six tribes lived together in harmony. But recently, strange events have been happening in these parts that have had everypony clueless as to why they are happening. Eventually, the tribes started to blame each other. And then civil war broke out."

"Civil war?" Fluttershy whimpered at the sound of that last word.

"Like a full on fight to the death war, or a diplomatic over the table war?" Twilight asked.

The next sentence in the letter answered that question.

"Already countless innocent ponies have been slaughtered." Rarity read.

Now the six of them started to get nervous.

"Okay. Not so diplomatic." Twilight lightly murmured.

Rarity went on to read the rest of the note.

"The fighting still rages on to this very day. But a prophecy that is spoken of in the very book you now posses, tells of six heroes, one from each of the six tribes that will come together and save Alamante from it's turmoil. I had the pleasure of instructing one of these ponies in martial arts for many years. You will know them by the marks on their flanks, for if they are the ones spoken of in the prophecy, they will carry the very marks of the elements themselves. I beg of you to seek out these ponies and tell them of my note. The element of fire will know my name when you tell it.

They should be somewhere in Equestria. They used their powers over the elements to cross the sea over to your country. But I fear the being that is truly responsible for the attacks on Alamante has followed them there to ensure the prophecy does not come true. Please find them as soon as you can. They are Alamante's last hope for peace. And possibly Equestria's.

The elder

Hitashi Ma."

That was the whole letter. And Rarity just looked stunned at what she just read. In fact, all of them did. That was a lot of information to take in just a few minutes.

"Hitashi Ma?" Applejack repeated. "Who was this pony?"

"I don't know. But he obviously wrote this letter for a reason." Rainbow Dash explained. "He totally wanted someone to find this book. But the thing is, we don't even know how long ago he wrote this. This could have been a hundred years ago. The war could be over by now."

"I don't think so. Look closer. He put a date." Rarity said.

They all looked closer at the bottom of the paper. The date was set nearly eleven months ago. On August of last year.

"Eleven months ago." Twilight knew that date. "That's right before I moved to Ponyville."

The letter wasn't that old then. And the war could still be going on. And the six ponies this Hitashi Ma wrote of could be somewhere in Equestria.

"What should we do?" Fluttershy wondered. "Do we take this seriously and look for these six ponies?"

"Oh please, sugar-cube. Don't be ridiculous." Applejack wasn't a believer. "I mean come on. That whole prophecy business is just weird if you ask me."

"What about Nightmare Moon?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Technically, WE were spoke of in a prophecy. Being the Elements of Harmony and whatnot."

Pinkie did have a strong point there. And that made it a five to one count against Applejack in Twilight's next question.

"All in favor of carrying out this request, raise your hoof."

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash all raised their hooves to the proposal. Applejack wasn't still for it, but seeing as how she was outnumbered, she raised her hoof too.

"Then it's settled. Everyone meet back at my house tomorrow morning. We're going on a camping trip."

It was gonna take more than one day to find these ponies if their location in Equestria was unknown. So turning into a camping trip seemed like the perfect idea.

"Wait. What about Zecora's house? We're supposed to house-sit. Remember?" Applejack pointed out.

"Just have Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo do it. We shouldn't be gone for very long." Twilight suggested.

It seemed like a fair idea. Applebloom liked Zecora a lot anyways. As the six departed ways to head for their own houses, all of them prepared to leave early tomorrow. Packing the essentials, they all seemed ready to go. Twilight was of course gonna bring the book and try to find something in there about the prophecy this Hitashi Ma spoke of.

But none of them new that this little trip was gonna end up being one of the most brilliant adventures any of them had ever been on. And when it was over, Twilight was gonna have even more lessons in friendship to tell the princess about. But not only in friendship. But family as well.

**XXX**

**My Little Pony belongs to Lauren Faust. This is my first fic in the MLP area. If you like it, please let me know. If you don't, tell me where I can improve.**


	2. Camping Out

**Okay. We're moving on to Chapter 2 here. Let's go. MLP belongs to Lauren Faust.**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 2: Camping Out**

One sunrise after the book was found in Twilight's library home was the day the six mares all planned to set out in search of the six ponies from Alamante taking refuge somewhere in Equestria. At the crack of dawn, Twilight woke up and used her magic to gather up all the necessary tools and sorts for a camping trip.

This was going to be a new experience for Twilight. She had only recently discovered the joy of a slumber party, and she was even more excited to go on her very first camping trip out in the wilderness. And of course, she had a book on camping that she planned to read whenever she wasn't reading that book on Alamante.

Applejack woke up bright and early as well. She gathered her saddlebags with a tent, sleeping bag, and of course, plenty of apples to go around for all her friends. Then she woke her little sister Applebloom up and told her to take Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and go check on Zecora's house in the afternoon. But she was very stern in her tone when she told Applebloom to NOT TOUCH ANYTHING. After that was done, Applebloom fell right back to sleep and Applejack headed off to Twilight's house.

Rarity also gave her little sister Sweetie Belle the rundown of things. She told the young filly to not touch a single thing in the store or try to run it while she was away. Rarity had packed with her for the trip a whole full sized bed her herself. Not surprising, she had absolutely no desire to sleep in the dirt. She had also brought a few of her custom made duds for outdoor living.

In her cloud home, Rainbow Dash had her own bags packed. She was traveling light with only got a sleeping bag and a tent. Nothing else. Then she made sure to sneak quietly away from Cloudsdale without tipping off the kid who idolizes her. Scootaloo. And she succeeded in evading the filly and flew down to Ponyville.

Fluttershy, like Rainbow Dash, packed lighter than the other ponies. Since working with animals was her specialty, she had put in a considerable amount of time sleeping outside with them. She didn't even bring a sleeping back or tent or anything. She just packed some food for herself and enough to share with her friends and that was it. She had asked a pony named Lyra to watch over her animals until she got back.

And then there was Pinkie Pie. What did she decide to pack? Treats. Nothing but treats. Her saddlebags were filled to the brim with cupcakes, muffins, tarts, candy, cookies, anything that anypony could think of was in her bags.

Finally there was the seventh and final person who would be going on the trip with the six mares. Spike. There was only two things he wanted to take with him. His blanket and pillow.

Before the sun tipped over the mountain range, everypony met up in front of the library, all set to go. Twilight had made up a map of Equestria and went through the book one last time to make sure she didn't miss anything. And she was glad she did. Because she found a few more small notes from this Hitashi Ma pony who owned the book in the first place. The notes consisted of hints on where to find the six Alamantian ponies. But it didn't say where they would be because he honestly didn't know.

"So which way are we gonna look first, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked eager to get a move on.

"Let's head east." Twilight suggested. "According to one of the notes I found that Hitashi Ma wrote, it says, and I quote, 'Ponies from Alamante do not hail from the sky, or the tall."

"Well I think that means we can cross Cloudsdale off the list." Rarity pointed out. "But what does it mean by, "tall?"

"I think he means big cities with tall buildings." Twilight answered. "That's what I got out of it anyway."

"Okay. So that means Manehattan, Canterlot, and Fillydelphia are gone." Applejack said. "What does that leave us with?"

"It pretty much leaves us with, here in Ponyville, the Everfree forest, and Whitetail Woods." Twilight answered.

"Um…." Fluttershy spoke now. "I say we try heading into Whitetail first."

Everyone knew of course she was only saying that because the Everfree forest scared the daylights out of her. Being understanding for their friend, they went by her wishes and headed out for the Whitetail Woods.

As they entered the edge of the woods, Applejack and Rainbow Dash took a moment to reminisce about the last time the two of them were in those woods. It was the Running of the Leaves that got completely out of hooves. They gave a chuckle as they remembered how crazy those two got in the competition. Good times, good times.

Anyways, about an hour or so of walking later, or flying in Rainbow Dash's case, the six all took a quick breather and stopped to sit down for a bit.

That was when Twilight consoled her map of Whitetail Woods and marked their location. They were nowhere near the path that was used for the Running of the Leaves. They had gone into a more deeper part of the woods that nopony had ever gone into for a long time. They didn't know why. Some said strange creatures lived out there, others say various different things. But that didn't give them enough of a reason to turn back and forget all about it.

After marking the location, Twilight took another look at the book on Alamante.

"Why are you still reading that thing, Twi?" Applejack asked. "How is a book supposed to help us find six ponies we don't even know truly exist?"

"I'm looking for more references to that prophecy Hitashi Ma wrote about in his letter." Twilight answered. "But so far I haven't found anything."

Rainbow Dash landed behind her and stuck her head right next to Twilight's to get a better view of the pages.

"Maybe if we actually knew what these ponies looked like, it would be easier." Rainbow pointed out. "All we know right now is that their flanks will have one of these six marks."

Rainbow closed the book and pointed to the six marks representing the elements of nature that were emblazoned on the hard cover.

"Rainbow does have a point." Rarity said. "And how deep do we have to go into these woods until we can look somewhere else? I'm not a big fan of getting my hooves covered in dirt all the time."

Applejack just sighed at her white coated friend. Even on a camping trip when there's no one else around, she only cares about how dirty she gets.

"I don't know how deep we have to go into the woods, Rarity." Applejack responded. "But these woods go in a lot deeper than some ponies think. I have no applebuckin' clue what's in there."

"Surely it can't be anything as gnarly as we've seen in the Everfree Forest." Rainbow Dash added in. "But I'm sure we can all handle whatever we find in there together. Even without some stupid element of nature ponies."

Oh how wrong she was.

But it was always nice to hear a boost of confidence from Rainbow Dash. It made them want to carry on. And thus they did. They kept searching those woods for a few more hours until the sun began to set and the moon took it' place above their heads in the now starlit sky.

When it became time to set up camp for the night, all of them pitched in to help out. Those who brought tents with them set them up nicely and Rarity simply pulled a string on her saddlebags, and the very bed she kept in her house pretty much exploded out of there. It was surprising to all of her friends how such a bog bed even got inside that bag of hers. But there were something that just weren't supposed to be known. And this was one of them.

After all of their tents were set up, Applejack and Rainbow Dash gathered some loose branches and good sized logs for a campfire. When they gathered them together everyone stood back.

"Okay, Spike. Do your thing." Twilight commanded.

But the only response she got was snoring. Everyone looked over and saw that Spike was alright in a deep slumber with his favorite blanket covering him.

"Oh Spike! Get up and make us a fire!" Rainbow Dash shouted impatiently.

"Rainbow…just let him sleep. Little baby dragon's all tuckered out." Applejack said. "Besides, I'm sure Twilight can start a fire with her magic lickety-split."

That was when Twilight blushed to all her friends and confessed something she was truly ashamed of.

"I….uhhh….don't know a spell for making fire."

The five other mars fell over anime style with sweat drops on their heads.

"Sorry, girls. I just can't make fire. I've tried but it didn't go so well."

"It's alright, Twilight." Fluttershy assured her. "We'll just make our own fire."

But that was easier said than done. Another half hour went by and everyone was still clueless on how to make a fire without magic. And some of them actually tried to do it, but every time was an epic fail.

After kicking a rock into the wood they piled up to burn, Applejack gave up.

"For landsakes, this is ridiculous." The country pony said. "Now what are we supposed to do without heat?"

But then the strangest thing happened. No one knew how or why., but from behind them all, a big burst of orange light came from the logs. But then they gasped once more when they saw the aftermath of that little burst of light and a few crackles from the wood.

The logs they planned to burn were indeed on fire. But no one was even anywhere near it nor were Twilight's or Rarity's horns glowing.

"Bu…wha….how…..huh?" Rarity muttered.

"That's not possible. How can a fire just start all by itself?" Applejack asked.

The flames grew a bit bigger and brighter, and along with that, the warmth it brought grew hotter and nicer.

"Who cares? I guess the fire just decided to give us a break!" Pinkie Pie assumed.

Of course she was wrong but no one cared. There was no way they could explain this, so they just decided to let it go and huddled around the fire.

One more hour later, the six of them decided to turn in. Fluttershy slept on the ground while everyone else got into the sleeping bags or beds they brought with them. Then the zippers were heard as the tents closed up and the lanterns turned off.

Everyone bid each other good night and the night was over with a new day on the horizon.

Well…not quite yet.

It was about two hours later. The moon was full over the ground tonight and the fire that started itself was still burning bright. There were no creatures about. All but one.

*SNAP*

That sound was a tree branch breaking because someone or someTHING had stepped on it. And who did it wake up? Fluttershy. The timid little pegasus heard the snap and her head shot straight up looking in all directions for whatever the source was.

When she didn't see anything, she nervously laid her head back down and closed her eyes again. But then…

*SNAP*

The noise came a second time.

"W-who's there?" Fluttershy murmured hoping her thoughts were totally wrong.

But she wasn't. When she turned around, she saw two purple dots looking right into hers from the tree line. And when they got closer, it turned out they were eyes attached to the head of the strangest pony Fluttershy had ever seen before.

The pony was black with various white spots all over its body. It's mane and tail were also black and white of the same shade. It's eyes were small purple irises that seemed too scary to even look at. As it eyes Fluttershy with somewhat a psychotic look and began to approach her, the yellow pony got up and began to back away.

"T..t…t…twi..Twilight?" She tried to scream her name, but her voice apparently had a mind of its own.

The black pony growled, and Fluttershy thought she was gonna die.

"Twilight!"

Finally her voice found the volume control. And then Twilight's along with everyone else's tents unzipped and they all crawled out if them. Rarity just rolled out of her bed. But Spike was a deep sleeper. He wasn't awake!

"Fluttershy, do you have any idea what time it…."

Twilight couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Because now she along with every other pony there saw the black pony that looked menacing enough to maim.

"Wha…what is that thing?"Applejack said while walking backwards.

"Don't know just don't make it angry." Rainbow Dash said while trying to be tough. "Hey you! What do you want?"

The pony growled again and then it finally spoke through a feminine voice.

"All of you."

Okay. That was enough to make them all scared. Rainbow tried not to show it but the way her body locked up kind of signified it.

But then, from behind them, another black shadow jumped into view and stood in front of the other pony as if to block its path. This new pony was different. The black he sported was not his coat. It was a cloak to hide his identity. They were able to see that his hooves were red and orange on the bottom. There was also a red horn sticking out of the hood of the cloak signifying that it was a unicorn. But it was definitely a male because his voice was used a few seconds earlier.

"You shall not harm them."

Those were the only words spoken from his mouth. And then both he and the black pony stood up on their hind legs and raised up their front ones as if they were fists ready to fight.

Well as it turns out, in this case, they were.

The red pony stepped forward and threw his right front hoof at the black pony's face but the latter blocked it and then threw a punch of its own. The black hoof was grabbed by the two red ones and then the red pony turned around and twisted the black pony so it fell flat on its back. When the red pony tried to stomp the black one's face, the latter rolled out of the way and tried to kick the red one in the chest. The red one jumped to the left and then jumped forward and threw his right hind hoof at the black pony. And this time he made contact.

The black pony went sliding on the floor getting dirt in its coat. But it was not ready to quit yet. It shot straight back up and then from its hooves, it shot a blast of some strange dark looking energy at the cloaked red unicorn. Something of which the unicorn ducked and evaded. But then the red pony shot something back from his own hoof. It was a small ball of fire. And it hit the black pony right in the neck and went it went off balance, it gave the red pony enough time to dash for it and give it a hard sidekick to the face. The black pony crashed into the trunk of a thick tree and cracked it.

It was weakened. It only had one thing on its mind now. To get as far away from this red unicorn as possible. So it ran off into the woods scared.

After the black pony was out of sight, Twilight and the others began to approach the red pony that just saved them. The red pony looked at them and all that was seen other than his horn through the hood was a pair of yellow eyes.

"Um…thank you." Fluttershy muttered,

Then something very strange happened. The red cloaked pony burst into flames and vanished from sight. But right after he did, a voice echoed to them.

"Proceed only if you dare."

It was no doubt a warning. And he had a good reason for giving it. That weird black pony, whatever it was, it definitely made those woods no place for a pony from Ponyville.

"So….are we going home now?" Fluttershy asked her friends.

"Are you kidding? You're gonna let a strange pony with spots scare you?" Rainbow Dash argued. "No way. I'm not scared."

"I'll admit it. I'm scared a bit." Rarity said. "I agree with Fluttershy. Let's just get our things and get our flanks back home."

"Now wait just a minute there." Applejack was now putting her own thoughts in. "Ah might not have wanted to come out here in the first place, but now that y'all got me out here, there's no way Ah'm leavin'. Besides, that strange cloaked pony pretty much scared the other one away. It won't be comin' back."

Pinkie Pie then gave out a very big gasp.

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh! You guys, that was him! With the whoosh and the wham and the pow! It was him!"

"Hey easy there, Pinkie!" Rainbow tried to calm her down. "Him who?"

"Him! The element of fire! The fire pony! It was one of those ponies we came to find!"

They all had to stop there and think about that assumption. Pinkie Pie was on to something. First a strange black pony comes out of nowhere, and then a strange red unicorn cloaked to hide his identity shows up also out of nowhere and saves them. Not only that, but he shot a ball of fire out of his hoof.

"Well….I suppose that would explain why the fire just suddenly started all by itself." Twilight said.

"Well, Twilight, it's three to two here in the vote." Applejack said. "What's your call?"

Twilight didn't even need to be asked that.

"We have to stay. We've already come too far to just turn back now. Not only that, but if Pinkie Pie was right, then that means that the other ones must live close by. We're so close to them. We just have to tough it out for a couple more days. Can we all agree to that?"

Fluttershy and Rarity weren't all for it, but everypony said yes to it. And that was the real end of their night. But before they did, Fluttershy looked back into the tree line.

"Whoever you are….thank you for saving us." She said out loud.

As the six of them walked back to where they were sleeping, they were not under the notion that they were being watched. Not too far away from them, in the branches of a tree, that same cloaked pony was watching them. Then he shed the hood. And his mane shook free of the restraints the hood gave it. It was the same color red as his coat and it had orange streaks in it.

As he turned his head away from the six he rescued, he closed his eyes and began to think, knowing his mind was not alone.

"_It was just one this time. It was after six ponies and a young dragon who wandered into our neck of the woods."_

Then another mind spoke to him through his own. And it was a female's. With a French accent.

"_But…vhat are zey doing here? Vhy have zey come?"_

"_I'm not sure. But apparently that shady pony didn't scare them because they're not leaving."_

"_Eez zat a good zing or a bad zing?"_

"_Don't know. But for now, we keep an eye on them. Something tells me these mares came here for a reason that I highly suspect of."_

"_Oh really? And vould you care to share?"_

"_Not right now. I'll be back in a few."_

That was where the telepathic conversation ended. Afterwards, the red pony took one last look at the group of now asleep ponies and put his hood back over his head.

"Be safe you six. It's necessary out here." He murmured.

With that, he burst into flames one more time and disappeared. Things were staring to get hot now. But the question is, will Twilight and her friends be able to take the heat, or will they just get burned?


	3. World Rocked

**Me: Okay. So hello everyone. The name's AK. And I am admitting my bronified self to the world.**

**Applejack: Well that's mighty respectable there, AK. Welcome to the herd and all that.**

**Me: Uhhhh…yeah. Thanks.**

**Fluttershy: Is…is something wrong, AK?**

**Me: Well…yes. And no. See usually when I do these I'm surrounded by a bunch of human people who threaten to kick my ass on a regular basis. I love those guys.**

**Twilight: You mean the AutoKnights? Don't they also threaten to hurt the very people who read your stories?**

**Me: Well sure they do. But that's only the original characters I created not wanting other people to make jokes about them.**

**Rainbow Dash: Well I get that. If I was just a boring OC, I'd want no crap thrown in my way.**

**Trevor: Thank you! SOMEONE gets it!**

**Me: TREVOR, GET BACK TO THE AUTOKNIGHTS!**

**Trevor: Oh you suck.**

**(He goes away)**

**Rarity: That was a little harsh. Wasn't it?**

**Me: Oh hell no. It was harsh when I sent him to therapy along with another one and they ended up beating my ass.**

**Spike: Umm…you do know that you're putting OC's in this story too. Right?**

**Me…aw dammit.**

**Rainbow Dash: Way to think on that one, AK.**

**Me: Oh STFO, Rainbow. Let's just get things rolling. I only own the plot of this story and the six original characters that will all be named here in this chapter. So enjoy it all!**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 3: World Rocked**

Nopony slept easy that night. And they had a good reason not to. Even though they were saved by some unknown pony, that black pony scared the daylights out of them. So when Applejack woke up first the next morning, she took a few looks left and right before she fully came out of her tent and began to roll it up.

Not long after, everyone else woke up and began to do the same thing. None of them said a word to each other not really wanting to talk about it. But then after Spike woke up, he picked up his blanky and pillow and eventually noticed the silence. So he took it upon himself to break it.

"Why is everypony so quiet?" he asked.

All six of the mares looked at him with looks that showed that they were astounded with him.

"You sure are one deep sleeper." Applejack commented.

Spike had no idea what she was talking about.

"Did I miss something?" he turned to Twilight hoping to get an answer.

Twilight groaned.

"Oh you have no idea, Spike."

After closing her saddlebags, Twilight explained everything to her assistant and he was quite surprised that all that transpired while he was asleep.

"You were attacked? Was anyone hurt?" he asked greatly concerned.

He looked around at all six of them and was relieved to see that all of them were fine and in no way harmed.

"But that pony who attacked us was when that other guy saved us." Rainbow remarked. "I just wish we could have gotten a better look at him."

"We all do, sugarcube." Applejack said to her. "But I think what Pinkie said last night is right. That pony that saved us has to be one of the six we came to find."

"How can you be so sure?" Rarity asked. "We only saw his hooves and horn through that cloak which by the way, was a fashion DISASTER."

"What do you mean? You wore the exact same cloak when you were upset that Photo Finish was helping Fluttershy become a model." Pinkie Pie pointed out.

Rarity went silent when she heard that comment. True when Fluttershy was off modeling, Rarity made herself a black cloak to wallow in when she was depressed.

"Yes but it looks better on me." Rarity defended.

The rest of them just sighed with a slight smile at the fashion lover's words. As soon as they all gathered up their things in their saddlebags, Spike hopped on Twilight's back and they all began to pick up where they left off last night. They began to walk again. And as they did, Twilight was reading that book on Alamante like she had been for the last two days.

Curious about what she was finding in that book, Applejack approached her.

"Have you found anything in there about that prophecy, Twi?"

Twilight sighed and groaned at the same time.

"Nothing. And that's what gets me. I've literally read this book from cover to cover. There's nothing in here about a prophecy."

"What?" Spike looked closer at the book. "But that doesn't make any sense. What about that letter? It said there was a prophecy about elements of nature."

"Well there's nothing here." Twilight insisted. "I've gone through it twice. And there's nothing."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Fluttershy asked. "If there's not really a prophecy, then why are we even out here?"

There was gonna be an answer, but not in the way they expected it. They heard a rumbling. Anf then they all froze.

"What is it an earthquake?" Applejack wondered.

It was definitely no earthquake. After the bushes began to rattle, something came out of them in the form of a screaming, jumping, figure.

After seeing what it was, the six ponies began to back up scared.

"Oh no. Not again." Rarity whimpered.

It was that same black pony. And it did not look too happy. In fact, it looked angrier than last night. The word "it" is being used here because nopony could tell if this pony was male or female.

Than much to their horror, a whole group of identical black ponies came out and surrounded them. They had nowhere to go. And it turns out those black ponies were after something.

"Give us the book." One of them growled.

They were after the book about Alamante. And nopony had any clue as to why.

And then it happened again. A black shadow came in from behind the mane six and stood in front of them wearing a black cloak. Only her hooves were seen. They were pink. And there was nothing coming out of the hood so it was no unicorn.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Twilight and her friends all ran into the treeline to hide. Everyone that is except for Pinkie Pie.

"Oooohhhh. Can I watch this time?" she said.

Rarity came out from behind the bushes and grabbed Pinkie's tail. Then she pulled and dragged her into the trees with the rest of them. And then the black ponies all charged the cloaked one. Being outnumbered and taken by surprise, the cloaked pony was easily overwhelmed. After one of the black ones punched the cloaked ponies in the face, they resumed their approach to Twilight and the others.

But the attack was cut short. Because something very odd and amazing happened all in one shot. From the same direction in which the cloaked pony was thrown, a sudden and extremely powerful gust of wind came out of nowhere and basically blasted all ten black ponies off their hooves and harshly on their backs.

And then the cloaked pony got back up.

"Okay. Zat's it."

The voice came again, in a French accent. Then the pony shed the cloak starting with the hood first. Her head was pink like her hooves and she had a long beautiful mane of yellow flowing down her neck. And her eyes were pale brown. And then she removed the cloak entirely.

Her entire coat was pink. And her tail was long and well kept. Rarity liked that. And now everyone knew what kind she was. She was a pegasus pony because of her wings. They were just basic feathered wings that looked exactly like the ones Rainbow and Fluttershy have.

And her flank was very interesting because of her cutie mark. It wasn't a small pictograph of any type of object or living thing. It was a strange symbol. But it was now one Twilight had recognized. She looked at the book on Alamante and looked at the cover. One of those six marks matched the one this new pink pony carried. Twilight scrambled through the book to find out which element it represented.

"Which one is that?" Rainbow whispered.

Twilight then found out. The symbol itself looked like a big capital letter I overlapping a square and it was enclosed in three quarters of a box.

"Wind. That's the pony of wind." Twilight answered her rainbow friend.

The element of wind. That was the one element Rainbow said she wanted to be. And now the very pony that controlled that element was right in front of her.

The black ponies got back up and growled at her.

"You guys vant a fight? Vell zen…"

The pink pegasus raised her front hooves once more and stood ready to throw them out.

"...just try to land another shot. I dare you."

The black ponies growled even more and then all ten of them charged for her. Something to which the pink pony smirked. When the first one got close, it threw a punch at her and she caught it and pushed it away quickly. Then she threw two punches right back. One to the stomach and another right on the nose. That made it stagger away.

And then all the other ones started to close in on her. But this pegasus was one fast mare. She got on all fours and bucked one right in the chin knocking it right into another one and then a third one afterwards.

Then she got back up and blocked a punch from another one, punched that same one across the face. Then she pushed it away and took a few steps before she jumped up, spun around, and threw her right hind hoof in its head. The black pony went sliding into the ground making a rut in the dirt as the spectators all cringed at the brutality of it all.

Two more black ones came from behind. But the pink pegasus was quick on her hooves. She bent over and then sprung herself into the air. She backflipped gracefully over the two of them without even spreading her wings. And when she landed on the ground, she rose up on her hind hooves again, spread her wings out, and then flapped them once towards her foes.

When she flapped those wings, a huge burst of wind came from them and the two black ponies were sent careening off their feet and into the tree line.

As soon as that blast of wind was seen, all the black ponies stopped in their tracks. Whenever the pink pegasus turned to look at one of them, that one she looked at backed even farther away. Then all of them began to run away presumably not wanting to go through any more pain.

"Next time I'll go TWICE as hard!" she yelled after them.

After all the black ponies ran off, the pink pegasus folded in her wings and stood on all fours once again, satisfied with the work she just did. Then she remembered that this was also a rescue and turned to see the six ponies and small dragon staring at her with mixed emotions. Amazement, shock, confusion, impressed, the list goes on.

The six of them kept staring at her and she kept staring back for a whole minute until Rainbow Dash first broke the silence and hovered over to her.

"Ohmygosh! That was so awesome! Where did you learn those moves? You gotta teach me!"

Needless to say, Rainbow was more than impressed by what she just saw. And then for the first time, the pink pegasus spoke directly to them after she picked up her cloak with her mouth and swooshed it back on her body without the hood.

"I do not know who you are." She said with that French accent. "Please tell me vhy you 'ave come 'ere."

"Well believe it or not…my friends over there and I came here to find YOU."

Rainbow Dash was a little bit forward but she was the only one who didn't know it. Thinking the multi colored pegasus might scare the wind pony away, Twilight took over the talking.

"Please excuse her." Twilight reasoned. "What she means is that…well…see I found this book in my house."

Twilight showed the pink pegasus the book and it immediately caught the latter's eye.

"And it says something about some…"

"You found zis EXACT book inside your house?"

The pony of wind interrupted Twilight but she didn't mind. Clearly it meant something.

"Uhhh…yeah. This exact one. Along with some letters." Twilight answered.

And that was enough to by the pink pony over. Immediately she turned their backs on them and began to walk away. Twilight and her friends were beginning to think she was just gonna leave them there in the middle of the woods to be attacked again. But then she turned around and said this.

"All of you, follow me."

The six of them quickly caught up with the pink pegasus as she began to walk into the thick tree line of the woods.

"Ah don't suppose you have a name there, do you?" Applejack asked wanting to know what to call her.

"Oh. How rude of me." She said. "My name's Typhoon."

The name was finally heard. And it seemed to suit her well after viewing what she was capable of doing.

"Well then, Typhoon, Ah guess there's just one thing left to say that hasn't been said yet." Applejack added.

"Oui?" She even spoke French as well. "And vhat is that?"

Applejack smiled with her next words.

"Thanks for saving our lives."

Typhoon looked back and smiled back at them all.

"You're welcome."

They kept on walking through the woods for ten more minutes. But then Rarity spoke up.

"Excuse me miss…Typhoon." She had to think for a second to remember her name. "But where are you taking us?"

"Vhere we are going is not too far from 'ere." Typhoon replied. "So I take eet you six come from Ponyville, no?"

Pinkie Pie answered that one.

"Yep. All six of us live in Ponyville. What about you? I mean we all know you come from Alamante but since you're here in Equestria, where do you live now?"

"Out here." Typhoon answered. "For ze past few years, my family and I 'ave lived out here in ze woods."

That took them all by surprise. How could anyone live out in these woods?

"What? But how? I've seen these woods from an aerial view." Rainbow said. "There's no civilization out here."

"Zat ees vhere you are wrong." Typhoon said back. "Eet ees just vell hidden."

Well hidden? Nopony had a clue what she was talking about. But then she stopped in her tracks when she came across a huge boulder that seemed to block their path.

"Ve're here."

Now the level of confusion of the ponies other than Typhoon went up to eleven. It was just a huge overgrown rock.

"But…it's a rock." Fluttershy pointed out.

Typhoon then chuckled and then placed her right front hoof on the rock itself. Then she looked back at her newfound acquaintances.

"Come here and grab on to me."

That was…weird to ask after only knowing her for a full ten minutes. But they did what they were told to do. The six mares and Spike all huddled around Typhoon and placed a hoof or hand on her back not knowing what to expect next.

"Zis may feel a little strange." The pink pegasus muttered.

Typhoon closed her eyes and began to focus her mind on some of her power. Right when Twilight and the others began to question what she was doing, all seven of them began to feel strange. Really strange. Before they knew it, their vision became overcome with a dull swooshing grey. And then they all vanished from where they all stood.

When their vision came back to them, it wasn't the only thing that came to them. The eyesight came packaged with a queasy stomach and a splitting headache. But then they all viewed where they were. The walls were rock and so was the ground and ceiling. And it was dark. But there was a light at the end of the very short tunnel.

Out of all of them, only Twilight seemed to catch on to what just happened.

"Did you just…teleport us inside that rock?" she asked.

Typhoon looked back and nodded.

"You catch on quick." The pink pegasus of wind said.

Now all of them were bewildered by this discovery. They were inside a rock.

"But how did you do that?" Applejack asked. "I thought only unicorn ponies could do magic like that."

"Maybe unicorn ponies from Equestria." Typhoon corrected. "But eef you got far enough into zat book, you vill see that in Alamante, zings are very VERY different."

They didn't dare doubt here. They forgot she wasn't an Equestrian born pony. She was from a whole different country where apparently not all magical rules apply as those in Equestria. Typhoon took off her cloak and hung it up on a rock sticking out of the wall. There were five others along with it.

"Come. Ze others await you."

Typhoon spread her wings and hovered forward into the end of the entry tunnel. But none of them had any clue what she was talking about. Who was awaiting them? It was time to find out.

They all slowly walked towards the exit of the tunnel. But it was no exit. It was an entrance to a much bigger area. Wide and open. None of them could believe this. They were inside a freakin rock yet it looked big enough to fit all of Ponyville and then half of Canterlot along with it. It was a form of magic that none of them knew about that allowed this to happen.

And along with Typhoon, there were four other ponies there that Twilight and her friends had never met before.

One of them was a male unicorn with a pure white coat much whiter than Rarity's and a long spiky mane and tail of cyan. His hooves were also cyan and his eyes also shared the color. His cutie mark was a black symbol and looked like the bottom half of a star with a little diagonal dash on top. What he was doing was standing on his hind legs and blasting a white substance out of his front hooves. He was making a sculpture out of ice. Then he looked over his shoulder and noticed that there were guests. He didn't make any face at all. He just looked at them and stood back on all fours again.

Pinkie was the only one who thought it would be polite to wave hello. Which she did. But then everyone noticed the others. There was another male with his eyes locked on a simple glass of water. But before anything else happened, he heard hoofsteps.

This other male was an Earth pony sporting neither wings or a horn. His coat was a light blue but a just a bit darker than Rainbow Dash's. His mane and tail were also blue but much darker, straight and short. His eyes were a teal color. And his cutie mark looked almost exactly like the white unicorn's but his lacked the diagonal dash on the top.

And over on a floating boulder…yes. A floating boulder. There was another pony standing on that one. A female Earth pony. Yellow in the coat and brown in the mane and tail. Her mane was halfway down her neck and her tail was short and bushy. She also sported a black colored headband on her forehead. Her eyes were red and her cutie mark looked like a black cross standing on a line beneath it.

And below that same rock looking up at the yellow pony was another female. This one was a purple unicorn. Not exactly identical to Twilight. The color of the coat was pretty much it. But the distinction was clear. This unicorn's horn also looked different as if it was a twist. Her mane and tail was plain black with a single purple stripe. Her eyes were pure brown and her symbol of a cutie mark looked like a rectangle with two vertical lines in the middle and a diagonal dash on the left upper corner.

Both the purple unicorn and the yellow Earth pony also noticed the six nee unknowns that were in their "home". The boulder slowly lowered to the ground and the yellow pony jumped off it and began to approach them along with her purple friend. The blue and white ponies also joined them along with Typhoon. When the five were looking at the six mares and Spike, it they stood in place and one of them spoke.

"These are the ones?" the white one asked.

"Oui." Typhoon answered.

"Why did you bring them back here?" The blue one asked a bit sternly. "I thought you were just gonna rescue them and then leave."

"I vas going to. But zen zey showed me a book. They have gotten zemselves involved." Typhoon told her blue friend.

"What book could possibly be enough to drag them into our war?" The blue one asked once more.

"Hey, lay off, Agua." The yellow pony said. "I'm sure she had a good reason for bringing them here."

"Oh shut up, hippie." The blue one snapped.

The yellow one's eyes began to grow angry.

"Oh you did not just call me that!"

The five of them then began to shout amongst one another while Twilight and her group of friends just watched completely confused.

"Um….what's going on here?" Spike asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"They're supposed to be friends. Why are they fighting?" Twilight asked herself and anyone.

As the five of the Alamantians continued their shouting, they were suddenly outvoiced by s sixth vocal pattern.

"Quiet! All of you!"

The five of them ceased their yelling and then looked behind them. Then Typhoon and her yellow friend spread out to let the one who made them stop through.

It was another male unicorn. His coat was all bright red and his mane and tail were red with orange streaks. His eyes were a golden yellow color and his hooves were orange. His cutie mark was a black symbol that looked like an upside-down wishbone with two dashes coming out of the sides.

Slowly, he walked farther from his friends and closer to Twilight and hers. He was a foot away from when he spoke.

"So you're the six ponies who have a knack for getting into trouble."

His voice seemed calm and a bit on the wiser side. Twilight seemed comfortable around that.

"Yes. My name is Twilight Sparkle. And these are my friends."

Rainbow Dash flew forward and hovered in front of the red unicorn.

"What's up? I'm Rainbow Dash. But I'm sure you've all heard of me." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I haven't." The red unicorn responded.

Rainbow seemed taken aback a bit by that statement.

"What? You seriously don't know who I am? I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria! The only pony capable of creating a sonic rainboom. You HAVE to know who I am!"

"I apologize. But I've never heard of you."

The red pony seemed insistent on this. And Rainbow kinda felt a little bummed out that there exited ponies living in Equestria who haven't heard of her. Ever since her sonic rainboom at the best young flyer's competition, everyone in the country recognized her. So this was new.

"Don't feel too bad. If it makes you feel any better, we don't get out much." The white unicorn said from behind them.

She landed and then her orange cowgirl friend stepped forward.

"Well howdy there, pardner. Mah name's Applejack. Pleasure to meet ya."

The red unicorn nodded and smiled at her. Then the rest of them made their names known.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and now I have to throw a party for you to welcome you to Equestria officially!"

"My name is Rarity. And darling you must tell me if those streaks are natural."

"Um….they are." He answered referring to the orange streaks in his hair.

"Oh smashing! Now I finally have a reason to make a mens line of clothes!"

That seemed to get everyone who didn't know Rarity a bit confused. But then the last pony made her name known.

"Um…I'm Fluttershy." She said a bit nervous.

"And I'm Spike. I'm Twilight's assistant."

The red unicorn nodded getting all of their names.

"So what's your name there, new friend?" Applejack asked.

He nodded once more and gave it to them.

"My name is Pyro."

His name was finally given to them. And then there were only four more to go. Pyro turned around and gave their names all in a line.

"That there is Cryo, Agua, Terra, and Gem."

Cryo was the white unicorn. Agua was the blue one. Terra was yellow, and Gem was purple.

"I believe you already know Typhoon."

Typhoon smirked and then she and the others walked up and stood next to Pyro. Cryo was the pony of ice. Agua was water, Terra was Earth, Gem was plasma, and Pyro was obviously fire. Twilight knew that because their marks, like Typhoon's matched the ones that represented the elements of nature in that book.

"Hang on!"

Pinkie Pie hopped forward and stuck her face inches away from Pyro's. A bit confused, Pyro backed away a bit. But Pinkie Pie had a reason for what she was doing despite how weird it looked. She noticed a few things about Pyro. The red horn, and his orange hooves. With realization, she gasped figuring out the puzzle.

"I knew it! You're the pony who saved us last night!"

Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity now looked at Pyro with the same interest Pinkie had. And he nodded confirming Pinkie to be correct.

"Yes. It was me."

"But how did you know we were in trouble? This rock is at least a mile away from where we were last night." Fluttershy asked.

"Typhoon." Pyro answered with a smirk. "She has more abilities than just wind control."

Typhoon smirked as well.

"What kind of powers does she have other than wind?" Applejack asked.

Typhoon decided to take this one herself. Her eyes narrowed and then she stared into Applejack's eyes.

"Ze power I possess ees something zat most ponies in Equestria believe to be a myth."

Now all six of the Equestrian ponies and Spike heard Typhoon's voice. But this is what freaked them out. She didn't even move her lips. Applejack began to back away from her. And then Typhoon just chuckled.

"No need to be frightened." She assured them.

"But…but….how did you do that?" Spike asked. "You were talking, but…you weren't talking."

Gem stepped forward and spoke for the first time.

"She's psychic."

Psychic. It was not unheard of in Equestria. Some even thought Princess Celestia had those kind of powers to a degree. But the thought of psychic powers existing in a mere pegasus pony was absurd. Especially to Twilight.

"That's ridiculous." She stated. "I know for a fact that psychic powers are just baloney. I've studied the subject thoroughly."

As Twilight kept ranting on, Typhoon walked closer to her. And when she was close enough, she placed her hoof on Twilight's forehead.

And then Twilight felt a stranger sensation in her head. Her vision became blurry and then it returned to her quickly. But she was seeing something else. Something she had already seen before. Many things actually. In quick flashes she was seeing events that had transpired years ago. Her first day of school under Princess Celestia's wing, hatching Spike's egg, reading in her home in Canterlot, moving to Ponyville, and then meeting her friends one by one. That was when it stopped.

And all through this, Twilight felt joy at seeing those memories again. It was all the best times of her life played back in her head like a home movie. When her vision came back, she was back in the rock with her friends and Typhoon right in front of her. After taking in a deep breath, Twilight looked at Typhoon with amazement.

"H….how?" she muttered.

"Never doubt a psychic." The pink pegasus responded. "I'm mainly a telepath. I can read minds and see memories and everything in between."

"Telepath?" Twilight repeated.

"Indeed." Terra answered. "How do you think we all knew where you guys were? As soon as you entered the woods, Typhoon sensed you. She's basically a walking alarm system with wings."

Everyone looked at the pony of wind with a look of interest. A psychic. It was new to them but it could prove to be useful. But Rainbow Dash didn't buy it.

"Aw come on. Are you kidding me? Mind reading is totally impossible. Even for unicorns! I mean, it's not like she can just read our minds and know who we are just like that."

But then Typhoon spoke again.

"Rainbow Dash. Age 16. Born in Cloudsdale but dropped out of flight school and moved to Ponyville five years ago to join ze weather making team. Brash, bold, and believes herself to be ze fastest flyer in all of Equestria. Only pony to ever pull off a Sonic Rainboom. And dreams to one day join the Wonderbolts aerial acrobatics team. How's zat? Am I in ze ballpark?"

Rainbow's jaw hung down in shock. Typhoon knew all that stuff about her and they had only known each other for not even an hour.

"Um…okay. I believe."

With a chuckle, Typhoon returned to Pyro's side. And then Spike spoke to them.

"If you six are from Alamante, then why are you here?" Spike asked.

"A fair question." Pyro responded. "We've come here searching for answers. The reasons why the war in our country started in the first place."

"What makes you think you'll find them here?" Rainbow asked him.

"We don't know if we will." Pyro answered. "But we needed to get away from our war torn home in order to ponder in peace."

Then Pyro went into a story telling mode.

"Long ago in Alamante, all six tribes lived together in peace and harmony. But then strange events took place amongst our homelands in which lives were lost. When nopony could figure out who or what was responsible for the attacks, the tribes started to blame each other. And then one day, all hell broke loose, and the six tribes have been duking it out for nearly three years."

The look on his face when he told them that clearly signified that it was almost tragic for him. Then Rarity saw that Cryo, Gem, Terra, Agua, and Typhoon all had similar looks. And she had known that look before. She had worn it herself.

"You guys lost people really close to you, didn't you?" she asked.

Pyro nodded along with his friends.

"Friends, family, some of us lost both." Terra answered as a sad expression drew across her face.

"We don't even know if any more have been lost." Cryo added.

After that awkward moment of silence, they all regained themselves. But Agua was getting fed up.

"I'm sorry." Twilight muttered to them.

"Don't worry about it." Typhoon assured her. "Eets just zat…"

"ENOUGH BANTER!"

Agua's voice rose up startling everyone. Then he got even closer to Twilight with an angry expression on his face.

"Just get to the point!" he shouted at Twilight. "Why have you come here looking for us?"

Twilight backed off a bit scared of Agua now and his loud angry tone. But then Pyro placed a hoof on the shoulder of his blue friend.

"Agua, calm down." He said very sternly.

Agua just growled and backed off. But not before glaring right into Pyro's eyes. Then the fire pony spoke once more to Twilight.

"Please excuse him." He pleaded. "But he does raise a good question. Why exactly HAVE you sought us out?"

Twilight cleared her throat to explain.

"Two days ago, in the library in which I live, I came across a book that was hidden away in a secret area I never knew existed. I translated it and it read, The History of Alamante."

Her horn glowed and then the book she was referring to floated out of her saddle bags and hovered in front of them for all to see. The six Alamantians remained silent but were still not following.

"So you found a book about our home." Terra said. "So what?"

"The book isn't all we found." Twilight added before looking to her fashionista friend. "Rarity, show them the letter."

"Wait. Letter? What letter?" Cryo asked.

Rarity stepped forward and activated her own horn. Then that letter that fell out of the book came out of her saddle bags folded up.

"We also found this letter inside the book." Rarity explained. "The pony who wrote it told us to ask for you, Pyro. That you would know what it meant."

Pyro's horn began to glow orange. Then he used his magic to take the letter out of Rarity's magical grip and into his own. The letter glowed orange now and unfolded before his eyes. After reading the letter, his calm half opened eyes were open all the way. Then he looked at Twilight again.

"Where did you say you found this book?"

Twilight seemed a bit confused. Everyone did. Even the other five Alamantians didn't know what was going on.

"In my house. In Ponyville. Why?"

Pyro answered her. But it wasn't exactly an answer. He went to a different topic.

"The pony who wrote this letter and hid that book was someone very close to me. I call him, Master Ma. But his real first name is Hitashi. He was my mentor back in Alamante, and someone I looked up to as a father."

Twilight knew how that felt. Apparently this Master Ma was to Pyro what Princess Celestia was to Twilight herself.

Gem approached Pyro.

"I've met him before." she told him. "He traveled quite a lot before the war started. I remember meeting him a few times."

"Yeah. Me too." Cryo added.

Then the other three, Agua, Typhoon, and Terra all weighed in saying that they had met them too. Then Pyro looked back to Twilight and her friends.

"Call me crazy, but I think Master Ma wanted you to find this book and come find us. And I mean the six of you specifically."

He said the six of them. Apparently Spike didn't count. He was a bit offended by that.

"What? That doesn't even make sense." Rainbow Dash argued. "We've never even met this…Master Ma before."

"Ma was a cryptic old man." Agua said. "But he was a very wise pony for not having any elemental powers. I think he's right. Whatever Master Ma had in his head when he hid that book, he had a plan. A plan for YOU to find us."

"But why?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Pyro answered. "But I think we should…"

"AH!"

That little yelp came from Typhoon who was pressing a hoof against her head as if she was in pain.

"You alright there, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Typhoon grunted once more and then opened her eyes back up to look and respond at Applejack.

"Oui. Oui I am fine." She answered. "My telepathy ees vhat is vas."

Now all of them were looking at her.

"Don't tell me it's more of those creepy black ponies." Rainbow begged.

"No…that's just eet. I know ze thought patterns of zose ponies. Zis ees not zeir pattern."

Not their pattern? That got everyone confused again. Who else or WHAT else could it possibly be?

"What is it then?" Cryo asked.

"I….I don't know. But vhatever eet ees, eet's very strong. I'm picking up ze the signal…about ten miles northwest from here."

"Ten miles northwest?" Gem repeated. "I've calculated that distance before. That's exactly where Ponyville is."

Now Twilight and her friends began to fear for Ponyville. They saw just what those strange black ponies could do by themselves. They began to imagine a whole horde of them attacking their beloved town. But they remembered Typhoon said she wasn't picking up those ponies. So then…what was she picking up?

"Vhatever I'm picking up ees one tough cookie. I can't figure out who or vhat this ees."

"Then let's just go and SEE what it is." Agua suggested. "If it's anything like those black guys, it can't be anything good."

Pyro looked at his blue friend and nodded.

"I agree with Agua." Then he redirected his view to Typhoon. "Typhoon, you go first. We will follow you."

"Hold on." Gem stopped him right there. "Pyro, what about them?"

Pyro looked back to where Gem was pointing her hoof. And then he remembered that they had company. Six more ponies and a dragon. They needed to go investigate this signal Typhoon was getting, but to just leave on them like that seemed a bit rude.

"They shall come with us." Pyro said. "If any danger shall rise, we will defend them."

Yeah. After seeing what these six ponies were capable of, none of them thought that was a good idea.

"The offer is appreciated." Fluttershy said. "But…I don't think it's really the best plan."

"Maybe not. But we're not letting you out of our sight." Cryo said. "We need to make sure you're kept safe."

They really didn't have a choice but to comply with them. It was a good point they had. So they said yes. What they did next was very strange to the Equestrians. Typhoon first went over to Fluttershy and wrapped her front hooves around her waist. And then the other five did the same with somepony else. Terra grabbed Rainbow Dash, Agua got hold of Pinkie Pie, Gem took Twilight, Pyro held Applejack, and Cryo held tightly Rarity.

And then Typhoon closed her eyes and Fluttershy began to feel that same feeling she got when she was first transported into the rock. Then everyone else felt it as well. They were teleporting again. But this time, they were going much farther than just outside the rock. Each group took on the form of a sphere of the element of nature that was causing the teleportation. Then the six orbs ascended to the top of the rock.

Outside the rock, those six orbs burst out of it, now in full size. They flew off through the line of the trees, up above it, and towards Ponyville.

NOW…the battle had truly begun.

**XXX**

**Me: Okay. That took me forever.**

**Agua: You're damn right it did! Hurry it up next time, AK!**

**Me:….aw crap. OC's.**

**Pyro: Yep. You can't get rid of them no matter where you go.**

**Twilight: Is that true?**

**Me: Unfortunately, in my case, it is.**

**Terra: And we never said this in the beginning.**

**Pyro: AHEM. If any readers make just ONE tiny joke about myself or any of the other OC's getting owned….**

**Typhoon:….and I shall come into your room in ze middle of ze night and haunt your dreams vith my telepathy.**

**Gem: Ooohhh. Nice one.**

**Me:…..and so it begins. Well I'll get to work on chapter 4. Until then, peace bitches.**


	4. A Darkness Reborn

**Me: Alright. I don't do scripted openers for fight scenes. So here ya go. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy.**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 4: A Darkness Reborn**

On the northern edge of Ponyville, some of the ponies were working hard on a construction site. Earth, unicorn, and pegasus ponies alike were working together to put together a new foundation for a building. Holes were being dug and hills of sand and dirt were rising higher and higher as the excavation grew deeper. The head worker pony was overseeing development. It was a male Earth pony with a dark brown coat, black mane, and a cutie mark of a shovel.

"KEEP AT IT, EVERYPONY! AT THIS RATE, WE SHOULD BE DONE IN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS!"

He wasn't all the good with tools but he could sure get the volume up on that voice.

"Hey Hard Head." Another pegasus pony with a coat of grey, mane of white, and a jackhammer for a cutie mark came over to him.

Apparently the shouting Earth pony's name was Hard Head.

"Yeah, Jack. What's up?" Hard Head said to the Pegasus who was simply named Jack for obvious reasons.

"Me and some of the other guys were about to head out to lunch. You wanna come? We're buyin."

"You've known me for eleven straight years, Jack." Hard Head said to the flyer. "And in that time, have you ever known me to turn down a free meal?"

Jack chuckled at him.

"Yeah. I sometimes forget you're a leech sometimes."

Hard Head just laughed as Jack went off to tell his colleagues that his boss was in for lunch. But right before he joined him, Hard Head saw something near a big crate of supplies. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was worth checking out.

But he never got the chance. As soon as he took one step towards that crate, something seeped through the cracks of it and rammed right into Hard Head. All the worker pony saw was a poof of bluish black smoke before his vision went black.

Two minutes later, all the ponies at the site were under the same kind of slumber. There was a big bluish black cloud hovering above the site. And a very eerie voice came from the could itself.

"This should lure them out."

And whoever or whatever it was turned out to be right, because three minutes later, they arrived.

From the sky not far, six orbs of the six elements came down and when they hit the ground, the Elementals were their normal bodies again, and so were Twilight and the others. But she and the other Harmony elements took their first few steps away from the nature elements off balance and dizzy.

"Did we just…teleport a long distance?" Twilight asked.

"Yes you did." Terra answered. "And quite well I might add. Most ponies tend to puke the first time they do that."

Rarity grasped her stomach which bothered her now very much.

"I can't imagine why." She moaned.

But she and the others were quick to recover for the effects quickly wore off.

"So….what exactly are we looking for?" Rainbow Dash asked as she turned and looked around.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Pyro responded as he looked around. "Let's take a look up there."

Pyro took the lead and led his team and Twilight's up a small hill of rock. But as soon as they reached the top of it, their eyes just went to terror.

"Would this qualify as 'out of the ordinary'?" Applejack asked.

Everypony who was a worker out at that sight was lying on the ground with their eyes shut tight. But none of them looked like they had any injuries or anything like that. No cuts, bruises, no nothing. All twelve ponies and Spike immediately rushed to the downed construction workers to see if they were even breathing.

"Are they….dead?" Gem could barely mutter the word as she stood next to Typhoon.

Typhoon herself put her hoof on one worker's neck to feel for a pulse. And luckily she felt it.

"Non." She said. "Zey are all fine, Gem. Zair ees no need to vorry."

With that, Gem nodded and then turned back to the rest of them who all happily gave her the same news. But it still didn't explain what the heck happened to them. The twelve of them stood in a group.

"It's a relief that they're all okay. But what caused this?" Twilight wondered.

"HEY!"

A voice from behind startled them all. They turned around to see a pony there. It was Hard Head.

"What are you kids doing here?" he said as he rubbed his head as if in pain.

All of them were now even more relived to see that one of them was awake. Fluttershy then came out of her hiding place behind Typhoon and decided to speak herself.

"Umm…..would you have by chance happened to see what happened here?"

Hard Head looked at them all, and then looked around and shrugged.

"Sorry kiddo. I don't remember a thing." He replied.

But just as they were all about to leave and do something else there, Hard Head spoke up once more.

"Wait a sec." The worker pony said. "Did it look something like this?"

Then that pony became something else entirely. What SHE truly was. Her colors changed to dark blue and black. The eyes transformed into those of a cat. And she grew both a horn and wings. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon on a dark purple cloud. Her mane and tail looked like a waving dark cloud. And she grew a few feet in height.

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike couldn't believe who it was. They thought they had vanquished this being some time ago. But as for Pyro, Typhoon, Gem, Cryo, Agua, and Terra, they were clueless on who she was. All they did was raise their dukes knowing she was a threat. Their new friends hid behind them.

"Well, that was weird." Gem commented.

The dark figure raised her hoof after laughing and waved at them.

"You're too kind. Allow me to introduce myself to those of you who don't know me." The alicorn said. "I'm locally known, globally feared, universally despised."

The six Alamantian ponies shared glances with one another still not getting her name. And then it came.

"They call me Nightmare Moon."

She expected it to send shivers down their spines. It did for Twilight and her friends. But it strangely didn't for Pyro and his. Agua only pointed his hoof at her.

"Well pack your bags, bitch. Cause we're sending you right back where you came from." He said in an angry tone.

Now Twilight and her friends were scared what Nightmare would do to him after an insult like that. But Nightmare only lowered her head to look closer at the group of twelve.

"Well well well." Nightmare said. "Alamantian adolescents with big mouths."

Agua growled at being called adolescent.

"I suppose not much has changed in Alamante ever since that beautiful war broke out." Nightmare added.

"You really don't know who you're dealing vith, Shady." Typhoon said.

"Oh is that so?" Nightmare wasn't scared one bit.

"Yeah." Pyro said. "We're the Elementals."

Now Nightmare was laughing at them.

"Oh my! Where's my autograph book? This is too good! HA!" She finally stopped laughing and then glared at them. "Elementals huh?"

Then she turned away from them and took a few steps forward while the others behind her followed her actions. Although Twilight and the others wanted to be nowhere near her.

"So that old fool Ma still has a bunch of kids doin his work for him, huh?"

That line got all of their attention now. She said Ma. It was in the form of a name. But how could she possibly?

"How do you know Master Ma?" Pyro demanded to know.

"He and I have…danced together…quite a few times in the past." Nightmare replied.

Everyone got what she meant by that. Master Ma and Nightmare have apparently been fighting with each other for some time. But then, that only meant one thing. She knew where he was.

"You tell me right now! What have you done with him?" Pyro shouted.

"Oh he's safe…..for now." Nightmare taunted with a bit of laughter.

Pyro was about to make a move and attack her, but Typhoon stopped him. It wouldn't do any good to have her burned to a crisp. They still needed information out of her. That and…he was unaware that he couldn't burn her effectively even if he tried.

But it was clear she wouldn't talk willingly. When she turned around again, she took notice of the ponies behind the Alamantians. And once again she laughed.

"Well lookie what we have here." She muttered. "Twilight Sparkle is it? And the rest of the Elements of Harmony. You have NO idea how long I've wanted to see you all again. So I can return the favor for what you did to me not too long ago!"

Then the Alamantians looked back at Twilight ant the other five ponies who were all now a bit scared.

"Hold up. You guys know her?" Terra asked.

"Unfortunately." Rainbow Dash replied. "It's a long story."

"You guys are the Elements of Harmony?" Gem asked.

"Yeah. We are. What's it to you?" Rarity asked.

The Alamantians went silent on the spot. And that made it clear to the six Equestrians and their dragon friend that there was something to be explained.

"Can we just please kill this bitch and move on, please?" Agua demanded.

"My my." Nightmare looked at Agua. "Such hostility. Master Ma was a fool to think you kids could stop me. But I think I'll have MY kids take care of YOU instead."

Nightmare's horn began to glow and then sparks of energy flew out of it and landed on the ground beside her. As she cackled away, that same energy formed into the shape of ponies. And then they gained colors.

"Rise my Shadowmares!"

Those ponies were the exact same ones the Elementals have fought before. But none of them knew how that was even possible. All they knew now was that they were called Shadowmares.

"Soon now my name will be the one that everypony worships as a god!" Nightmare boasted. "Welcome to my nightmare!"

She laughed evilly once more as she became enveloped in a black cloud and disappeared.

"She's gone." Cryo muttered.

"Um…but THEY'RE not." Rarity timidly pointed out.

The Shadowmares were still there and they did not look to friendly.

"What now?" Twilight asked anyone.

Terra looked behind her and over the ledge they were near. It wasn't that big a jump.

"I think we'll have more room down there." The pony of earth said.

Pyro immediately agreed.

"Guys, go!"

Pyro rushed for the Shadowmares while the others jumped. Terra got hold of Applejack and Rarity was grabbed by Cryo. The four of them jumped down together and landed nicely on their feet. Agua and Gem followed while carrying Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. And then Fluttershy was grabbed by Typhoon and the former screamed while Typhoon jumped down the ledge and also landed nicely.

Pyro was able to punch a few Shadowmares before he looked and saw that his friends were safe. Then he ran the other way, got hold of Twilight and Spike and then followed them all down the ledge. After he landed, he looked at Twilight.

"Twilight, take your friends and get to somewhere safe. We'll handle these guys."

Knowing she had no clue on how to beat a group of Shadowmares she decided to listen to Pyro and get the hell out of the way. She and her other five friends ran and hid behind a rock, leaving Pyro and his team to fight. All six of them got on their hind legs and raised their dukes.

"Let's take these guys!" Agua shouted eager to fight.

"Everypony spread out!" Pyro commanded.

The six of them all ran in separate directions, and Pyro spotted a shovel wedged in between some rocks. Thinking of an idea, he went to the shovel, and pulled the long handle off the actual shovel part.

As the Shadowmares jumped down the ledge themselves, Pyro twirled the handle like a staff and got ready to fight.

"Welcome to MY nightmare, bitch."

As the Shadowmere's closed on him, Pyro decided to act. He swung the staff at one and sent it on its back. Another one tried to throw a kick at the fire pony and all he had to do was duck and swing the staff upwards. The momentum of that swing caused him to spin and then he jumped.

"Heads up!"

He threw an airborne spin kick with his back hoof into the face of another Shadowmare sending it spiraling to the ground.

Twilight and the others were completely dumbstruck when they saw him do that.

"These guys are brutal." Spike observed.

"They might be a bit assertive, Spike. But they're GOOD." Rainbow Dash added.

They then looked over in Terra's direction. She jumped over a boulder, somersaulted, and landed running from a single Shadowmare. Then she spotted a big rock the size of her head. She decided it was her time to throw some punches. She put her hoof on the rock.

"Hey shady. Ever play pony soccer?"

Terra kicked the rock to the Shadowmare distracting it enough for her to rush for it and then roll over its back. The Shadowmare dropped the rock and threw a backhanded swing at Terra. But Terra leaned backwards and threw her own hoof into the mare's stomach. Then she spun around with her hind hoof and swept the Shadowmare to the ground. Then she turned around and grabbed another Shadowmare by the front hoof. Then she spun around herself and threw the Shadowmare into the rocks.

"Ooooohhhhh. That had to hurt." Applejack pointed out.

Over with Typhoon, two Shadowmares came at her from both directions. When they jumped for her, she ducked down and the two shady henchmen collided with each other. Then two more came for her and she too stood up on her back hooves and grabbed both of their heads.

"Kiss and make up, mares."

Typhoon made the two Shadowmares butt their own heads together knocking them out. Then she let go and threw her front hooves forward. When she did, two big blasts of wind were made and they blew the two henchponies back away before skidding on the ground.

Cryo flipped past her and then ran into another one. He then began to front kick it many times in a row before the Shadowmare went down. Then he saw three more were running for him. His horn began to glow a cyan color like his mane, and then a beam of the same color blasted out. The ground underneath the Shadowmares' hooves froze solid. And Cryo walked away and into another Shadowmare. He blocked the kick that black henchpony threw at him and then did a quick backflip. His hind hooves struck the Shadowmare in the underside of the chin and made it fall down hard on the dirt.

Gem saw two coming for her on both the left and right. She jumped up and did a split kick showing off her flexibility. Then she ducked down to avoid another Shadowmare's punch. And her timing was great because that Shadowmare ended up punching another one in the nose. Then Gem uppercutted the other one in the chin and sent it sprawling on its back.

There was one lone Shadowmare who was seeming to have one hell of a time with Agua. Every punch got blocked no matter how many were thrown and how fast they came. And then Agua decided it was time for offensive maneuvers. The blue pony of water threw his weight back and began somersaulting like he was a gymnast or something. When he began to get farther away, the Shadowmare ran after him. Just like Agua wanted. When the timing was just right, Agua went airborne for his last back flip and landed on his two hind hooves. Then when the Shadowmare was close enough, the water pony threw his hooves both front and hind into the Shadowmare at least eight to ten times before giving it a good kick to the chest sending it crashing into a rock.

Now from behind the rock they were all hiding behind, the mane six had their eyes glued on each and every one of the six fighting ponies. The way they moved around and beat the living daylights out of these black henchponies was both super amazing, and a little scary at the same time. Even though she was already hiding behind a rock and none of the Shadowmares were after them, Fluttershy still felt the need to protect herself even more by burying her head in the dirt. Something Rainbow Dash thought was stupid.

"Oh come on, Fluttershy. You're missing this!" the multi-colored pony said. "This is so AWESOME!"

"I'm fine, thank you." Fluttershy's muffled voice came.

But even though Rainbow thought she was a idiot for not wanting to see this, Rarity was the one who grabbed Fluttershy's mane and pulled her head out of the dirt.

"Darling, I will NOT let you ruin your mane by burying it in this filth!" she flatly stated.

Fluttershy just groaned and decided to watch the fight like the rest of them.

"Oh wow. I'm a black belt in karate and all, but I never learned any moves like THOSE before." Rainbow was still awestruck.

Rainbow had her eyes set on Cryo for the time being. The way the white and cyan unicorn moved and jumped around looked almost as if he were…dancing. But nonetheless, his moves were quite useful in a fight and he was doing very well.

But then things went a little north when the same Shadowmare he was fighting against split into two. That thing just cloned itself. As a matter of fact, ALL the Shadowmare were cloning themselves. And now everypony was staring to get a bit overwhelmed and freaked out. But they did their best to remain calm.

"What do we do now? There's too many of them!" Gem shouted.

"Don't give up, Gem!" Agua shouted. "Just keep beating them as they come!"

Agua was trying as hard to fight them all off. But as soon as they began to crowd him, he jumped backwards, backflipped and landed on top of a hill of dirt. And he looked to his left noticing there was a large boulder nearby. Thinking of an idea, he looked down at his enemies.

"Let's see if you guys can play catch."

Then Agua's right front hoof became enveloped in clear water. His hydrokinesis was finally being put to use in this fight. Then he threw his hoof out at the boulder and blasted a stream of water out at a pressure so high, there was a good chance it could have torn through a brick wall. But he instead blasted the ground that was below the boulder. As it vanished, the boulder than began to roll downhill right for the Shadowmares.

And as soon as Pyro saw, he was horrified. Why? Because as much as he hated the bad guys, he had no intention to actually kill any of them. But apparently Agua felt differently.

"AGUA WHAT THE HELL?" Pyro shouted. Then he looked over to his yellow friend. "TERRA! THAT ROCK!"

But Terra was a little too busy with her own fight right now to even think about that rock. So everyone watched in terror as the boulder crushed the Shadowmares.

But the thing is, it wasn't as horrific as they thought it would be. Instead of a gore filled and bloody scene, the Shadowmares just…poofed.

The Shadowmares got crushed and then poofed into black smoke. But upon seeing that scene, Applejack remembered something. How the Shadowmares got there in the first place. Nightmare Moon didn't summon them, she created them with her evil magic. So that meant one thing. She jumped out from behind the rock and shouted as loud as she could.

"LISTEN UP Y'ALL! NIGHTMARE MOON WENT AND CREATED THOSE PONIES! THEY'RE NOT REAL!"

Not real. That changed things in their eyes. Maybe not Agua's but still. This was a turning point as all of them realized just what that meant.

"So zat means…." Typhoon started.

"We don't have to hold anything back with these things." Agua finished.

Pyro smirked and threw away the wooden stick he was using for a weapon. Then he addressed his team.

"Elementals! Show no mercy!"

That was the cue to unleash everything they had in them. And they gladly did. They hardly ever got a chance to. And it was right here when for the first time ever, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike all saw what these guys were truly capable of.

Terra looked at her oncoming group of Shadowmares and raised herself up with her hind legs. Then her front hooves began to glow with a yellow energy as she focused her mind on the ground she stood on.

"As sturdy as its soil!"

She brought her hooves down and as soon as she did, a loud bang was heard a huge crack opened up in the ground where the Shadowmares were standing. After all of them fell into the crevice, Terra used her powers to close it back up.

"The element of Earth!"

Over with Typhoon, she grew a smirk as her eyes began to glow white.

"As ever changing as eets breeze!"

Before the Shadowmares even knew it, they were sucked up into a huge tornado courtesy of Typhoon. And then the pink pegasus made the twister thinner and faster in spin velocity. The Shadowmares all dissolved inside it not being able to withstand the spinning and the tornado died down.

"Ze element of wind!"

Agua was smiling huge as he prepared to do in his group of henchponies. His front hooves were becoming surrounded with water as he stood on his hind legs.

"As fluid as its waves!"

He threw his front hooves forward and two giant streams of water game gushing out of them. He then used his power to surround the Shadowmares in the water and enclose them in it creating a big sphere of water hovering in the air. Since they weren't real, Shadowmares didn't breathe any air. But drowning them isn't what Agua had in mind. He then used his mind to make the sphere smaller. Crushing their bodies together until they dissolved. After they did, Agua released his grip and the water sphere fell to the ground splashing on the dirt.

"The element of water!"

Gem got ready to unleash her power as well when she found she was surrounded. Both her horn and hooves became enveloped with a purple glowing energy like substance.

"As complex as its form!"

And then her whole body became the same glow. Then she literally split into fourteen different pieces. One for each Shadowmare that was near her. Those pieces made contact with the mares and they dissolved on impact. When they were gone, Gem's body came back together and her purple body was seen again.

"The element of plasma!"

Just a few more to go. Cryo had the pleasure of going next as ten more Shadowmares charged him.

"As fury as its frost!"

Underneath the hooves of each Shadowmare, a circle of cold cyan energy formed. Then the circles took the forms of ten giant ice made spikes that stabbed the henchponies and made them puff into black clouds of smoke then vanish.

"The element of ice!"

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike were all blown away by what they just saw the five ponies do. But they still had one more to witness. Pyro looked at the remaining Shadowmares with a flat look on his face. Then he too stood up on his hind legs, and jerked his two front hooves forward. His hooves both lit up in flames.

"As fearsome as its burn!"

Three balls of fire formed from his hooves and hovered above his head.

"The element of fire! HYAA!"

He threw his front hooves forward unleashing the full fury of what he was doing. Those three balls transformed into long streams of blazing fire. Just by waving his hooves, Pyro controlled those three streams to attack every last remaining Shadowmare by going through their bodies. That took about ten seconds total.

When the work was done, Pyro closed his hooves together and the fire vanished. All of them then retook their original stances and stood on all four hooves again. All breathing a bit heavily after working themselves like that.

When everything was calm and the coast was clear, Twilight and the others all came out of their hiding spot with their jaws dragging in the dirt. Pyro, Terra, Typhoon, Agua, Gem, and Cryo all looked back pleased to see they were alright. But their looks said differently. Physically they were fine. Mentally….right now, not so much.

"What? We didn't scare you, did we?" Cryo asked.

"Scare us? No. Of course not." Rainbow assured him. "We're just a little...uuuhhhhh….what's the word I'm looking for here?"

"Shocked?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah that's it. Shocked." Rainbow answered.

Pyro nodded at the girl's words.

"Well I must say I'm not surprised by that. We don't often meet Equestrian ponies really often. Actually to be honest…you're all the FIRST Equestrian ponies we've met. So our powers are somewhat unknown of around these parts." The fire pony explained.

"I can see why that is." Twilight said to him. "My special ability is being able to do magic period. And I've never seen anything like that before. I didn't even know earth ponies and pegasus ponies could do things like that. Unicorns maybe. But still."

"We can do a lot more than what you saw us do." Terra said.

"Alright enough of this!" Agua shouted which wasn't really necessary. "What do we do now, oh great leader?"

Pyro growled.

"First off, YOU can cut the sarcasm." He shot.

Agua growled back at him, scowled, then looked away.

"Second, we need to head back to the hideout and take a minute to think about who or WHAT the heck this Nightmare Moon character is, and what she has against us."

"Why?" Gem asked. "You think maybe she's the one who started the war back home?"

"Not sure, Gem." Pyro responded. "But as of right now, she's the only suspect we got. We need to find out who she is and what she's capable of."

"Ummmm…..we might be able to help y'all with that." Applejack said.

The six Alamantians turned their heads and looked at their new Equestrian friends with confusion. They then remembered before the fight started that they had mentioned they had a run in with Nightmare Moon before.

Maybe they weren't as expendable as the Elementals thought.

"You know who she is. How is zat?" Typhoon asked.

"Maybe we should go somewhere where it's safer to talk." Twilight suggested.

A good suggestion it was indeed. All of them grabbed their teleporting partner like they did before and one second later, they all felt that tingling sensation return to their bodies as they teleported away in the form of an orb of the respected element.

A few seconds later, when everyone regained their sense of sight, they were back in the hollowed out rock that made their base.

And then the questions began from both sides.

"That was so awesome." Rainbow Dash started. "Where did you guys learn to fight like that?"

Those were the type of questions that began to go back and forth between both groups. But then Agua got quickly fed up and asked the six Equestrian mares the right question.

"How do you know that Nightmare Moon character?"

It was the question that indeed needed to be both asked and answered. And Twilight was the one to give it and a long explanation.

"It was about a year ago when I first moved to Ponyville from Canterlot. The prediction that Nightmare Moon would escape from her thousand year imprisonment was about to become a reality. When it did, my friends and I harnessed the Elements of Harmony for the first time and used them to defeat her."

"Wait. The first time?" Gem asked. "You mean you've used the Elements more than once?"

"Yeah. The second time was not too long ago." Twilight said. "It was when Ponyville went all crazy because of a new enemy called Discord. It took some effort put we were able to turn him back into a statue ending his terror."

"I remember that." Terra said. "We had to use all the elemental power over nature we had in order to shield this rock from his evil magic."

It was silent for a few more seconds until the next question was asked.

"If you guys really are the Elements of Harmony, how come you just didn't take her out when you saw her back there?" Cryo asked.

"Well it doesn't work that way." Applejack said. "We're not the living embodiments of the Elements. We just have the power to use them. The Elements themselves are locked away in a vault in Canterlot Castle."

"But I don't get it. How is she even alive? I thought we destroyed her." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know Rainbow." Twilight answered.

But then she grew a smirk on her face thinking of an idea. She looked over at Pyro and spoke again.

"But I think I know someone who might be able to help us."

"Really? Who?" Typhoon asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Twilight said. "But we need to go to Canterlot Castle right now."

"Right now?" Cryo muttered. "Um…Twilight, I'm all for research and everything, but that fight completely wore me out. Can't we just take a short rest and go in a few hours or something?"

Twilight thought about that. She and the rest of her five fellow Elements of Harmony were all fine because all they did was watch. But Pyro and his team had to be a little tired due to the fight they were just in. So letting them rest up a bit seemed fair.

"Yeah I guess we can all rest a bit." Twilight said. "Get to know each other a bit better."

They seemed to like that idea. Everyone except Agua that is. That blue pony never seemed to like anything. He went off alone to his room where his small pond of the purist water anyone would see waited for him.

Rarity wanted to know if Typhoon's hair was natural. So she went with her to her room. And it was stereotypically girly. Pink on the walls like her coat and fashion and beauty products everywhere. Rarity LOVED it. And there was even a fashion magazine that featured Rarity's designs in it. But as thrilled as she was to meet a fan of hers, Rarity's mind went elsewhere on this question.

"You have a magazine subscription? How is that even possible? You live in a rock."

Typhoon looked back and smiled as laid down on her bed.

"I vas in Ponyville almost three years ago vhen I first came here. I was cloaked to hide of course. But I found mare who vas actually villing to deliver mail out here in ze woods. Her name escapes me. But I do remember she had ze strangest of eyes."

Rarity knew there could only be one pony she was talking about. Strange eyes and a mailmare who would be crazy enough to drop magazines off in front of a rock can only lead to one pony.

"Was her name, Derpy Hooves?"

Typhoon smiled upon hearing that name.

"Oui! Zat was her."

With a smile and a laugh, Rarity went on to say how much she was flattered that Typhoon was a fan of her clothes and of beauty in general.

Spike wanted to know if Pyro could teach him to breathe fire. But as the rest of them went on to enjoy the next few hours, outside the rock, they had no idea they had been located and were now being watched by a puff of black smoke.

"They are more powerful than I had expected. I must remember not to underestimate them next time. Otherwise they ALL could become a serious problem."

Nightmare flew off to find someplace of her own to hide. But she was nowhere near done with them. For the Elementals, this was just a normal day for them other than the whole meeting Nightmare Moon thing. But Twilight and her friends had no idea what they were about to get into was gonna take something much more powerful than friendship to overcome.

They just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

XXX

**Me: Alright. Well I got this chapter done. Until the next one, peace out.**


	5. The Original Host

**I only own my OC's and the plot. MLP: FiM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Enjoy!**

**BTW: I've been working on this since before Luna Eclipsed aired.**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 5: The Original Host**

In the grand city of Canterlot, the more upper class ponies went about their daily lives doing their jobs and just doing their best to meet ends meet. But they were a little distracted for a second when they all saw six orbs fly overhead in the form of six elements of nature. And they were headed right for the castle.

The six orbs whirled around before they landed on the ground in front of the castle door. And then all twelve ponies took on their normal shapes again.

Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all groaned again while the other six ponies just stood up straight and looked at the castle.

"That's gonna take some getting used to." Rainbow remarked.

"Don't worry. You're doing really good." Cryo assured her. "You're doing a lot better than I did when I first learned to teleport."

"Oh yeah? How did it go for you?" Rainbow asked wanting to know.

"The first ten times, I puked my guts out. But in time my body got used to it." Cryo responded.

Rainbow nodded not very sure if she wanted to go through that queasy experience ten times. But then Terra stepped forward and marveled at the castle walls.

"So this is the castle up close." Terra remarked. "It seems bigger than I thought it was."

"Yeah. That's what everyone says when they see it for the first time." Twilight told her.

Terra then began to put her face close to the ground and walk around like she was a dog sniffing out a scent. And everypony just looked at her not believing what she was doing.

"Really? You're gonna do that HERE?" Agua scolded.

But Terra paid him no mind. She just kept examining the ground she was walking upon. And she was sniffing it too now.

And there were a single guards who couldn't help but actually move his head and wonder what in Equestria this pony was doing. And Rainbow Dash saw him move.

"_What the hay? I can't get them to move when I make a face at them. But all Terra does is sniff the ground like a dog and bam. They move. Who knew?"_

But her thoughts were then put on hold as she saw Terra lean up against a pillar near the door. And that was it. Somepony just had to speak up.

"Terra, what in the world are you doing?" Rarity asked. "You'll get your face all dirty and that will lead to pimples."

"Rarity, if Terra was to ever get zits from getting dirt on her face, than that would have happened a long time ago." Cryo assured her.

Then Rarity looked at the oddly acting Terra quite surprised.

"You mean to tell me she has never had a single zit in her life?" Rarity asked the pony of ice.

"Well not as long as WE'VE known her." Cryo replied. "She's the element of Earth. She can breathe dirt itself and convert it to oxygen."

That was enough for Rarity. She wasn't even paying attention to the whole breathing dirt thing. All she knew was that Terra never got zits and she didn't even do anything with her face to make such a thing happen.

"But that still doesn't answer the question as to what she's doin." Applejack added.

"Just give it five more seconds." Pyro said.

And after five seconds like he said, Terra stood up straight with a look of surprise.

"The walls….are a magical combination of granite and diamond. The hardest rock and mineral known to ponydom. Not bad. Definitely fitting a royal castle such as this." The yellow pony said as she stood on all fours again.

Twilight was surprised. She herself read up on the castle and Terra was right. The walls themselves were forged by Princess Celestia herself and made from combining granite and diamond together into one very strong and sturdy rock. Capable of withstanding almost any assault. Not that there had ever been an attack on the castle in history, but it was good to know that it would still stand.

Twilight was about to ask Terra how she did that, but then she found the question to be a little bit unnecessary for she already figured it out. Terra was truly one with the earth she walked on. So it was no surprise that she would be an expert on all kinds of rocks and gemstones. The gemstone part is what Rarity found interesting.

"Shall we go inside?" Rarity asked.

"How?" Gem questioned. "It's not like we can just knock on the door. This is the princess we're talking about here."

"It's okay. I can get us in no problem." Twilight answered her. "The Princess and I are very close. The guards will know who I am and let us in no problem."

As they approached the door, the guard noticed them get closer. And then he stood in front of them blocking their path.

"Identify yourselves." He demanded.

"Um…I'm Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia's personal protégé."

So then the Alamantians knew now how Twilight was close to the princess. She was her star student apparently.

"Sorry. But no one gets in without an appointment or a summons." The guard stated.

"What? When was that rule put into effect?" Twilight asked.

"I don't make the rules, kid. I just follow them." The guard said. "Now leave."

That was a little rude. And Agua was NOT gonna take it.

"Alright look, mall cop. Just let us in already. This is urgent."

"Mall….cop?"

The offended the guard to a level so high it was ridiculous. He began shaking out of anger and glaring into Agua's eyes.

"I could take you down in a split second if I wanted to."

Agua scoffed at him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart."

That was it. The guard then raised his hoof and threw it at Agua's face. But the pony of water was much faster and more trained than these guards. He caught the hoof with his own and got a good solid grip on it.

And instead of letting go, Agua wanted to show this stupid guard what a stupid mistake he made. Slowly, Agua began to twist his hoof increasing the amount of pain being put on the guard. When everyone saw the expression on the guard's face, they knew he was in pain.

"Alright, Agua. Let him go." Pyro said.

He didn't. Agua's grip didn't loosen at all. If anything, it tightened. And it put more pain on the guard. The blue pony's eyes got a little bit evil.

"You're hurting him, Agua." Fluttershy pointed out.

But he already knew that. He didn't give two shits. He just kept on twisting. The guard began to dimly shout in pain. Everypony was now starting to fear for the guard's well being and the somewhat scary smile Agua had on his face.

Pyro's face grew angry.

"Agua I said let him go!"

Despite his angry tone and the shouting of the guard, Agua didn't let up. He was close to breaking that guard's hoof.

"Not so tough now are you?" the blue pony muttered.

That was it. It was officially enough. Pyro looked at Gem and the purple unicorn of plasma stepped forward horn glowing. Then out of her horn, she shot a small bolt of plasma at Agua's hoof. The bolt made contact with his hoof and he immediately jerked it away from the guard pony to start rubbing it. The castle guard did the same with his own.

And then Agua glared over at Gem who began to look away from him and back up. Pyro stepped in front of her glaring right into Agua's eyes.

"You went too far." Pyro muttered.

"He started it." Was all Agua came back with.

"I don't give a damn." Pyro growled at him. "Next time I tell you to stop, you better do it."

Agua just growled back at Pyro and put his sore hoof back on the ground. And then another guard came out of the castle doors He first approached Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle. A pleasure seeing you again."

Twilight waved hello to the guard recognizing him.

"I really need to see the princess. Is she in?"

"Of course she's in. And sorry if this guy here gave you any trouble. He's new." The guard sad.

Twilight nodded one more time and then she led her friends in through the castle gate. And then shortly after it closed. Another pony approached them bearing a white coat and a multi colored mane and tail waving as if there were a breeze. Her cutie mark was a blazing golden sun.

It was Princess Celestia herself. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash all bowed down to her. But strangely Pyro and the others didn't bow.

"Twilight Sparkle. My star pupil. How nice to see you and your friends again. And…"

Celestia then noticed that there were others amongst the friends she knew Twilight to already have.

"It seems you have made more. I'm impressed."

"Um….well…I'm not sure if we're friends yet, your highness." Twilight answered.

"I don't understand." Celestia said.

Pyro, Agua, Terra, Cryo, Typhoon, and Gem all stood in front of Celestia and stood on their hind hooves. Then they brought their front hooves together and bowed their heads down to the Princess.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Princess Celestia." Pyro spoke for his team.

Celestia's eyes went a little bit wider than usual when she saw these six ponies bow like that. She had done a lot of traveling in her years being royalty and a politician. And there was only one place where she had been to where ponies greet each other like that.

And then much to everyone's surprise, Celestia followed their actions and bowed like that herself.

"It's a real honor to meet you as well." Celestia said. "I must say I've never expected to see anypony from Alamante here in Equestria."

The bows finished and the conversation resumed.

"If it were up to us, your majesty, we wouldn't be here at all." Agua truthfully said. "But unfortunately circumstances say otherwise."

"Yes. I'm aware of the war." Celestia said. "I'm really sorry you ponies had to experience it up close. But I'm not sure what Twilight meant. Are you friends of hers or not?"

"As of the moment, Princess, we're more like….bodyguards." Terra explained.

"Bodyguards? For Twilight and her friends? But why? Are they in danger?" Celestia asked.

Then Twilight stepped forward in front once more to speak.

"That's the reason we're all here, Princess. We need to talk to Princess Luna."

That got Celestia thinking. Usually whenever Twilight came to the castle it was either to talk to Celestia directly about an urgent matter, or she just decided to pop in for a casual visit. But never before has she asked to see Princess Luna before.

She immediately began to think this had something to do with these six Alamantians standing before her. And it turns out she was in a way right.

"It's very important we speak with her, your highness." Rarity added. "This may be hard to believe, but Nightmare Moon is back."

That indeed got Celestia's undivided attention. And the look in her eyes clearly indicated such.

"How is that possible?" She asked. "The Elements of Harmony destroyed her."

"Apparently not, your majesty." Agua said. "We just saw her a couple hours ago. We fought her henchponies."

"It's true, princess." Twilight sided with the Alamantians. "We don't know how it's possible, but Nightmare Moon is back. And we think Princess Luna might know how it's possible."

Celestia nodded to that. If anypony would know anything on Nightmare Moon, it's Luna. So she instructed them to follow her to Luna's chamber. As they walked, they talked.

"So how long have you and your friends been here in Equestria? A few months perhaps?" Celestia asked.

"Actually, your highness, my brothers and sisters and I have been here for three years." Pyro answered.

This surprised Celestia very much.

"Three YEARS?" she asked. "How? I'm able to sense any foreign pony from this castle to all over Equestria. How did you evade my tracking spells?"

"You have your magic tricks, and we have ours." Terra replied.

"I see." Then Celestia remembered something. "I'm so sorry. But I've forgotten to ask you your names."

"I thought you knew our names, Princess! I'm Pinkie Pie! Don't you remember me? I'm the pony who throws the best super duper parties in all of Equestria! How could you forget…OOMPH!"

Pinkie Pie was interrupted by Applejacks hoof getting jammed into her mouth.

"She means them, Pinkie." Applejack said gesturing to the six Alamantians.

"I could never forget any of Twilight's friends, Pinkie Pie." Celestia assured her before redirecting her voice to the elements of nature. "Now your names?"

Cryo went first.

"Of course, your highness. My name's Cryo. My element is ice."

Gem was a little shy in her introduction.

"Um….I'm Gem. I control plasma. It's nothing special."

But Typhoon put her hoof around her purple friend and smiled at her.

"You are plenty special, Gem." She assured her. "Princess, my name ees Typhoon. My element ees wind."

"The name's Terrain. But I like to go by Terra for short. I'm Earth."

"Agua's my name. Water's my element."

"And my name is Pyro. As it would suggest, my element is fire."

Celestia looked at Pyro once more. But this time very closely. She had seen him before. But not up close and in person. Where? Oh yes. She remembered. She saw him not in person. But in photographs from an old friend. But she still had to be sure.

"Pyro, does the name, Hitashi Ma mean anything to you?"

"Wait a minute." Pyro stopped in his tracks. "You know Master Ma?"

Celestia smiled.

"Almost everyone in Equestria knows your master. He and I especially. He's one of my closest friends as he is to all in this country." Then she looked at pyro directly at Pyro with her next words. "He often visited the castle. He spoke very highly of you. His star student in his martial arts class. And he also said you were the most advanced fire bender he ever saw."

Then she used her magic to show Pyro and the others pictures. Old photographs that were taken by Master Ma himself. They were mostly pictures of the students the elderly pony taught in martial arts and power control. There also a few of Master Ma himself. He was a very elderly pony with a white mane and mustache to match. His coat was dark red. And his cutie mark was a black wheel that looked somewhat like a gear. This was the Alamantian symbol of wisdom.

And then there were many of Master Ma working directly with a young version of Pyro himself. Teaching him how to properly fight, and there was a few other photos of the elder pony working with Pyro on how to control his pyrokinesis.

"I didn't even know he had photos." Pyro confessed softly.

"He's a very resourceful pony." Celestia said to him.

"I've met him a few times." Typhoon said. "He travels all around ze vorld. He actually helped me vith my own aerokinesis."

"No way. He helped me too." Cryo said.

It turns out all six of the present Alamantians had received lessons from Master Ma. But as nice as that was for them to know, there was a question one of them asked that demanded an answer.

"Umm….you….you wouldn't happen to remember the last time you saw him. Would you?" Gem asked.

Celestia thought hard about that. But she did remember.

"If I remember correctly, the last time I saw Master Ma was…about three months ago. It was a much more serious visit than others. He warned me that something bad was going to happen soon. And if what you told me about Nightmare Moon is correct, then he may be right."

"Three months ago?" Terra wondered. "That's very strange."

"How so?" Twilight asked her.

Cryo answered that one.

"See, one of the reasons we're here is to find out what began the war in Alamante. And the other one is to find Master Ma. None of us have seen him for years and we've been covertly searching without a single clue found."

"Until you showed us that book." Pyro said to Twilight. "That history book belonged to my master. If we couldn't find him, he made it that way. But he wanted YOU to find that book. And he wanted you to come find us. And I think I might know why."

"Then please tell us." Twilight answered. "If this has anything to do with that prophecy, then please tell me what page it's on in this book. I read it thoroughly and didn't find a thing."

Twilight used her magic and showed him the book one more time.

"Turn to page 57."

Twilight sighed and went to the page Pyro spoke of. But there was nothing there that spoke about a prophecy.

"See? Nothing." Twilight assured him.

But the Alamantians knew that book better than any of them did. Typhoon walked over and put her hoof on the page.

"Sometimes, you just have to look a little closer."

And then she turned the page outward. And as it turns out, page 57 was folded in to make it looked normal sized. And on the folded in pages, there were more words. And those were the words of the very prophecy Pyro and the others spoke of. Twilight and her five friends, along with Spike and the princess, all looked at the pages as Twilight read them out loud.

"It says….Darkness shall fall across the land and all will seem lost. An old evil long thought forever vanquished returns to spread evil once more. Harmony and nature shall then come together as one and a miracle will happen."

That was the prophecy. And right below the text, there were small inked pictures of twelve symbols. Six of them being the six hieroglyphs that stood for the six elements of nature. And the other six caught Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie off guard. There were symbols that looked exactly like their own cutie marks. A pink star, a red apple, a blue balloon, a pink butterfly, a dark blue amethyst, and a red lightning bolt.

"Are those…" Rainbow couldn't bring herself to finish.

"This prophecy says in simpler terms that the six elements of nature shall somehow work together with the Elements of Harmony to defeat a long lost evil." Agua said.

"That's why we were very interested when you told us who you were." Terra said.

"We're supposed to fight Nightmare Moon? Again?" Rarity asked. "Oh why? It hard enough beating her the first time!"

"I know it was stressful on you, Rarity." Celestia said. "But I do now believe what Master Ma said about a returning evil seems to be exact."

"Which is why we need to talk to Luna, princess." Applejack said.

Celestia nodded. But along the way to her room, Celestia began to remember how Luna and Nightmare Moon were related. And the little incident between the two of them has never left Luna's mind. So she might not want to talk about it.

And being very loving and protecting of her younger sister, she would definitely respect her wishes if it came to that.

A minute later, they came to a door in the castle bearing a large mark of a crescent moon. This was the door to Luna's room. And with a simple spell, Celestia opened it. And inside the room, the second princess was there reading a book.

Dark blue coat, with a darker blue mane and tail that waved in the exact fashion Celestia's did. This was Princess Luna. As soon as the door opened up, she saw her sister along with twelve smaller ponies.

"Tia? What's going on?" she asked.

"Luna, you remember Twilight Sparkle and her friends." Celestia said.

Luna smiled at Twilight.

"But of course. She released the Elements of Harmony and returned me to normal. But who are the other six."

Celestia introduced them next.

"This is Terra, Gem, Agua, Cryo, Pyro, and Typhoon. They're from Alamante."

"Alamante?" Luna had heard of Alamante before and the news of the war. That's why she was interested in seeing six ponies from that country here in Equestria.

"The war is the reason we're here, Princess." Pyro said. "We were wondering what you know about a figure called Nightmare Moon."

Luna froze right up. She was nowhere near comfortable talking about a subject. So she did something she wasn't very proud of. She lied.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know very much on her. I'm sorry I can't be of any help." Luna immediately turned her back on them and began to walk the other way.

Celestia would have to tell them herself out of respect for her sister.

"Well I guess that's about it then." Celestia said starting to leave Luna's room.

"Wait."

But Pyro held up a hoof and everyone froze in their tracks.

"Not quite yet." He muttered.

And then he looked at the pink pony with the blond mane that was his best friend.

"Typhoon. You're on."

Typhoon nodded and then she took a few steps forward. Luna's back was still turned so she had no idea everyone had not moved yet. And then Typhoon narrowed her eyes and focused her mind on Luna. And in a split second, her mind was inside the dark blue princess's.

"_That was way too close. I can never tell them about the truth of Nightmare. What would they say? What would they DO?"_

That was all Typhoon needed to hear. Turning off the telepathy, she looked at her friends both new and old.

After a strange facial expression, Typhoon spread her wings and flew over to Luna. Then she landed right in front of her blocking her walking path.

"Um…is there something else?" Luna asked.

"Vhy did you lie?" Typhoon asked right back.

Once again, Luna froze and tried her best not to show she was a bit freaked out. The pink pegasus was basically glaring at her.

"Lie? I would never do such a thing. I am a princess. I can't lie."

But Typhoon didn't but it one bit.

"Oh is zat so?"

The pegasus's eyes narrowed once more and then Luna's head was filled with a voice.

"_Do you zink that my friends and I are 'ere for some casual visit? No vay. You know something about Nightmare Moon. And you're going to tell us."_

Luna began to back up scared of what was now happening. Where was that voice coming from? It was obviously Typhoon's but her lips weren't even moving.

"How are you doing that? Stop it this instant!" Luna shouted.

But even though it was a command given by a princess, Typhoon didn't stop. She only began to walk forward and focus more.

"_Just tell us vhat we came 'ere to find out. Thees ees no game I'm playing."_

Luna was backed up against a corner now. Celestia tried to approach her, but she was shockingly blocked by Agua.

"Just give it a few more seconds."

This was new. Somepony was actually telling Celestia, the PRINCESS, what to do. Needless to say, Twilight was horrified. But Celestia however remained calm trusting the six Alamantians. But what was going on with the pink one and what was she doing to Luna? That's the only thing Celestia couldn't figure out.

"I am ordering you as Princess! Stop this at once!"

"_So sorry, princess. But I'm Alamantian."_

Luna was now officially terrified. But not of Typhoon and what was happening in her head, but rather of her having to spill the beans about Nightmare and how she and her are known.

"_TELL US NOW!"_

"Okay! I'll talk! Just please! Stop doing that!"

Typhoon finally stopped narrowing her eyes and her mind departed Luna's. Then Luna took a seat trying to get rid of the massive headache she now had.

Typhoon's friends all approached her and looked at Luna as well.

"Luna, what was going on?" Celestia asked.

"She…she was inside my head. Talking to me." Luna answered.

"How? That's impossible." Celestia assumed.

"Not for her." Pyro said as he walked to his best friend's side. "See, Typhoon here is very gifted other than being able to control the wind. She's also a very powerful telepath. Meaning she can read anypony's mind without you even knowing and also communicate with them whenever she wants."

This astounded both princesses very much. For the longest time they didn't believe in any form of psychic abilities. They believed in magic but they considered those two things to be very different from each other. But Luna couldn't deny it as she began to understand. Typhoon was inside her head using no magic at all.

"That also means that if you lie to us again, we'll know right off the bat." Agua added. "So start talking, Princess."

On any other day, Twilight would have been terrified to see anypony talking that way to a princess. But on this particular day, she wasn't really thinking about that. After being attacked by Shadowmares a couple times and nearly getting killed, she wanted to hear Princess Luna spill everything. And she was just about to until….

"That's so cool that she can read minds!" Pinkie Pie began to ramble on. "It's like your heads never really alone wherever you go, like having your own telepathy pal on the go wherever you go no matter where you might go, there they are right there in your brain talking to you."

All the other ponies except for Celestia began to groan as Pinkie went on.

"Hey Pinkie." Typhoon called. "You vant to see something else I can do vith my telepathy?"

Pinkie smiled hugely at her.

"Uh-huh!"

Then Typhoon looked at Pinkie and placed her right hoof on her forehead.

"Go to sleep." The telepath muttered.

"Okay." Pinkie quickly said.

Pinkie then fell over on her side and began to snore. And once again, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Applejack, Celestia, and Luna were amazed at Typhoon's ability.

"Amazing." Celestia muttered. "But, will she be alright?"

"Oh she'll be fine." Cryo told the princess. "As soon as we're done, Typhoon will wake her back up."

With tall that said, Luna took a seat and everyone else did too. And then Typhoon secretly began to read her mind once more on the hunt for any lie of any magnitude.

And then Princess Luna began to speak.

"Just so you know, this is quite a long story." She began. "But please don't think badly of me when I tell you this. I'm too ashamed of it as it is."

"What is it?" Pyro asked.

With a sigh, Luna confessed.

"The reason I know who Nightmare Moon is….is because for a time, I WAS Nightmare Moon."

Yes. It did shock the six Alamantians to learn of this truth. But it required an explanation to which Luna gave.

"Many centuries ago, Celestia and I worked together to rule Equestria and raise the sun and moon every day and night. But at some point, I began to grow jealous of my sister because ponies always played in her daylight and ignored the night I brought to them."

"Okay well I get that." Cryo said. "I'm sorry I interrupted. Go on."

"Thank you." Luna said. "But my hidden jealousy and anger somehow made me a target for the entity that took me over. The entity….of Nightmare Moon. My mind and body was twisted and drunken with darkness."

"I had no choice but to seal Luna away in the moon. And she stayed there for a thousand years." Celestia added. "But when she escaped, Twilight and the others used the power of their friendship to unleash the power of the Elements of Harmony and defeat Nightmare and give me back the sister I missed so dearly."

Luna and Celestia shared a smile as a loud snore from Pinkie Pie distracted the rest of them for a split second. But they soon came right back.

"But I thought we destroyed Nightmare Moon the first time the six of us used the Elements of Harmony." Rainbow Dash said referring to her five friends.

"No." Luna corrected. "You see, Nightmare Moon is not merely an identity that I created myself."

Now that got everyone confused.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Even Celestia had no idea.

"You weren't there, sister. But I know." Luna answered. "Nightmare Moon is not like us. She is merely an evil spirit created from eons of pure hatred that come from certain ponies' hearts. But although powerful, she does not have the power to take on her own shape in the form of a physical body. So in order for her to survive, she must bond with a living host. And then posses that host."

It seemed clear but at the same time it didn't. There was still more to be explained.

"So you see, when the six of you first used the Elements of Harmony on me, you didn't destroy Nightmare Moon. You merely expelled her essence out of my body. If you saw her only a few hours ago, than that can only mean she has found a new host." Luna went on. "The thing you must now find out for yourselves is…who is the new host?"

"Well….you were the original host. What are the requirements?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Luna thought hard and good about that very good question. It was a long time ago, but she did remember what emotions she had in her heart right before she became Nightmare Moon.

"Anger….rage…..jealousy….sadness….that's what I felt in myself." Luna answered. "And I regret ever feeling like that."

There was nothing else that needed to be said after that.

"Princess Luna, this has really helped us a lot. Thank you very much." Cryo said.

Luna nodded.

"Be safe, my little ponies. Nightmare Moon is not to be taken lightly."

With that, the ponies began to leave. All of them but one that is.

"Um..Typhoon? Aren't you forgetting something?" Twilight said to the element of wind.

"No. I don't zink so." Typhoon responded. "Vhy do you ask?"

Twilight pointed to the ground where Pinkie was still underneath the wind pony's telepathic slumber.

"Oh. He he." She giggled. "My bad."

Then she placed her front hoof on her temple and began to concentrate.

"Alright, Pinkie. You can vake up now."

Pinkie's eyes shot straight open and then Pinkie herself shot straight up to stand up tall. And then her chatterbox ways immediately activated.

"Oh that was so awesome, Typhoon! You gotta do that again when I go to sleep tonight! I was dreaming the most awesome dream that I could have EVER imagined!"

She went on and on all the way out of Luna's chambers. But Pyro stayed behind one more second because he wanted to say something before he left.

"Is there something else on your mind, young one?" Luna asked.

"I just wanna say something." Pyro said before going on. "You may have done some bad things in the past. But you can't let that define who you are. If I didn't believe that, I would not be the pony I am today."

Luna frowned a bit but she was hearing what he was saying.

"It's all in the past. It's done. You can't change that. Nopony can. But here's what you can do. Stop beating yourself up about it. Are you really sorry for all the things you did as Nightmare Moon?"

"Of course I am. Not a day goes by when I'm not." Luna answered.

Pyro grew a small smile on his face and a gentle look in his eyes.

"Then don't worry about what anypony else thinks. If you're truly sorry and regret all the bad you've done as Nightmare, than that's all you need. Before you begin to seek other pony's forgiveness, you must first forgive yourself."

Although they were the words of a pony far younger than her, Luna heard Pyro to be very wise for his age. She actually grew a smile on her face.

"Thank you for that. And you're right. I need to forgive myself first." Luna said.

"Good day, Princess."

With that, Pyro nodded one more time and left Luna's room. As he did, Celestia smiled at him.

"I see Hitashi's wisdom has rubbed off on you." She said.

Pyro smiled as she referenced Master Ma again. But that little happy moment was cut short.

"So um….now what do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Now, Fluttershy…..I don't know." Twilight said. "Princess, what do you suggest?"

"Well if what you tell me is correct, then not only do you need to keep these other ponies safe, but we must find a way to keep the Elements of Harmony themselves safe." Celestia said.

"But aren't they safe enough in that vault?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm afraid they're not. If Discord was able to get through that door to the elements, then it's possible Nightmare can too."

"Uhh….." The shy Gem began to speak. "I think I might know a way"

Everypony looked at Gem now.

"Really? How?" Twilight asked.

"Well…there's this spell. Alamantian. And if it gets pulled off correctly, the Elements of Harmony will be a lot safer than they are now." Gem explained.

"That's great." Terra said. "With all the recent danger we've been encountering, we'll need a simpler way to watch over them."

"Big words coming from the hippie." Agua muttered.

And that was the point where Terra's temper became lost. She didn't care what company she was in right now. She glared at Agua and then approached him until she was right up in his face.

"I'd much rather be a hippie than a total jerk like you!" she raised her voice. "And how many times have I told you to not call me that?"

"Maybe once the smoke stops coming out of your room, we'll talk about me stopping." Agua responded. "But in the meantime, it seems to fit with you wanting to be…as you put it, one with the Earth you so tenderly love. Oh man that was a funny one."

Terra just growled and her hooves began to glow with yellow energy.

"How about I REALLY be one with the Earth and take a chunk out of the wall and then use it to cave in your skull?" Terra shouted.

"Oh just try it, dope fiend." Agua dared her.

But then their faces were separated when a small wall of fire came in between them, startling everyone except Pyro who made the wall to begin with. With a wave of his hoof, it was gone.

"Have you two finished yet?" he scolded them. "Agua, none of us like you calling her that! And Terra, Agua's a jerk! You know it. I know it. We ALL know it. Just move on and ignore him."

The two earth ponies sighed and glared at each other one last time before looking away.

"Does that happen often?" Applejack muttered to Typhoon.

"Oh yeah." The pegasus of wind murmured back.

"Alright." Pyro said. "Now Gem. This spell. Do you have the book?"

"Yeah. I always have it. Here." Gem replied.

Gem's horn began to glow. And instead of the glow being purple, the glow in her horn actually turned out to be a dim yellow. But the spell she used was to make a book appear.

But the thing was so small, Spike could eat it in one bite.

As she motioned it to Pyro, the red unicorn got it in his own magical grip and set it down on the floor face up. And of course, Twilight's skepticism reached a high point.

"Really? THIS is a spell book?"

Pyro chuckled.

"Pocket edition."

And then the orange glow in his horn came back and he cast another spell on the book. Then the book began to shift as if it were a piece of paper unfolding itself from many creases.

As the folds went on, Twilight and her friends remained speechless and Pyro was talking.

"This one book contains every spell that great Alamantian unicorns have ever come up with. Whether it be from simple lifting spells to the more advanced stuff, this is the one book that all Alamantian unicorns have ever used to learn magic.

As Pyro put the last fold out on the book, the length and width was about, one and a half feet by two and a half feet. It seemed pretty big, but it was very thin.

"Really? THIS tiny little thing has EVERY spell known in your country?" Twilight was still not bought over.

But then Pyro placed his hoof on the face of the book and raised it up. As his hoof elevated, the book got thicker and thicker. And then the whole book was about as thick as it was long, and for Twilight and the other Equestrians, that was just ridiculous.

"Every. Known. Spell." Pyro repeated.

Twilight just stared at the book marveling at it's size.

"So….many….pages." she looked as if she was about to get hearts in her eyes for that book.

Rainbow just put her hoof on Twilight's back trying to make her calm down.

"Easy there, Twilight. Don't go nuts." She muttered.

Pyro just chuckled.

"After a few dozen centuries of creating spells, that thing has gotten a bit overweight." Pyro said. "Now Gem, what page is this spell of yours on?"

"Um…." Gem's hoof rubbed her chin thinking. "I think…page 589."

Pyro's magic turned to the right page and everyone looked on the page and saw a depiction of a pony and some strange item caught in some magical force. But only Pyro and his fellow Alamantians could read it since it was still in the Alamantian language.

"What kind of spell is this?" Rarity asked.

"You'll see." Terra told her. "But in order for this spell to work, we're gonna need the Elements of Harmony. Where are they?"

"Follow me."

Celestia led them all once more through the corridors and hallways of the castle until they reached a very large door. And there looked to be a keyhole in the center of it. Celestia inserted her horn in the hole and it glowed a golden yellow. Then the door opened up and the twelve other ponies were momentarily blinded by the great blue light that shone out of the door.

And when the light died down, there was a chest floating in front of them thanks to Celestia's magic. When she opened it up, five golden necklaces and a single gold tiara were revealed to be inside. The gemstones encrusted into those jewelry pieces were similar to Twilight's and her friends cutie marks. Pyro and his friends were all amazed to see them.

"The Elements of Harmony themselves." Pyro muttered. "When my master told me about them, I didn't believe they existed. But then again, I was only six at the time."

"I vas five vhen my grand-mere told me ze story." Typhoon added.

Applejack looked strangely at Typhoon.

"What's a grand-mere?" she asked.

"It's French for grandmother, Applejack." Rarity told her.

"Oui. Zat is correct." But then Typhoon's face went to a sad expression. "I do miss her."

"Oh I'm sure you'll see her soon. The war can't last forever. Then you can go home." Pinkie Pie said to her.

"Actually….she died right before I met Pyro." Typhoon sadly corrected her.

"Oh." Then Pinkie did something she rarely does. Frown. Everypony did. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Typhoon assured her. "Now lets get to thees spell."

"Quite right." Pyro agreed. "Princess, would you please place the elements in a circle right here?"

Celestia nodded and levitated the elements out of the box and in a circle right next to them.

"Now before Gem starts this off, which element do…" Pyro started.

"Wait. What?" Gem interrupted him. "Pyro, I thought you were going to do it."

"Nope." Pyro corrected. "You're doing it, Gem."

"Bu…but Pyro….I'm not good enough. I'm not.."

"You are perfectly capable of pulling this off." Pyro said to her. "Gem, I've seen you with these kinds of spells. You're amazing. And I have faith in you."

Gem had known Pyro for a few years now. And whenever she felt down about herself, he was always the one to get her motivated enough. She always felt good whenever she heard him talk in a good way about her.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

With a nod, Gem turned around and looked at Twilight and her group.

"Okay. Which element do each of you represent?" she asked.

Each of the six told her which element they were. Twilight: Magic. Applejack: Honesty. Rainbow Dash: Loyalty. Pinkie Pie: Laughter. Rarity: Generosity. Fluttershy: Kindness.

Spike hopped off of Twilight anticipating something was gonna happen that involved him getting off. But without even thinking, he hopped onto the next pony's back who was closest. And that just so happened to be Terra. And she was more than surprised. And Spike was immediately regretting not thinking about he was doing. But he got lucky.

"Eh. Whatever." That's what Terra said.

"So…I'm alright up here?" Spike asked to be on the safe side.

"Sure. You actually got rid of a knot I've had in my back for the longest time." The pony of earth said.

Now comfortable, Spike relaxed. And then Gem led the six harmony elements over to the elements themselves and told them to stand in front of their designated one. But Gem still wouldn't tell them what spell this was or what it was even going to do. She just told them in order for it to work, the six of them had to concentrate on their element alone and think about nothing else.

And they did just that. Although it was hard for Pinkie Pie to not think about cupcakes but she fought through it. And after checking with Typhoon to see if they were all focusing their minds, it was all ready to begin. Gem's twisty horn began to glow a bright electric purple.

He mind was also being focused on all six elements. All six of them floated an inch off the ground and then they began to glow white. But then the color Gem's horn glowed shifted from purple to white. That's when a small beam shot out of each element at the pony that they belonged to. Then a big blinding flash over came them all. When their eyesight came back, all the ponies there opened their eyes and saw that the Elements of Harmony were gone. And everypony was looking at Gem.

"What in tarnation did you do with the elements?" Applejack shouted. "Where are they?"

"Did you steal them?" Rainbow demanded.

"No." Typhoon answered. "We didn't steal them."

"Well then where are they?" Rarity asked.

Instead of using words, Pyro used his magic to levitate the Alamantian spellbook over to them so they could see for themselves. Using the same translation spell she used on the history book, Twiight was able to decipher it.

There was a pictograph of a strange looking object and a pony being surrounded by an aura of light. And then there was another one with the picture of the object over the outline of the pony.

"It says this is the merger spell. It combines the life force of a pony with the power of a magical object with a mystical force. Extreme concentration required."

And boom. That was when they all figured out where the Elements were.

"You put the Elements of Harmony…inside our bodies?" Applejack asked.

"Yes I did." Gem answered.

"With the Elements of Harmony manifested inside of you, they should be a lot safer now." Pyro explained.

"Well the Elements might be safe. But what about US?" Rarity asked referring to herself and her five friends. "Now those horrible disgusting Shadowmares might just come for us."

Pyro smiled to assure the young mare.

"I have thought of that too, Rarity. And Celestia agrees with me."

Pyro and Celestia smiled at another sharing a nod. Then Pyro looked over at the five he considered to be his brothers and sisters. Then it was back to his new Equestrian friends.

"Since now you are potential targets for Nightmare Moon, the six of you have now been officially been placed under our watch." Pyro said. "Myself and the others will gather our things and go with you all back to Ponyville."

Now everyone was able to make sense of what Pyro was saying. The Elementals were going to go back to the rock, get their stuff, and then move in with Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

"Hold on there, Pyro." Applejack said. "Ah'm not so sure about that. Sure it's one thing for you to watch over us but is it really needed for you to LIVE with us? We've only known you guys for a matter of hours."

Celestia stepped forward to give the answer to that one.

"If the situation was not as grave as it is, then we wouldn't push this." She started. "But Pyro has a point. Nightmare Moon isn't done coming after you. It's the best for everypony if you stay as close as you can to each other to ensure your safety."

Some of them weren't really up to that idea. But they didn't dare argue considering that Princess Celestia was backing this plan. So they kept their mouths shut and just nodded.

And then Pyro looked at his icy brother.

"Cryo, accompany Pinkie Pie home. Protect her with your life."

Cryo walked over to Pyro and looked at Pinkie Pie who had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Alright! Ice maker living in my house! Free air conditioning! And wait till Mr. and Mrs. Cake get a load of him!" Pinkie was of course ecstatic to become roommates with any of them.

But then Pyro said this last thing to Cryo.

"And strongly exercise the art…of blending in."

Cryo nodded and repeated it back in different words.

"No powers unless necessary. Got it."

"Awwwwwww." Now Pinkie wasn't smiling so big.

And then the fire pony went on as Cryo stood next to Pinkie Pie.

"Terra, you will watch over Applejack."

Terra nodded and walked over to Applejack stopping at her side. Applejack actually liked Terra. So she had no problem with it. Then Pyro went on.

"Typhoon,"

But he didn't even have to say anything more.

"Fluttershy?"

Pyro chuckled. Her telepathy was just too awesome.

"Fluttershy."

The pink wind maker nodded and then went over to Fluttershy who smiled at her. Rainbow Dash was kind of jealous because she kind of wanted to get paired with her. Fluttershy was a bit pleased to be paired with the pink pegasus. She seemed a little more on the calm side than the rest of them. Not more than Gem though.

"Twilight, I will watch over you myself." Pyro said.

"Sounds alright to me." Twilight answered.

Twilight actually liked that arrangement. Since Pyro was the leader and she was kind of the leader of her friends, they felt that they would get along nicely.

"Gem, I'm assigning you to.."

But Agua interrupted.

"Alright. You're putting Gem with Rarity and I'm going with Rainbow. Done deal."

But as soon as Agua took his first step away…

"No."

Pyro uttered that one word and Agua froze right up.

"Gem's going with Rainbow Dash." Pyro said to Agua. "And you, Agua, are gonna be watching over Rarity."

Rainbow Dash took a sigh of relief when she found out she wasn't gonna be paired with Agua. She would have taken the strange Terra over him. But Gem would do fine. At least she thought that.

And Agua just stood there glaring at his red leader.

"You're joking right?" he muttered.

Pyro shook his head side to side signifying he was dead serious.

"Pyro, a word. NOW."

As Agua began to walk away, Pyro just sighed and groaned.

"Oh great. A word." Then he looked over at Typhoon. "Time this one."

Typhoon nodded and then Pyro and Agua went behind a closed door.

"Um…what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Trust me. It's better to not ask that question and leave them alone." Cryo warned.

"Well I disagree." Rarity said. "I think he's talking about me considering the way Agua reacted when Pyro told him he was going to look after me. I want to know what they're saying."

"One step ahead of you." Twilight readied her horn.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Terra muttered.

Twilight stepped forward and her horn began to glow. A spell shot at the door Pyro and Agua closed behind them and the two of them didn't know it, but now everyone on the outside of that door they were behind could see them and hear everything they were saying. And with the both of them sporting angry looks in their eyes, their words sounded something like this.

"Out of all of them, you choose me to watch over HER? Do you hate me, Pyro?" Agua shouted at the red unicorn.

"What's wrong with her?" Pyro asked back. "Rarity seems like a nice pony to me."

"Oh please. I knew her from the second I saw her! She's a fashion guru! I'll bet you anything that she's just spoiled uptight brat who cares only about herself and is too stupid to notice anything around her!"

"She's the Element of Generosity! That little fact right there makes everything you said to be totally wrong! I paired you with her because call me crazy, I think you might be able to learn something from her."

"And what is that supposed to teach me, Pyro? Teach me how annoying she can be? I mean come on! I've only known her for not even one day, and I already get the urge to wanna hang myself whenever she rambles on and on about her stupid little fashion career!"

Pyro was beginning to growl. But on the other side of that door, everyone was beginning to regret listening in on this conversation. Celestia was just blown away on how two ponies who are so close in relationships could be at each other's throats like this.

But then everyone noticed one more thing. A soft sob escaped Rarity's throat. And her eyes were brimming with tears. It was kind of obvious now that she was hurt by what Agua had just said. Seeing her pain, Cryo walked over to her.

"Hey hey hey. Don't cry. Trust me. Agua's like this with just about everyone." The pony of ice told her.

"But why?" Rainbow Dash asked as he walked over to Rarity as well. "Why is he so mean?"

"He doesn't do it on purpose." Gem said to her new partner. "The tribe he was raised with, the way they trained him, it just made him into what he is."

Not wanting to talk any longer, they all went silent once more and looked at the two arguing ponies.

"How dare you speak that way of her!" Pyro shouted. "You know, Cryo might be the pony of ice, but your heart is so icy it makes him look like a frickin furnace!"

"Oh cut the crap, Pyro! Those six ponies shouldn't even be near us! We should be doing this ourselves! They'll only get in the way and cause trouble for us!"

"You are some piece of work, you know that? They're the Elements of Harmony for Alamante's sake! They deserve nothing but our utmost respect! They were the ones who defeated Nightmare Moon the first time around!"

"Oh yeah? Well they certainly did a shitty job! Because she's still alive, isn't she?"

Now that made all six of the harmony ponies look down at the ground. Agua's words might have been extremely harsh, but they couldn't shake the fact that he was right. They didn't do a good enough job when they faced Nightmare Moon the first time around. If they had done something more, there's a chance none of this could have happened.

"I've had enough of this!" Pyro's voice went up to the max right there. "Agua, listen to me. I'm not asking you to like living with her because let's face it. You hate everything. All I'm asking for is for you to give Rarity a chance. You only think you know her. But you don't. Just give her a chance and you might be surprised at what you find. Now can you PLEASE pull some maturity out of your ass and do that? Can you?"

Agua just growled.

"And one more thing." Pyro said. "Those six ponies out there are just as special as you and I. They might not have completely destroyed Nightmare Moon but they WERE able to defeat her. And that just indicates how strong they really are. They're not weak, Agua. They're the farthest thing from it. And I think it would be very wise of you to notice that. Because they're going to be sticking with us for quite a while."

Agua had nothing to say. Pyro's argument was too much for him to counter. Sighing in defeat, he admitted it out loud.

"Alright. I'll give it a chance. But I'm not going to like it."

"I just said I'm not asking you to like it." Pyro said. "Thank you, Agua."

A few seconds later, Pyro and Agua exited the room and Twilight stopped using her magic to try and hide it. It was a success. Pyro and Agua were oblivious to the fact they were watched.

But as soon as Agua stood close to Rarity, the water pony was able to easily notice her glaring at him.

"What?" Agua muttered.

And then Rarity's severely hurt feelings took control of her next actions.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BIG JERK!"

Then the silver coated unicorn ran away crying her eyes out. And Agua was surprised it happened at all.

Then he turned around to notice everyone looking at hi quite crossly. Even Celestia wasn't really thrilled about what just happened.

"Nice going, Agua." Applejack sternly said. "You gone and hurt Rarity's feelings."

But then to most of their confusion, Agua then grew a stern face of his own.

"Screw that! How does she even know what I said?"

He caught on rather quickly. And it wasn't before long Pyro began to agree with him. They were behind a closed door. How could any of them heard them? They were yelling sure but the walls were pretty thick. Unless….

"Typhoon?" Pyro looked over at the element of wind.

And she immediately shook her head.

"Hey eet vasn't me! Eet vas her!"

She raised a hoof and pointed at Twilight. And now Pyro and Agua were looking at her a bit surprised and also a hint offended.

"Twilight?" Pyro said to her. "What did you do?"

"Well, Rarity wanted to know what you guys were talking about. So I cast a spell that let us all hear what you were saying on the other side of the wall."

Pyro sighed upon hearing that.

"Okay. I understand why you did it. But just for future reference, whenever you see Agua and I going into a room together, it's best just to stay clear for a while"

Twilight nodded understanding that.

"Well okay. But I think somepony needs to go and talk to Rarity." Twilight added.

"I'll go!" Spike jumped up and began to run in Rarity's direction.

But he was caught two seconds later in the magical grip of Twilight's magic.

"No. Not you, Spike. I was thinking more like Agua."

Everyone did look at Agua who was now trying his best to glare at all of them at once.

"No effing way. I'm not going out there."

"Agua, you hurt her. YOU be the one to fix her." Pyro said.

"OKAY!" he shouted. "But just for the record, I'm caving early because I can't stand to listen to another one of your lectures!"

The blue pony then stormed off in the direction Rarity went.

"He is such a….oh I can't find a good word. Jerk's been overused." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry. I'll show you a list I have back at the rock." Terra told her.

"Well I'm sure in time he'll warm up to her just like he warmed up to the five of you. You are his friends aren't you?"

Pyro, Typhoon, Terra, Gem, and Cryo all looked at Celestia with looks that clearly stated they were unsure about the answer to that question. And Celestia herself also sported a look like that upon seeing them not respond immediately.

"Well….uhhh…" Gem tried to think of something but nothing good or positive came to her.

But Terra thought of something. It wasn't the best but it was all anyone had.

"He's like the guy who's an asshole but he's our asshole." The pony of earth said.

It wasn't a lot to go by. But everypony there, even Celestia had to agree, that pretty much described Agua. But Celestia had high hopes for Agua. She had faith that he could become a better pony. He had potential. He just needed to recognize it. At least that's only what she herself thought. Everyone else, had the same opinion about the pony of water. He's just a heartless jerk who cares only about himself. Pyro thought that only halfway. The other half of him remembered Master Ma's teachings to always find the good in anypony. But with Agua, Pyro had been searching a long time for that so called, "good." But his search right now was fruitless. But there were some moments when he proved himself to be more than just a jerk.

"That's not entirely true." Even Cryo knew that too. "Agua may be a hardhead sometimes, but deep down he's good. He's had some moments where he shows that he cares. I've seen them."

"Name one time that jerk was ever nice." Rainbow Dash was daring Cryo now.

"Just trust me." Was all Cryo said back to her.

"By the way, thanks for sticking up for all of us."

Twilight said that to Pyro. And she was referring to when Pyro was defending the Elements of Harmony in the argument with his watery comrade.

"Don't mention it." He responded.

Outside the castle, Rarity had her face buried in her hooves and she was crying a river. At first she thought being partnered with him wouldn't be so bad. But after hearing all of that horrible stuff Agua said about her, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. As she wiped away another tear that was loose on her cheek, she watched it fall. But then the tear itself stopped in midair and floated up so it was in front of her face.

"Did you know tears have water in them?"

That voice was the blue Earth pony's. Agua was approaching her and he still kept the teardrop suspended in the air.

"What do you want?" Rarity snapped. "Come to tell me how annoying I am when you don't even know me?"

"Look, it was wrong of me to say that about you or any of your friends for that matter." Agua was having a difficult time getting this out. He hated sounding weak. "I always act before I think and it always gets me into scrapes I find hard to get out of. But I always seem to because I'm strong."

"Good for you." Rarity failed to see any point to what he was saying.

But that was because he hadn't gotten to the point yet. And Agua did his best to restrain himself from getting angry again.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you and your friends. It wasn't fair for me to judge you without getting to know you first."

Now Rarity was actually looking into his eyes. But Agua wasn't trying to look back into hers. It was difficult enough NOT looking at her.

"I'm not saying I'm gonna like living with you, but…will you please let me watch over and protect you?"

Watch over…and protect her? Rarity let those words playback in her head a few times before looking at Agua more closely. He didn't look like the kind of guy who would be roommate material. Everypony who knew him knew that. But his facial expression clearly showed that he wanted to protect her from danger.

Agua just fiddled with Rarity's floating tear by expanding it and manipulating it while he waited for her answer. But the things he did with that one tear distracted Rarity from giving her answer. But she quickly regained her train of thought however.

"Well it's not the most formal apology I've ever heard." Rarity said. "But…I do accept it. And yes I will allow you to protect me."

Agua nodded and then released his mind grip on that now large tear. It splashed on the ground and quickly evaporated into the sunlight. And then everyone else joined them.

"So are you two okay?" Pyro asked.

The both of them nodded at the red and orange unicorn.

"Good. Now there's just a couple things we need to do." Pyro went on. "Let's head back to the rock, get our stuff, and then we're moving in with our new friends."

That meant it was time to say goodbye to the Princess.

"I can rely on you to protect these ponies, Pyro?" Celestia asked him.

"I will guard Twilight with my own life. And I trust my brothers and sisters to do the same for the rest." Then Pyro stood on his hind hoofs and bowed at her like he did when he said hello. "Thank you for your time, Princess."

Celestia stood on her hind hooves once more, put her front ones together, and bowed to him again. Twilight and the other five Elements of Harmony had no clue as to why the princess would bow to anyone.

"Take good care of Twilight and her friends. They are truly special to me." The princess said before going back into the castle alone.

As the doors closed, that left the twelve ponies alone in the courtyard.

"Well….now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Now, Rainbow…we go back to our rock, pack our stuff, and then move in with you guys." Cryo explained.

"Cool. New roommate." Spike was obviously on board with the arrangement.

That was all that needed to be said. And then the six Alamantians grabbed hold of their new partners, and teleported back to Whitetail Wood. Where the rock awaited them.


	6. Ponyville's New Residents

**I only own my OCs and the plot. Enjoy.**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 6: Ponyville's New Residents**

Twilight and her friends still weren't one hundred percent sure this idea was the best one, but if Princess Celestia was going along with it, they had to know it was the right thing to do. After the teleportation was complete, the Elements of Harmony found themselves back inside the rock that the six Alamantians called their home. But now it was time to leave it for good. The six foreign ponies all had to pack their stuff and leave.

Pyro lit up the giant torches that acted as their source of light and then each of the six went off to their own rooms to get everything they owned. And their partners all respectively followed. Each of them had their own room themed to their liking.

Cryo's room was chock full of snow hills and ice patches. Pinkie Pie of course jumped for joy because she loved to ice-skate. As Cryo began to pack his things, Pinkie skated on the ice humming a melody.

Terra's room was more rockier and dirtier. There were even small caves and underground tunnels that Terra dug herself. Applejack was quite impressed with the work Terra put into that room. But as soon as she entered, Terra hid an object from Applejack. Applejack caught a glimpse of it. But she couldn't tell what it was before Terra covered it up with a blanket.

"What's under the blanket, pardner?" she asked.

Terra knew full well what was under there. But she didn't want to tell. What she had…was a very expensive water pipe. A bong to be more specific. Yes. There's a reason Agua calls her a hippie. Terra smokes the leaf.

"Um….nothing." she lied right off the bat.

"O….kay." Applejack wasn't sure to let it go or not.

But she did anyway knowing sooner or later she'd find out. As soon as she turned her head, Terra tossed the bong into her duffel bag along with a big brown paper bag filled with the contents that go with the bong itself.

Typhoon's room was very interesting to Fluttershy. It was pink and filled with beauty products indicating she was very into her own image. And every single piece of furniture in there was cloud. It was like Rainbow Dash's whole house. But the thing that caught Fluttershy's attention was the dresser over in the corner decked out in purple paint and white stars. On top of it were all kinds of books that related to psychic skills and mind books.

Fluttershy walked over to it and took a look at one of the books. And then she looked at the page that was marked. Chapter 14: The Temporal Barrier.

Typhoon was using a few light breezes she created to carry some of the lighter stuff over to her own case. Then she looked and noticed Fluttershy looking at her books.

"Zose are my telepathy books." She said in that french accent of hers. "Zey help me to learn more and more about mind transfer and whatnot."

"I'm sure Twilight would love to get her hooves on books like these." Fluttershy said. "Knowing her love of magic, she'd go bananas."

"Oh, zose books would be of no use to Twilight." Typhoon said. "She may be extremely gifted vith magic, but telepathy is not a mere spell you can learn. Von must be born with such power."

"Okay then. How were YOU born with that kind of power?" Fluttershy asked very interested in knowing how.

"Nobody knows. My mama and papa don't have ze power. Eet must be something different about my genetics. Zat's ze only reason I've ever come up vith."

Fluttershy decided to drop it right there. She didn't want to dig too much into her past and suspicious to Typhoon. She wanted to trust her. And she wanted Typhoon to trust her.

"So…vhat ees eet you do, Fluttershy?" Typhoon asked.

Fluttershy closed the book and put it back on the dresser.

"I take care of animals of all kinds." Fluttershy answered. "It sounds simple but it's really hard at times."

"I can imagine." Typhoon answered. "Eef you like animals go to Agua's room. He's the only von out of all of us who has a pet."

"Oh my! I'll be right back to help you pack!"

Fluttershy dashed out of Typhoon's room and went to find Agua's. She spotted rarity and the blue stallion about to enter it and when she got closer, Rarity asked why she was there.

"Sorry to intrude, but Typhoon told me Agua has a pet. And if it's no trouble…well…may I see it?"

Considering the way Fluttershy's seen Agua treat others around him, she was quite nervous being this close to him. But his glare was not present at this time. It was just a straight face that showed no identifiable emotion.

"Sure, he's right inside."

He was allowing her access. And then he opened up the stone door to his room and the two mares were absolutely blown away.

Agua may be a jerk, but his room was magnificent. The stone walls had various holes and they were all pouring out the clearest water they had ever seen into small pools below. And in the center, there was a large pond.

"If you wanna see him, he's in that pool." Agua pointed for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy hovered over to the small pond and looked all around the water for Agua's pet. But she couldn't find it. There was nothing moving in there.

"Agua, there's nothing in here." She pointed out.

Then Agua came over and looked around the pond.

"Yeah there is. Look right down there." Agua pointed again to the bottom of the pond.

And then Fluttershy and Rarity saw it. Agua's pet wasn't a fish. It was a very large creature with a very hard and gorgeous shell.

"Is that a giant clam?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Yes. Yes he is." Agua answered as he walked over to the tank. "This is Bobo. I found him near the shoreline of the ocean back home and I adopted him. Isn't he just awesome?"

Fluttershy got closer to the pond looked closely while Agua used his hydrokinesis to keep the water perfectly still so she could see through the water clearly. Bobo was a very colorful creature with a shell of many colors. And inside the shell, the body was a brilliant blue.

"Don't they only live in coral reefs?" Fluttershy asked.

Fluttershy was an expert on all animals both above and below water. So she knew all about the natural habitat of a giant clam.

"Yes they do. But I was able to make a mock reef in this pond." Then Agua jumped into the water and splashed Fluttershy a little bit.

The blue pony of water made his way down to the bottom of the small artificial reef he create and picked up his pet clam in a sphere of water. Something that really strained Agua because Bobo weighs nearly five hundred pounds at minimum. If he wasn't able to breathe underwater, Agua might have died from trying to carry Bobo up. But both the clam and Agua breached the water with Bobo still surrounded in a ball of water.

"Come on, Bobo. We gotta get you into your tank."

"Um…" Rarity hoped he wasn't serious. "You plan to bring that giant creature into my house?"

But then a deep voice, a VERY deep voice spoke.

"You got a problem with clams, prissy?"

That wasn't Agua's voice. It was the clam's. Apparently like most lesser animals in the world of Equestria, Bobo could talk. And his voice was very deep.

"Did…that thing just talk?" Rarity asked scared of the answer.

"Yeah. I can talk. And I'm not just any creature. I'm a clam. A GIANT one. And all I want is respect, and for Agua to remember to scrub my shell every week."

"And I remember." Agua added. "And who's the most awesome clam in all the world?"

"I am."

"Damn straight."

The dynamic between Agua and his pet clam seemed a bit strange. So Fluttershy left to go aide Typhoon with packing her things and left Rarity to deal with Agua and Bobo. Agua pulled out a rather large aquatic tank and filled it up by moving some of the water from Bobo's pond to the tank. Then he placed the clam inside.

Gem's room was decked out with all sorts of weird gismos that Rainbow Dash couldn't identify. They all looked like weird rod looking things with balls on the tips. There were about ten in total al around Gem's room.

Rainbow flew up to one and tapped on the tip.

"Hey, Gem. What are these things?" the pegasus asked her partner.

"Tesla coils." Gem answered. "Those are what I use to practice my powers with. They create plasma."

"Cool." Rainbow then moved out of the way as Gem used her magic to get a hold of all ten coils, shrink them, and then place them in her bag. "Uh…where do you plan on putting those when you get to my house?"

Gem froze up and looked down at her hooves.

"I can leave them here if you want me to."

She sounded just like Fluttershy tone and all.

"Bring em'. We'll find a place for them."

Gem smiled and continued packing.

The packing went a lot faster in Pyro's room. And Twilight needed to put a magical barrier up around herself and Spike to protect them to extreme heat in his room. His room consisted of many torches, fire pits, and even a small pool of lava. She wasn't sure if it was real.

"Is that ACTUAL hot lava?" she asked him.

"Yes it is." He answered. "It's lava from the magma river near the volcano."

"Volcano?" Twilight was confused. "I didn't know there were any volcanoes here in Equestria."

"It's in the Everfree Forest." Pyro went on. "If you go in deep enough, you'll find the base of a volcano and there's a river of lava that flows from it."

That explained it. Twilight was also not very fond of the Everfree Forest like her friends weren't either.

"Okay. So why do you have a pool of lava?" Spike asked.

And then Pyro did something Twilight and Spike thought was crazy. He jumped into the lava pool. They thought he was dead. They thought his flesh was being burned to soup in that pool. But no. He was still solid and unharmed. In fact, he didn't even wince.

"It's my bathtub." He said.

Now that was weird.

"You take a bath in hot lava?" Spike asked to be sure he wasn't talking wrong.

"Every night." He said. "I tried a normal shower once. But the bathroom turned into a sauna. The only time I ever get in water is when I'm near the ocean or in a small pool to make it a hot tub for relaxing."

"But….the lava…does it actually clean you?" Twilight asked curious.

"For anyone of the Ember Tribe, yes. My body is built to withstand the most extreme burns imaginable. Being a pony of fire. All the others can withstand their elements all the same. Cryo can have a picnic in a blizzard, Terra dances to earthquakes and so on."

"Okay." Twilight understood. "You know the lava isn't going anywhere near my house right?"

"I'm aware of that." Pyro answered.

About an hour later, everyone met up in the main hall. And everypony had their stuff packed and ready to go. But Terra took a look around. It was hard to leave this place for the six Alamantians.

"Hard to believe we lived in this rock for nearly three years." She muttered.

Then Pyro took a look at the walls of the rock he called home for years.

"This boulder has served us well." he said. "But now is the time to leave it behind and move on. Elements, gather your things and prepare to teleport."

Just as they began to pick up their bags, and Agua got a good hold on Bobo's tank, something very wrong transpired.

The whole place began to violently shake making everypony lose their balance and grip on their belongings.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Rarity screamed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That laugh. They knew it. From a few hours before.

"It's Nightmare!" Spike shouted.

"You all will die!" Nightmare's voice came again.

"Elements! Grab your partner and teleport to Ponyville now!" Pyro ordered.

"What about our stuff?" Cryo shouted at him.

"There isn't time, Cryo!" Terra agreed with Pyro.

The yellow earth pony just grabbed one small bag she considered to be the most valuable and left the others behind.

"Applejack! Get over here!" she shouted.

With all the shaking, Applejack found it very difficult to run. But she got herself over to Terra and they both wrapped their hooves around each other in a tight grip. Then Terra concentrated and turned both her body and Applejack's into a big ball of dirt as they teleported up and out of the rock.

"Rainbow!" Gem shouted.

"Fluttershy! Come to me!" Typhoon told her partner.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew to Typhoon and Gem respectively. Gem and Rainbow turned into a single ball of purple glowing energy and Typhoon and Fluttershy teleported away in the form of a gray swish of wind.

"Pinkie Pie! I got you!" Cryo, despite all the shaking, managed to jump his way over to Pinkie with only one of his suitcases.

"Hang on!" Agua shouted as he grabbed hold of Rarity and Bobo's tank.

The roof was starting to come down on them. Agua and Rarity took the form of a ball of clear water and Cryo and Pinkie followed them as a big snowball leaving a trail.

"Pyro! Help!" Twilight called.

Twilight's teleporting ability was nowhere near the level of Pyro's. She couldn't do it herself. Grabbing only one of the three bags he had packed with his magical grip, Pyro rushed over to Twilight and got a good hold of both her and Spike.

"Don't worry! We're all okay!"

With that said, Pyro turned the three of them into one big ball of fire and it soared out of the hole in the ceiling. As it did, they grew to normal size and made their way to Ponyville. As they made their exit, the rock gave off a rather large explosion making the smoke and a few flames visible from Ponyville.

The boom was heard and everypony stopped what they were doing to look at the smoke coming from Whitetail Wood. Applejack's little sister and her two friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had also taken notice.

"Mah stars. What happened?" Applebloom wondered. 

"Maybe Snips and Snails found some fireworks and didn't know how to work them." Scootaloo thought.

"Look up there! What is that?" Sweetie Belle looked up and saw a big ball of dirt coming right for Ponyville.

Everypony saw the dirtball and assumed it was a threat. So they all began to fear it. And when it crashed down, they expected it to explode or something. But no. They all looked and saw the pall of dirt take on the shape of two ponies. And then the dirt vanished and the actual ponies were seen.

"Applejack?" Applebloom saw her sister. "How did you do that?"

Applejack was too busy recovering from the teleportation to answer. And then a ball of plasma and wind came crashing down followed by one of ice, water, and then finally fire. When all the ponies had their shapes back, they didn't even notice that everypony in town had shocked stares pointed right at them. The six Alamantians just looked at the smoke coming from the woods.

"Our home….gone." Typhoon muttered.

"There's nothing more we can do, Typhoon." Pyro said. "Let us just be glad we all made it out of there alive."

Then Pyro looked at his partner, Twilight.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Twilight answered. "What about the rest of you?"

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie all mumbled yes in their own way. But it was then they noticed that every single pony within the general vicinity was staring at them.

"Did you see that?" A cream colored mare said out loud. "Who are they?"

That's when the six Elements of Harmony took a closer look at the direction the folks were looking. They were staring at Pyro and the other five foreign ponies.

Just then, the mayor of the city came through and stood in front of Pyro. She looked at him with very suspicious eyes.

"You look familiar." She said. "Have you passed through here before?"

"Can't say that I have." Pyro honestly said. "And you are?"

"I'm the mayor of the town you're standing in." the tan mare replied. "And since I just saw you and your friends here fly away from the sight of the explosion, I demand to know what happened out there."

"Um…hold on, Mayor." Twilight had to do something here. So she stepped in front of Pyro. "My friends and I were with them. It was just some crazy pony who got a hold of some fireworks and didn't know how short the fuse was. But it wasn't any of these guys. I can vouch for them. They're friends of mine."

The Mayor seemed to like that.

"Ah. More of your friends from Canterlot?" she asked.

"What? No." Terra answered. "We're from Alamante. You know? The country across the ocean from you guys?"

The ponies in the background began to mumble again right after Terra stopped talking. None of them thought that was a good sign. Agua hit Terra a bit harshly on her shoulder.

"Way to go, Terra. You just screwed us." He angrily mumbled.

But two seconds later, the mayor smiled at them.

"Welcome to Ponyville!" she sounded like she was actually happy to meet them.

And then much to their surprise, all the other citizens of Ponyville smiled as well towards them.

"It's always a pleasure to have travelers come through our parts. But we've never had Alamantians come along. What brings you here?" the mayor asked.

It was safe for them. They all sighed in relief.

"Unfortunately the war back in our home brought us here." Cryo honestly answered. "We just had to get away from there. So we bailed and came here."

That was only half the truth. None of them could speak that Nightmare Moon was on the hunt for them. They would get run out of town.

"Well you are always welcome in Ponyville. Please make yourselves comfortable." The mayor assured them as she walked away.

That left all twelve of the recently teleported ponies in a state of relief greater than the first one. They were welcome to stay.

"That was close." Gem muttered.

"No kidding." Cryo agreed.

"What was close?" Rainbow asked as she and the others approached them.

"Well…..from what we've heard around when we snooped around here cloaked, we got the idea that most ponies hate Alamantians." Gem explained.

"What? Why on Earth would they hate you?" Rarity asked.

"Because of the war back home." Terra took that one. "Everypony knows about it and they've gotten the sense that all Alamantians are blood-thirsty, violent craving savages."

The six of them seemed a bit upset over it. Even Agua seemed a little down. But Twilight was sure no one in Ponyville acted like that.

"Are you sure it was the people here and not the ones in Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I've been there before and those ponies are so stuck-up it's not even funny."

"Hey!" Twilight shouted. "I was born there! Remember?"

"Yes, Sugarcube. You were born there. But then you came down here and we Ponyvilled you." Applejack had a good point.

Twilight isn't very in tune with her Canterlot self anymore. She's more Ponyville now.

"It might have been Canterlot." Cryo answered. "It's been a while since any of have even been outside before today."

They got that. They needed to stay hidden. But now they were welcome amongst the people and they couldn't be happier.

"Applejack!"

That was Applejack's little sister. The three crusaders saw everything from when they all finished teleporting.

"Oh uh…Applebloom. How long have you been here?" Applejack asked the three kids.

"We saw everything. But how did you do that, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked her sister. "You were a ball of water! That was cool!"

"And Rainbow you were….you were…..what exactly did you turn in to?" Scootaloo wasn't very sure what element she saw Rainbow transform from.

"That was plasma squirt." Rainbow answered.

"Okay. Shall we all get settled then?" Pyro suggested.

And they agreed. The Alamantians al grabbed the bags they took with them before the rock exploded and made their way towards Applejack's place because it was closest.

Their problems however were just beginning. They narrowly escaped death no less than ten minutes ago. And they were all thankful that they were able to avoid it thanks to their new Alamantian friends. If they thought THAT was hard, then they were in for a big surprise in the days to come.


	7. Settling In

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 7: Settling In**

It had been not even ten minutes since the explosion in Whitetail Woods transpired and the twelve ponies came teleporting in. And just when they thought they were going to be outcasts because six of them were Alamantian, it turns out the citizens of Ponyville were above all the racism they had heard and welcomed them. After that, the three little fillies Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle went up to them and introduced themselves to the foreigners. Agua wasn't too thrilled upon learning Rarity had a little sister. He thought he was gonna have enough trouble living with just her.

But after they got decently acquainted, they all headed out to move into their new homes. First up was Sweet Apple Acres because it was a long walk and they wanted to get it out of the way. Along the way, they chatted.

"So….you live on a farm?" Terra asked Applejack.

"Oh yeah." Applejack answered. "It's mostly an apple orchard though. I live there with my grandmother, my big brother, and you've already met Applebloom here."

Applebloom waved at Terra slightly as she rode on Applejack's back.

"Cool." Terra muttered.

"What did you do back in your home?" Applejack asked.

"Well…pretty much nothing." Terra then revealed something about her. "See….my father is the chief of my entire tribe. And being his offspring, that makes me heir to the throne."

"Throne?" Applejack repeated.

"Yep. In Alamante, the chief of the tribe is royalty. So technically, I was and still am, Alamantian royalty. A princess to be exact." Terra said.

This came as quite a shock to the Equestrian ponies present.

"But…how is that? If it's just the chief of the tribe, how can that be considered royalty if it's just one country?" Twilight asked.

"Alamante is a much bigger country then Equestria." Cryo answered. "With the territory divided amongst six tribes who don't really get along well anymore, each land gets their own king or queen."

"And my father is king of Geo tribe." Terra went on. "My life was pretty easy. Big palace, big wardrobe full of the most gorgeous dresses, servants waiting on my hooves…"

"It sounds so dreamy!" Rarity was bought at the word "palace". "I would love to have living arrangements like that."

"Well good for you because I don't." Terra said. "I hated it. I hated being a princess."

"WHAT?" Rarity shouted. "Why would anyone HATE being a princess?"

"Because it wasn't any fun." Terra answered. "I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without a stupid guard following my every step, my father and mother were extremely overprotective, it was a nightmare. Then Pyro came looking for the rest of us because Master Ma told him about the prophecy."

Now things got interesting.

"See, the war had been going on for at least six months now and Pyro had left home to try and find us six symbol bearing ponies to bring us together. He went from tribe to tribe covertly searching so he wouldn't be caught. When he came to the Geo territory, he had already found Cryo and Typhoon. I was fourth to be brought into the group."

"At first she said no." Cryo pointed out.

It was true. Back when Terra first met Pyro, Typhoon and Cryo, and was asked to join them, she said no.

"Why did you say no?" Rainbow asked. "Did you finally get used to being a princess?"

"Oh good gravel, no." Terra said. "I didn't want to fight anyone. But then…"

"I had to convince her that we were fighting for there to be peace in all of Alamante." Pyro took that one. "THEN she agreed to come."

Terra nodded confirming the story to be true.

"It still would have been nice to know you were the princess BEFORE we tried to leave." Pyro stated.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Terra said back.

"Ze entire Geo tribe tried to keel us all because zey thought we vere trying to kidnap you!" Typhoon added. "One of ze spears zey threw at me nearly sliced off my wing!"

From there, the conversation went on. But the three Cutie Mark Crusaders had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. But they intended to find out.

After another ten minutes of walking, they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Once there, Terra took a look around the land surrounding the barn the Apple family lived in. It was quite lush with trees everywhere with bright red apples growing on every single one of them. Being the pony of earth, she fell in love with it as soon as she saw it.

"Applejack, this is so beautiful." Terra said to her partner.

"Well thank ya, Terra. Ah hope you like stayin here." Applejack said back. "Plus the apples are almost ripe and ready to taste test. Maybe you can taste the first one."

She would indeed. By the looks of it, everyone thought a girl like Terra would like living on a place so in touch with the earth. But then two seconds later, Terra's eyes caught the sight of another pony. A red colored stallion with a green cut apple for a cutie mark.

Upon seeing him, Terra stopped in her tracks.

"Oh sweet mother boulder." Terra nearly lost her voice. "Who is that?"

"Wha? Oh that's my brother, Big Macintosh." Applejack told her. "Hey Big Mac! Come over here!"

The summoned family member walked in front of his sibling and her friends. But he noticed there were a few ponies there he had never met before.

"Big Mac, this here is Terra. She's gonna be stayin with us for a while." Applejack told us.

"She's gonna stay with us?" Applebloom asked. "Why?"

"Uh…well…it's very complicated, AB. But Terra needs a place to stay and she's gonna stay in our house for a bit."

Big Macintosh and Applebloom didn't know why Applejack was okay with this. She was bringing a total stranger to their house and they had no idea why Applejack was so calm about it. They were a bit off.

"Well…we do have a spare room for her." Big Mac said.

He then realized if Applejack was calm about this, than it couldn't be that bad.

"Good. Applebloom, take Terra here and show her to the guestroom." Applejack said.

"Terra." Big Macintosh repeated her name so he would memorize it.

Then he smiled at her to welcome her properly.

"Well it sure is a pleasure, ma'am." Macintosh said.

Terra smirked at him deviously and said,

"Play your cards right and it definitely could be."

With that little line, she picked up her stuff and followed Applebloom to the barn. And that left everyone else there with varying looks on their faces.

Big Macintosh's face was the most weirded out. He just got hit on. And in a very strange way.

"Um…what did she mean by that?" he asked hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

No one had the guts to give him a straight answer. Everyone that is except for Agua who approached him.

"Oh let's just say she'll be watching. I'll leave it at that." he said trying not to laugh.

And if that wasn't bad enough, his next line didn't help at all.

"Enjoy her, buddy. She's YOUR problem now." Agua said it almost like he was taunting him.

With that, Agua turned to leave and everyone else soon followed him after they said good bye to Applejack. When they caught up to the blue pony, they couldn't help but ask questions.

"What do you mean she's THEIR problem now?" Rainbow asked Agua referring to Terra.

"Oh you don't know Terra like I do. Trust me. Applejack will soon see what she's like." Agua said that almost as if Terra was hiding something.

Well….she was hiding something actually but they didn't know that except for her brothers and sisters.

"Just ignore him." Cryo muttered to the rest of them. "You'll learn in time to just drown him out."

"Yeah. Whenever he starts to rant, my mind wanders and I can hear the ocean." Pyro said with a smile.

"I wish I got the ocean." Gem said. "All I get is this hellish buzzing sound."

"Well I got the buzzing when I was younger like you are. But the beach is coming for you." Pyro assured his little sister.

Gem nodded and when she looked back up, she saw a big house made out of clouds hovering above the ground.

"Welcome to your new home, Gem." Rainbow Dash said before she found a small problem. "Uhh….how are you gonna get up there?"

"Oh I can walk on clouds." Gem said. "When you told me you live on a cloud I cast the walk-on-cloud spell. So I'm good."

"But the question is still there." Twilight said. "How are you gonna get up there?"

"I can go get the balloon!" Pinkie suggested.

No. That would have been too much of a hassle and everyone thought so. But all of them stopped their brainstorming session when Gem stepped out in front of them all without a word. She looked up at Rainbow's house and then her right front hoof glowed with the purple plasma energy she represents. Then she threw it forward and the plasma blasted out of her hoof. The plasma then took the shape of an object rather than explode in the ground. The plasma made a small mechanical elevator and the rail it rode on extended up all the way to Rainbow's house.

Gem grabbed her bag and then stepped inside the elevator. One second later, it rose upwards towards the house. Shocked, Rainbow slowly followed. When the two of them reached the top, Gem stepped out of her elevator and then the purple plasma energy that helped make it disappeared.

"Talk to you guys later!" the purple plasma unicorn called to them.

"Alright! Bye, leettle seester!" Typhoon shouted.

They all waved to her as she and Rainbow went inside the cloud house. The rest of them continued on their way.

"How did she do that?" Twilight asked. "Was that some sort of spell?"

"No way." Cryo said. "Gem's element, plasma, is very unique and different compared to the other elements of nature."

"It's raw energy that can be shaped into any form. And Gem has the power to make that happen. Into anything she can see in her mind." Pyro finished.

"That's awesome!" Scootaloo said.

Yeah. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were with them. They have been ever since they all teleported in.

"Where are you guys from again?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"A country called Alamante." Cryo answered the filly. "It's all the way across the ocean."

"How did you get here?" Scootaloo asked.

Even though Rainbow Dash was gone, Scootaloo still was interested in these new foreign ponies. She wanted to know more about them. At least the basics.

"It's a long story, kid." Agua replied.

"Which place is next?" Twilight wondered.

"Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie answered. "It's right over there."

Pinkie pointed over to the left where Cryo caught the sight of his new temporary home.

"You live in a bakery?" Cryo asked. "Awesome!"

"Glad you like it!" Pinkie liked Cryo's attitude. "I hope you like it here. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are always welcome to having guests."

One short walk down the street later, they arrived at the bakery that was Sugarcube Corner.

"Let's all go inside!" Pinkie Pie cried. "We can all share a batch of cupcakes!"

Pinkie opened the door to see something a bit abnormal for her. The owners of the place, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were running around and panicking in out loud words. It looked like they were trying to break a world record or something.

"Um…maybe you should come by later." Pinkie suggested.

"Uh…okay then." Agua muttered.

"See ya later." Twilight said to both of them.

"Bye." Cryo and Pinkie both bid their goodbye.

With that, the rest of them walked away as Pinkie shut the door to the bakery as Cryo set down his bag. The Cakes kept running back and forth with those panicking looks on their faces.

"Does this happen often?" Cryo asked his new partner.

"No it doesn't. Hang on a second."

Pinkie went behind the counter and got in front of Mrs. Cake's path.

"Mrs. Cake, what's wrong?" Pinkie asked very concerned.

"It's horrible!" Mrs. Cake shouted back. "We just got an order for three ice cream cakes to be made in just a few hours. But when I went to the freezer well….go see for yourself!"

She sounded like it was something out of a horror movie or something. But nonetheless, Pinkie Pie walked over to the freezer and Cryo stayed by her side and dropped his duffel bag behind the counter. Pinkie then opened up the freezer and gasped at the sight she saw.

Something had caused the freezer to break down. Because it wasn't cold inside and everything that was supposed to be frozen wasn't. The ice cream just looked liked multi colored soup when Pinkie opened up to take a look.

This was definitely not good. The Cake's were best known for their perfect timing. Never being late for anything no matter how big the order was.

"We don't have enough time to go and buy more ice cream." Mr. Cake said as he came out of the kitchen.

"This will tarnish our good name for sure!" Mrs. Cake was panicking now.

And Pinkie was on the verge of panicking too. But then she saw her new white unicorn stallion friend step forward and take the ice cream container out of Pinkie's hooves and put it back in the broken freezer. Then he shut the door.

"I got it covered." He said cooly.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake stood there wondering what the heck he was talking about. They thought he was gonna cast a spell with his unicorn magic. But his horn didn't glow. All he did was take a big breath of air in.

Then he softly blew the air on the door of the freezer from the top to the bottom. That was about five seconds. Then he smirked at Pinkie and gestured her to open the door back up.

When she did, she was both impressed and overjoyed. The entire inside of the freezer was cold and everything in there was once again frozen. And Pinkie could see her breath.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were now relieved but also shocked that he did that without any unicorn magic.

"Look, Mrs. Cake! The ice cream isn't melted anymore! You can use it!" Pinkie showed her by taking a random carton out and eating a big scoop of it from her hoof.

"Yes dearie that's great." Mrs. Cake observed as she and her husband approached Cryo. "But who are you?"

"Oh!" Pinkie forgot to introduce him. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, this is my friend, Cryo. He's REALLY good with ice. But he doesn't have a house of his own. Is it okay if he stays here for a while?"

"Oh I remember now!" Mr. Cake figured it out. "You're one of the Alamantians. I heard somepony talk about you a few minutes ago."

"Um…yeah that's me." Cryo told them. "It's nice to meet you. As Pinkie just said, my name is Cryo."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Cryo." Mrs. Cake warmly welcomed him. "And of course you can stay here. Our way of saying thank you for fixing our freezer."

"You're welcome." Cryo said. "But I didn't exactly fix it. I just froze the inside of it. I know freezers pretty well and it looks like you got a busted coil in the back. I'd recommend calling somepony and getting it replaced as soon as you can."

"We'll be sure to do that." Mr. Cake said. "Pinkie, show him upstairs and then come down here. We'll need your help if we're gonna get these ice cream cakes made on time."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cryo asked.

"Oh thank you, dearie. But we can do this on our own. After you get settled in, go on out and familiarize yourself with the town." Mrs. Cake said.

"No problem. And thanks for letting me stay here. I promise I won't be any trouble." Cryo said to her.

With that, Pinkie led Cryo upstairs and the unicorn stallion regained the magical grip on his duffel bag and followed her upstairs. It was just as big upstairs as it was downstairs. And it was split into two separate rooms. Pinkie had occupied one and the other one was empty.

"I'd be more than happy to share my room with you if you like company." Pinkie said.

"That's okay Pinkie. I'll take this one. I like to have some privacy." Cryo opened the door and placed his bag inside. "No offense of course."

"Oh none taken, Cryo! Just get settled in and I'll get to work planning a big welcome party for you and the others! Just like I did for Twilight!"

With that, Pinkie rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her. Cryo looked at his bag and opened it up with the cyan magical glow of his.

"A party huh?"

Out of it, he pulled out a black vinyl record album and smiled at it.

"Oh well. As long as there's a good rhythm to dance to, I'm in."

That was something Pinkie would later learn about Cryo. His love for music. That was all he saved from all of his things. Countless records and a custom player. As he closed the door, he began to settle in.

Pyro, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Rarity, and Agua now remained.

"So where to now?" Pyro asked.

"Actually I think this is where we part." Rarity answered. "Twilight's house is that way, mine is the other, and Fluttershy's is near the Everfree Forest."

"Near ze forest?" Typhoon repeated. "Don't you live in ze clouds since you are a pegasus?"

"Actually, I don't live in the sky like Rainbow does." Fluttershy told the pink pegasus. "My cottage is over this way. And it has a spare room you can take."

Typhoon shrugged. It wasn't what she was expecting, but a nice cottage on the ground might be nice. Picking up her one and only remaining duffel bag in her mouth, both she and Fluttershy spread their wings and headed off to the cottage.

And that left Pyro, Twilight, and Spike to head for the library and Agua, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle to make their way to Carousel Boutique.

Once at the library, Pyro paused to take a look at the outside.

"Quaint." He muttered.

That was all he needed to say. Twilight then proceeded to open up the door to the place and Pyro walked inside. He turned around a few times to get himself familiar with the place. But all he saw were books, books, and more books.

"That's….a lot of books." He noted.

"Tell me about it." Spike agreed.

"Well this is a LIBRARY." Twilight added. "What did you expect?"

Pyro instead of answering took a look at some of the books on the shelf. But there was one in particular that caught his eye. Using his magic, he pulled it out of the shelf and examined the cover and title.

Pyrokinesis For Less Than Average Unicorns.

"Read it. Totally wrong on every level." Pyro said as he put the book back.

"I haven't yet." Twilight said herself. "But I've been meaning to."

"Do yourself a favor and don't." Pyro advised. "If you wanna learn how to make a simple fire, you ask me."

Twilight shrugged. There was no argument there. If anyone knew fire, it was definitely this guy.

"Well alright. I don't have a guest room but I can clear the basement for you." Twilight said.

"That sounds reasonable." Pyro agreed to it.

The three of them proceeded down to the basement to clear it out and make room for Pyro.

Meanwhile with Rarity, she, her sister, Agua, and Bobo the clam who was strapped to a cart attached to Agua, finally reached the boutique. Once inside, Agua immediately froze in fear at the sight. It was like he was stuck in a women's clothing store.

"It's…..nice." He barely was able to get that out.

But inside his head, he said this.

"_Oh holy tsunami. I think I'm gonna be physically ill!"_

It was obviously gonna be torture for him.

"So he's gonna stay with us?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Why?"

"It's very complicated Sweetie Belle." Rarity answered. "But Mr. Agua here is a special guest here in Ponyville and I've volunteered to take him in. Now how about we help him get settled?"

"REOOOOOW!"

That was a very loud and angry meow of a persian white cat.

"I almost forgot! There's someone else here you need to share the place with." Rarity told her partner.

Just then, the cat made herself completely visible.

"Agua, this is my pet cat, Opalescence." Rarity said. "Opal, that's Agua. You be a good kitty and be nice."

Opal was not the kindest of pets in Ponyville. She just stuck up her tail and walked the other way wanting nothing to do with Agua.

"Wow. That cat's a jerk." Agua noted.

"Then I suppose you should get along fine with her." Rarity commented.

"Hm….alright that was a good one. I'll give you that." Agua had to admit to that one.

Nodding, Rarity was about to take hold of Agua's bag so he could detach himself from the carriage Bobo's tank was on.

"Wait a minute." Sweetie Belle stopped them. "Where's he gonna sleep?"

Rarity got hit with a dilemma. She hadn't thought of where to put Agua. There were only two bedrooms in that house of hers and they were taken up by both her and Sweetie. All the other rooms were used for storage and other stuff.

So there was only one place to put him. And two out of the three ponies there weren't gonna like it.

Later that night…

"This stinks." Sweetie Belle said.

She rolled over in her bed and tried to get comfortable. And laying on the ground next to her bed, was Agua underneath a blanket.

Yes, Agua and Sweetie Belle were sharing a room. It was against Sweetie's wishes. But Bobo's tank was up against the wall.

"Look, I'm not a fan of this either, alright? Let's just try to get through tonight and we'll figure something out tomorrow."

Agua turned his head away from her. But the light from Bobo's tank still shone in her eyes. And that really annoyed her. Not so much the light, but Bobo himself.

"Your clam is creeping me out."

"He creeps me out too. But I love him more than anything in the world. So shut up."

The rude words probably weren't necessary. But that's just how Agua is. Sweetie Bell found it very strange that he loved that clam more than anything. But in short time, she would be proven wrong in what she found strange.

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack had worked hard to get Terra acquainted properly with everypony who loved there. Applebloom and Granny Smith were fine. But it was Big Macintosh who felt very weary around her. Mostly because of the way she looks at him whenever he passes by.

It was time for everyone to hit the hay for the night. The only two who were still awake were Applejack and Terra. And the former was on her way to the now occupied guest room to check on her. However, when she knocked on the door, she heard a sound of as if the pony behind the door was trying to move fast.

"Hey Terra. Whatchya doin in there?" The farmgirl asked.

"Um…nothing!" The pony of earth lied.

That was enough for Applejack to open the door and she couldn't believe what she saw. Terra had frozen in place and in her hooves was a set of materials needed to smoke an illegal green herb. A bong, a lighter in the form of a pedal, and the weed itself. Needless to say, Applejack wasn't the least bit happy. Not wanting anyone else to hear this, she closed the door.

"What in tarnation do you think you're doin'?" she demanded.

Terra didn't know what to say, but she just gave a groan and took her hoof off the glass pipe.

"I'm having a smoke. Alright? I do it all the time." Terra told her the honest truth.

"But…that's marijuana!" Applejack complained. "It's illegal!"

"Not if the cops can't find it." Terra reasoned.

"They couldn't find it before because you've been living in a rock." Applejack argued. "Now listen, Terra. Ah know you're supposed to protect me and all. But you're living at MAH house now. And that means…NO. SMOKING. THE LEAF."

Terra didn't seem to like that one bit. So she had to put all her cards on the table if she wanted to keep her bong.

"Applejack, I understand, but please hear me out." Terra started. "I've been doing this for probably a year and a half now. I know you probably don't like the fact that there's weed on your property, but you have to understand that I NEED this stuff."

"That's what every addict says." Applejack snapped.

"Listen to me." Terra wasn't finished. "At the end of the day, it is just so stressing and I'm tired as hell. This is just my way of relaxing. I only take small doses so I don't freak out or anything. But….I guess if it makes you feel more at ease, I'll get rid of it."

Applejack was about to tell her to throw it all out right now, but then she saw Terra's face. She looked very depressed. But it was just the leaf. Was she that attached to it? She figured it wasn't and this was about something else. Later on, she would find that to be right.

But the look on the yellow pony of Earth's face was enough to buy Applejack over.

"Oh alright, you can keep the stash." Applejack said. "But keep it well hidden. Ah don't want nopony else finding it. Especially the authorities or mah little sister."

"You my good mare, have got yourself a deal."

Terra immediately turned around and put her hoof on the pedal. She pressed it down and a spark came into contact with a gas flow on the edge of the lighter. The stem of her bong got heated up and smoke filled the inner chamber as the water began to bubble.

Then the yellow pony of Earth put her mouth over the mouthpiece and slowly began to inhale through her mouth. The smoke went up into her throat and once it was all gone, Terra took her hoof off the pedal and stepped away from the bong.

After waiting a few seconds, she let her breath loose along with a big cloud of smoke.

"Ahhhhh yeah." She pleasurably moaned.

With a groan herself, Applejack left Terra to be high. Inside she was torn. The pony who swore to protect her was high as a kite. How could she possibly protect them like that? Applejack stayed up thinking about that one.

In Rainbow Dash's cloud home, things weren't so complicated. Gem got settled in quite nicely. Rainbow's house is gorgeous and the guestroom has plenty of space for all of her tesla coils. After putting each one in a certain spot, the rest of the hours were spent simply getting to know each other. From what Gem got about Rainbow, she concluded she was a brash but brave pony who isn't afraid of anything. And what Rainbow saw in Gem was…well….Fluttershy. Not completely. But Gem is very quiet and softspoken just like her. The only differences are Gem is a unicorn who controls plasma, and she can fight. All the time Rainbow kept asking her if anything bothered her at all, Gem only responded with saying everything was perfectly fine. Though her tone didn't sound very convincing.

Before they headed off to bed, they had one more short conversation.

"Gem, are you sure there isn't anything else you need? Blankets or anything like that?" Rainbow asked her guest.

"No it's fine, Rainbow. I'm just happy I get to sleep on a cloud. The bed I had back at the rock was….well a rock. Clouds are so comfortable." Gem responded.

"If you say so." Rainbow was about to make her way to her bed.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

Gem made her way to the nearest window and Rainbow followed her. Then the purple unicorn stuck her head out of it.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow asked.

Gem didn't answer. Instead, her horn glowed a bright electric purple and it then shot a small white beam out. That beam went out a few meters before it began to expand into some sort of wall and surround the whole house. When the whole house was covered in the giant sphere it created, the wall vanished. Or so it seemed.

"What did you do?" Rainbow asked as Gem's horn stopped glowing.

"I put up a very strong shield spell." Gem answered. "Nightmare Moon is strongest when there's no sun. It's better to be safe than sorry."

The shield was still up. It was just invisible so nopony would see it and get freaked out.

And with that, Gem and Rainbow went off to sleep for the night.

But Cryo saw the shield's glow from Sugarcube Corner.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

He then proceeded to stick his head out his window and put up the same kind of shield up around the bakery. Pinkie Pie didn't even notice because she entered Cryo's room after he was finished.

"You need any extra blankets or anything?" Pinkie asked him.

"You're asking a pony with ICE running through his body if he needs blankets?" Cryo asked her right back.

Pinkie now thought her question was silly.

"Oops. Should've known. Oh well. I guess I'll see you in the morning then! Good night!"

"Hold up!"

Before Pinkie got all the way out of the room, she stopped when Cryo called her.

"Yes, Cryo?"

"This is very important. If you see anything or anyone suspicious in the night, I want you to come and wake me up and tell me about it. Got it?"

Pinkie knew he was being serious about this. After all, he was supposed to guard her with his life.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" She responded. "Well then, good night, Cryo!"

"G'night, Pinkie."

With that, Pinkie shut the door to his room and Cryo did one last trick for the day. He used his powers to create a small bed out of ice. It was hard and cold. Just the way he loves it. He laid down on it and closed his cyan eyes ready to dream.

Fluttershy was just locking up her doors as well. Everything was all set and all her animals were tended to. When she went to go check up on Typhoon, the yellow pegasus found her new pink psychic partner laying down on her bed reading one of her telepathy books.

"Is everything alright for you, Typhoon?" Fluttershy asked her guest and partner.

"Everything ees fine, Fluttershy." Typhoon answered looking up from her book. "Ze bed ees actually surprisingly comfortable for not being a cloud."

All of Typhoon's furniture in her old room at the rock was all clouds. And with the explosion, they were all gone.

"Well that's good. I'm going to bed now." Fluttershy informed her. "Wake me if you need anything."

"Same thing goes for you." Typhoon said back. "I'm supposed to be protecting you. If you happen to wake up and see anything strange, you come and tell me. Got zat?"

"You got it." Fluttershy was sure to do that. "Sleep well, Typhoon."

"You too, Flutershy."

And that was it. The lights all turned off and Typhoon marked the page in her book so she could pick up where she left off tomorrow.

And finally there came the library where Pyro was at with Twilight and Spike. They had just finished clearing out the basement and turning it into a second bedroom for him. Well…almost a bedroom. It was still a basement filled with junk, they just did a good job putting it someplace else.

As Twilight prepared herself to go to bed, she found it a bit odd that Pyro wasn't. Spike did as well.

"Aren't you gonna go to bed, Pyro?" Spike asked his new roommate.

But the red unicorn shook his head and his mane waved.

"I don't sleep." He responded.

Twilight heard that from upstairs.

"You don't sleep?" she repeated. "That's impossible. I saw you fight today. You were energized. The only way you could be that energized is if you got a good night's sleep."

"Or I used a spell on myself to keep myself from falling asleep."

That caught the interested attention of Twilight and Spike both. They had heard of a lot of uses of magic. But not that one.

"You cast a spell on YOURSELF?" Twilight didn't seem very thrilled about it. 'Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? I didn't even think something like that was possible!"

"Well it is." Pyro corrected her. "And there was no danger with this spell."

"What spell was it?" Spike asked.

Pyro used his magic to bring out the huge Alamantian spell book. Then he opened it up and showed both Spike and Twilight the page.

"The insomnia spell." Twilight read aloud. "Primarily used for boundary guards to keep themselves alert for intruders at night, this spell enables the affected pony to stay awake without any feelings of drowsiness, wear, or any need to sleep. Warning: The pony who casts the spell is also the only one who can remove it."

"And THAT is why I cast it myself." Pyro finished.

"But…why?" Twilight wanted to know.

Pyro looked away from her. He had reasons alright. But he was nowhere near comfortable enough to share them.

"Let's just say I have my reasons." He told her.

"Would you care to share them?" Twilight dug in more.

But she was digging into a wall of metal.

"It's been a long day, Twilight. You get some rest. I'll just go walk around and…patrol."

Before Twilight could even say anything else, Pyro walked out the door and closed it behind him leaving Twilight and Spike alone like normal.

"Something tells me he's not telling us something." Twilight pointed out.

"But he seems like a really nice pony. He looks like the most level-headed out off all of them." Spike put in his opinion.

"What do you think about all this?" Twilight asked him. "How do you feel sharing the house with a pony we know nothing about?"

"I actually know quite a bit about him. We talked during dinner." Spike said. "He comes from the Ember Tribe, he loves to surf on lava waves inside a volcano, he eats everything with the spiciest hot sauce ever known to exist, and once as a prank, he heated up Agua's personal pool to scold him when he got in. Pyro laughed and Agua tried to kill him so he says."

Twilight looked at her number one assistant oddly on that comment.

"Where was I during this conversation?" she wanted to know.

"You went out to get some more hot sauce. Remember?" Spike answered. "Pyro dumped all we had in his plate and swallowed it like it was nothing."

Twilight did remember Pyro pouring an excessive amount of hot sauce on the meal he had in front of him and then chowing down.

But she was still a bit suspicious of him. He seemed level-headed like Spike said, but he still put a spell on himself to prevent him from sleeping? The question was…why? Was he afraid of the dark? Nightmares perhaps? It didn't matter. All that does matter is that Twilight was very curious as to why Pyro would put such a spell on himself.

"There's still something about him. I can't put my hoof on it though." Twilight spoke.

"Well I'm happy he's here. I mean no offense, Twilight, I love you like a sister. But I'm just ecstatic to be around other guys for a change."

Twilight had to understand that. Spike was the only guy in a group of seven. And six of them were girls. So him wanting to be around other males was to be expected.

"I just wonder…what's going on his head?" Twilight muttered.

"Let's figure it out tomorrow." Spike said. "I'm tired. Plus I do kinda feel safer with him awake and alert."

That was true. With Pyro awake, Twilight was protected all the time. All of Ponyville was. Using her magic, she turned off the light. But she left the front door open so Pyro could get back inside without having to wake her. Soon, she and Spike found their way into dreamland.

With everypony else asleep, that left Pyro alone until the sun came up. It was just him and the moon. With his thoughts, he slowly walked through the streets of Ponyville as the lights in all the windows went out for the night.

A few hours went by and it was already midnight. Pyro had gone a few laps around the whole town by now. And he was about to start his fifth until he heard a small sound.

It sounded like someone was humming something. He then put himself to work trying to find the pony who was making it the sound. He found himself passing by a flower shop. But the second he got near the shop, the noise stopped. Now a bit weary, Pyro slowly began to creep. But then when he got near the corner of the shop…

*CLANG!*

…he got hit in the head with a very hard metal object.

The impact made Pyro yelp a little in pain and go to the ground rubbing the sore part of his head. As he did, he looked at the ground and the shadow of a pony holding a shovel in her hooves.

"You stay back! Or I'll just hit you again!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Pyro asked.

That's when the head of the mare came from around the corner looking afraid. But then her face changed when she saw Pyro on the ground. She looked a bit more scared but in a different way. Like she was concerned.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought there was a burglar or something."

The mare then came out of the shadows and showed herself. She was cream in the coat and red in the mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a single half-bloomed rose. Her eyes were a pale green.

As Pyro rubbed his head, he got back on his hooves.

"No it's okay. I was planning on having my skull caved in by a professional anyway."

The mare dropped her shovel and got back on all four hooves. Then she approached Pyro and looked at his head which now had a big bump where the shovel hit.

"Sorry. I should have known better. Burglary is a very rare thing around here." She told him.

"Oh it's alright. I don't blame you for thinking that."

"No it's not alright. I nearly cracked your skull. I….hey wait a minute." The mare took a good look at him. "You're one of those Alamantians. Aren't you?"

So she was among those who saw them all teleport in this afternoon.

"Uh…yeah. I am." He answered honestly.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She said. "My name is Roseluck. But everyone just calls me Rose for short."

Pyro nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm Pyro." He gave her his name.

"Pyro." Rose repeated. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you up so late?"

"Oh I…just needed to clear my head. So I took a late night walk." Pyro fibbed. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to give my flowers a midnight watering." Rose answered.

"Interesting." Pyro said. "Well, I guess I'll leave you then."

As Pyro began to walk away, Rose caught his shoulder.

"Wait. Do you even have a place to go?" she asked a bit worried about him.

"Yeah. I'm staying with Twilight Sparkle at the library." Pyro answered.

Rose was about to let him go. But then she noticed a bump on his head where the shovel hit.

"Are you sure you're okay? Can I get you a pain killer or anything?" Rose asked him.

"I assure you, I'm quite alright." Pyro insisted. "There's no need for you to apologize."

"Yes there is. I hit you in the head with a shovel." Rose insisted. "How about this? As a way of saying welcome to Ponyville, let me buy you breakfast tomorrow."

Now this caught Pyro off guard a bit. He had just got hit in the head with a full sized shovel, and now the same girl was trying to ask him out to breakfast.

"Umm…..sure. Why not?" he couldn't think of a reason to say no.

"Great." Rose seemed pleased by it. "Meet me at the café tomorrow morning. It's just a short walk over there."

Rose pointed over to the café she spoke of. It was just left of the flower shop.

"You have a deal." Pyro said. "Well….good night, Rose."

"Good night, Pyro." Rose smiled at him just before going back into her house.

When she went back inside her house, Pyro continued walking but still felt the pain in his head throb a little every few minutes or so. He decided to make his way outside the borders of Ponyville where it was more open.

It took him ten more minutes of walking after that for him to realize what he had done.

"Did I just agree to go on a date with a mare I've only known for five minutes?" he asked himself out loud.

He felt like something just went ninja on his brain. Because he got a date with a girl and he didn't even realize he had done it when he did.

Then he just chuckled at the thought.

"Oh well. She is a bit cute I guess."

"Has the brave and bold leader become smitten?"

He was then joined by another voice. The voice of someone not visible and was obviously trying to taunt him. Then Pyro looked up and saw something out of the ordinary.

It was a dark cloud of black. And then two catlike eyes appeared out of them in giant size and gazed upon Pyro. It was Nightmare. That much he knew off the bat. He stood on his hind legs and lit up his front ones in fire ready to fight.

"So eager to take a beating, ward of Hitashi?" Nightmare taunted.

Pyro growled at the mention of his master's name.

"What have you done with him?" he demanded an answer.

"Your master will meet the same fate of countless ponies back in your home country." Nightmare said to him. "I then shall make sure you and your friends will soon follow."

She wasn't here to fight. If she was, she would show her full self. Pyro turned off the fire and stood back down on all fours.

"What do you want, Nightmare?" once again, he asked demanding an answer right then and there.

"I come to warn you." Nightmare Moon started. "Soon, at a time of my choosing, I will strike with full force. And I will obliterate your new town home along with your precious friends both old and new. Unless you accept this deal."

"What deal?" Pyro asked knowing full well he couldn't trust her on any deal.

"My deal is this." Nightmare said. "Take your Alamantain brothers and sisters and leave Equestria once and for all and return to Alamante. If you do, I will leave Ponyville, and all of Equestria unharmed. If you say you're the student of Hitashi Ma, you should be smart enough to accept."

Once again, there was no trusting her. And there was no way he was gonna give up just like that.

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are my friends. Master Ma would never tell me to give up."

Nightmare growled angrily.

"Very well then. This is your warning, young fool. I will return. With all of my fury."

With that, the two eyes vanished and the night returned to being a peaceful one. Pyro looked back to the town of Ponyville. He couldn't leave just like that. None of them could. They had a responsibility to find whoever started the war in Alamante. They had to protect the innocent. And now they had a responsibility to protect their new friends.

"Twilight…." He spoke out loud but quietly. "I'm not gonna leave so easily."

Then he looked back to the sky.

"Bring it on, Nightmare. You can attack. But you can bet your bottom bit that we'll fight back with all we got."

With the night sky looking clear from this point on, Pyro teleported back to Ponyville in a streaming ball of flames. He landed and retook his natural furry form perched on top of a roof. He had no idea what roof it was.

It was there he remained for the rest of the night. Alone with his thoughts. Alone to meditate like his master had taught him. His eyes closed and his mind began to focus.

"_Master….I have found them. The special ones the prophecy speaks of. If you are somehow able to hear me, just know that I have become closer to solving the riddle of the quarrel on our homeland. I just pray you are alive to heed my voice, my master."_

Through the rest of the night, Pyro meditated just like he was taught. Today was a trying day for him and the rest of his friends. But this was only day one. Day two would begin shortly.

**XXX**

**I only own the plot of this story and my OC's.**


	8. Recap

**Me: Okay. Hello everyone! Hows about we try and get back on board with this?**

**Rainbow: Where the hay have you been? Here I am thinking your gonna update! But no! You're too busy working on other things!**

**Applejack: Rainbow you quiet down right now! Ah'm sorry, AK. You know how she is.**

**Me: Hey she's nothing. It's my OC's that have me worried.**

**Rarity: Why?**

**Me: Have you MET them? Inside the story, their cool. But outside, they're well….jerks who hate me.**

**Terra: Hey! I'm offended by that!**

**Cryo: And Agua's always a jerk!**

**Agua: Come here you ass! I'll kill you!**

**Me: Okay before there's a body count in my room, I'm gonna get things started. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

**Terra: If even one word is spoken about us being owned, I will find you and bury you alive!**

**Me: *SIGH* I really should stick with stories that don't have OC's.**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 8: Recap**

All through the rest of the night, the citizens of Ponyville slept soundly. Most of them were unaware they had a silent protector watching over them. He made sure to make himself scarce before anypony saw him and got suspicious.

Daybreak came. Princess Celestia did her job quickly and raised the sun for all to bask in its light. The rays touched the ground and like clockwork, nearly everypony in Ponyville opened up their eyes to meet the light.

Fluttershy was among those who did. Her dark azure eyes opened slowly and took on the rays of light that now shone in them. With a yawn, she got up out of her bed and looked out the window to see all of her animals start to wake as well. And she knew what that meant. Time for breakfast. Peeking into the guestroom, she saw Typhoon's face still sound asleep with the curtains shut. She lightly snored and a small scale breeze exited the room. Wanting to let her wake up on her own, Fluttershy closed the door back up and got to work with her animals.

She always fed the animals before she fed herself the first meal of the day. She just got herself a glass of water for a short burst of energy then fed them all one group at a time. Seed for the birds and chickens, worms for the birds, another glass of water for herself to get the taste of worms out of her mouth, and so on.

As she fed the animals, Fluttershy began to ponder about what happened yesterday. Typhoon seemed like a nice pony and all and she had no problem letting her stay in the guestroom of her cottage. But it was the baggage that had Fluttershy worried. Typhoon came packaged with a whole fight against Nightmare Moon that Fluttershy and the others would be involved in one way or the other. Fluttershy had no desire at all to go through fighting Nightmare again. Sure the last time was a piece of cake, but things can change.

After she gave a few nuts to the squirrels in the trees, Fluttershy took a sigh and prepared to go inside to prepare herself breakfast. But she was stopped by Rarity. The unicorn told her pegasus friend that all six of the girls were meeting at Twilight's house to discuss the previous night's events. Spike was gonna make them all breakfast too.

Fluttershy agreed. Typhoon was still asleep anyways. What was the harm? After a quick walk to the library, Fluttershy was pleased to find everypony else was there. Spike was in the kitchen cooking. Their Alamantian partners were all either asleep or otherwise involved with other things. All six of them took a seat in a circle as Rarity broke the ice.

"Okay everypony. Let us divulge. How did night one go with our new Alamantian bodyguards?"

Rainbow raised her hoof and decided to go first.

"It wasn't too bad to be honest. I mean Gem's a cool pony and all and she's strong with that plasma stuff. But all in all, I don't think she's the right type of pony for me to be partners with. In all honesty, I think she should be with Fluttershy."

Fluttershy looked strangely at her fellow pegasus friend.

"Why?" she wanted to know.

"Because she's a lot like you. Quiet, talks softly, tries to go with the flow so everypony is happy, you two are a perfect match. I'll trade you. Gem for Typhoon."

"Oh please. You just wanna trade because you think wind is cool." Applejack stated.

Rainbow began to stutter.

"Yes! Um…no!...I mean….perhaps I….look the point is I think it would benefit us both if we have partners that are more like us." She tried to reason with them.

But to no avail.

"No. Nopony is trading partners." Twilight firmly said. "It doesn't matter if our partners might not be the perfect match for us. This experience will teach us not only about another culture, but also coexistence."

Everypony just looked at Twilight with straight faces.

"You already have a whole mess of letters to the princess planned, don't you?" Rarity asked.

"Well….it's not every day you get to take in a foreign pony who can move fire with his mind alone." Twilight admitted. "I didn't even think it was possible for a pony to surf on lava."

They would all ask her about that later. Until then, they went on discussing their partners.

"What about you, Fluttershy? How's Typhoon?" Rarity asked.

"Typhoon is a nice pony. It's hard to understand what she says sometimes because of her accent but I catch on after a few seconds. Other than that, it's no hassle at all."

"Doesn't it make you a little nervous that your new bunk buddy can read your mind at any given time and you won't even know it?" Pinkie informed her.

Fluttershy had forgotten about that little fact about Typhoon. The pink pegasus of wind was telepathic. A mind reader, and by the first impression Fluttershy got from her, she was a damn good one.

"I trust she wouldn't read my mind unless there was a good reason to." Fluttershy said.

"What good reason is there to read anypony's mind?" Applejack asked. "That psychic stuff is all just creepy voodoo to me."

"You thought Zecora was a creepy voodoo lady. But after getting to know her better, she turned out to be one of our good friends." Twilight tried to reason with her.

"But Zecora ain't psychic like Typhoon is." Applejack said back.

"If we can trust these guys enough with our lives, I think we can trust Typhoon to keep her telepathy off when necessary." Rarity reasoned.

They all had to agree there. The six of them were trusting these foreign ponies to protect them. Trust was vital here.

"So….Typhoon is nice?" Rarity asked her yellow friend.

"Yes. Very." Fluttershy responded.

"Well I like Typhoon too. Her eye for fashion is a keen one." Rarity added.

Everyone else there just rolled their eyes as they moved on to the next pony.

"So how did you like it with Terra, Applejack?" Pinkie asked.

And thus began another session of complaining.

"Well it started off fine. Granny Smith was asleep for the whole day and all through the night so Terra hasn't met her yet. Applebloom seems to like her. But the way she keeps lookin' at Big Macintosh really creeps me out."

"I do remember the first words she said to him were something about…pleasure." Fluttershy said. "I don't really understand what she…..oh. ….um… … …. . never mind."

She got it.

"But it's not just that. She smokes marijuana. And she's even got one of those weird…glass water pipe things to smoke it from."

Out of all six ponies, only one of them was able to put two and two together.

"You mean a bong?"

Rainbow said it. And now everypony was looking at her.

"Uh…yeah." Applejack replied. "How do you know what it's called?"

"It's general knowledge." Rainbow answered in somewhat of a cocky tone. "I've had friends who smoked the stuff and every single one of them used a bong to smoke it."

"When did you EVER have friends who smoked that horrible stuff?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Long ago and far away." Rainbow put it flatly.

"Okay, that covers the girls. Now let's get to those whose partners are the opposite gender." Applejack suggested.

And everypony agreed.

"Alright, Pinkie Pie. Your turn. How do you like living with the only natural cold-blooded pony?" Rarity asked.

"Cold-blooded? Oh not at all! Cryo may have ice in him but he's a really fun person to be around. He even fixed our freezer! Well…not exactly. But he did freeze the inside of it to preserve what was in there. And I think he went with Mr. Cake this morning to go find somepony to fix it."

"Really?" Rainbow was surprised. "You mean you actually have no problems with the walking ice cube?"

"His name is Cryo you silly forgetter girl. And no I don't have any problems with him. He let me finish his desert for him after dinner, he's amazing with the Cake's twins, he doesn't snore, and he loves music! I saw him with a bunch of records and a good player for them."

"Well Ah'm glad to see at least one of us is happy with their pardner." Applejack said honestly. "Pinkie's havin fun with Cryo, while Ah'm stuck with Terra and her…..water pipe."

"Bong." Rainbow muttered.

"Oh whatever." Applejack humphed. "It's just not right I tell ya."

"Well at least your partner isn't obsessed with a stupid clam!" Rarity now took her turn in describing her first night with her partner. "All through the rest of the day that was pretty much all Agua talked about! Bobo this! Bobo that! Bobo Bobo Bobo! He is downright infatuated with that creature! He actually thinks if I give it a chance, I'll like that clam more than I love my precious Opal."

Then Rainbow openly spoke her mind.

"No offense Rarity. But I've only caught a small glimpse of Bobo, and already I like him better than Opal."

"Ah second that." Applejack agreed. "Like Rainbow said, no offense, Rarity. But Ah think even you have to agree when Ah say that, Opal ain't really the nicest of critters."

Rarity thought this was nonsense to her.

"Oh come on now. Opal isn't that bad."

Then Twilight voiced her opinion of Opal.

"Rarity, you brought her to my house one day. She saw a book with a mouse on the cover and then shredded it like it was nothing at all with her claws! It took me forever to find another copy of that book again."

"Well what book has a picture of a mouse on it anyway?" Rarity asked.

Twilight gave a smile as she remembered the book.

"It was an old children's book my mom used to read to me every night before I went to bed as a filly. It was called 'The Tales of Jacques the Mouse.' I used to love that story."

"I remember that book. I actually have a copy myself." Fluttershy said. "I read it to the mice in my house every night."

The yellow pegasus smiled too as she recalled the book. But it turns out Rarity wasn't done ranting about her partner of water.

"He is walking all over every fantasy I've ever had about a boy living with me." She had imagined the scenario in her head many times. "He would treat me with such elegance and kind words. Make me every meal for me. On cold winter nights he would build a big and strong fire and cuddle with me under a blanket. And on rainy days or days I'm just not inspired to work, he would know just the right words to say to make me feel better. And later on…we would get married and the experience on that first night would be so…."

It was right there Rarity realized she was about to tell all of her friends her most intimate desires in bed. Luckily she was able to stop herself.

"Please continue." Rainbow teased.

Rarity scoffed and spoke again.

"That's the ideal stallion for me." She said before her tone went to a sad one. "And what I'm stuck with is….well….a hydrokinetic jerk with a possible clam fetish. Some dream huh?"

The rest of them had to give their unicorn companion a bit of sympathy. Their first impression of Agua was not a good one.

"Maybe in time he won't be so….intolerable." Twilight had to find the right word.

"I just fear by the time that day comes I'll be dead for a hundred years." Rarity complained.

Rarity was stuck. That was true. But there was still one more pony to hear from.

"What about you, Twi? How did it go with Pyro?" Applejack asked.

"OOOooooohhh." Rainbow taunted. "That's right. Your partner is the HOT one. If you know what I mean." She finished with a wink.

That pun was clearly intended. But Twilight had no desire to go along with it. Although it did get a few giggles out of the others. And she would never admit to it, but Fluttershy could have sworn she saw her blush a little.

"Well it was actually very interesting." Twilight started. "He's a level-headed guy who knows a lot about magic like I do. Although the kind of spells he specializes in are mostly used for combat. I didn't even know there existed such types of spells."

"Well don't waste your time trying to learn them, darling. The last thing us unicorns need is to learn how to use magic in a violent way." Rarity reasoned.

"I disagree." Rainbow said. "We're going up against Nightmare Moon here. I don't think it would hurt to learn how to defend ourselves."

"Let's argue about this later." Applejack stopped the two of them. "Go on, Twi."

Twilight nodded and continued.

"Anyways, other than just talking about magic and the different cultures the two countries have, that was pretty much it."

"So it looks like both you and Pinkie got good partners." Rarity complained. "While I'm stuck living with a giant egotistical jerk!"

"Hey, at least yer partner isn't on weed!" Applejack complained herself. "Ah swear Ah didn't sleep well at all last night knowing she was high off her flank! What kind of protectin' does that leave me with?"

"Hey hey hey! Lighten up! The effects of weed only last for about an hour and then they wear off. And I've learned that all it takes is a splash of water over the head to make you snap out of the high immediately. But doing that leaves you with a massive headache."

Now as Rainbow explained all that, all five of her friends couldn't help but notice how well she explained it.

"Rainbow….what do you have in yer house?" Applejack sternly asked.

Sighing, knowing she said the wrong thing, the pegasus confessed.

"Alright! I USED to smoke the stuff but I'm clean now. It was years ago before I moved to Ponyville. I was young, confused and Gilda introduced me to it. She was my only friend back then so I gave it a shot and got addicted."

Gilda the Griffon. Everypony remembered her as nothing but a selfish jerk. Rarity was about to say something relating to Agua on that definition, but decided not to just tired of knowing he lived with her now.

"Well it's no surprise to me that Gilda would get you hooked on such nasty stuff." Pinkie commented. "So how did you get clean, Dashie?"

"It wasn't easy but I had to stop smoking by myself with no one to help me. I had just moved to Ponyville and the weather patrol required a drug test. I passed it and I've been clean ever since."

That was pretty much it. The five other mares gave Rainbow a small applause as if it were some kind of group therapy session.

"Good for you, Rainbow. But that still doesn't make me feel better about Terra." Applejack said.

"Hey my partner isn't really perfect either." Twilight commented.

"Oh what do you have to complain about?" Rainbow thought Twilight sounded ridiculous. "Your partner's the most level headed of them all. What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not saying he's odd, Rainbow. He's a very nice pony. But….the thing about him is….he doesn't sleep. While Spike and I slept last night, Pyro just went out by himself walking around town."

"You mean he's been awake the whole time?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh my. Let's just hope she doesn't get cranky like Applejack did during applebuck season." Rarity added.

Applejack's ears dropped down upon remembering that unfortunate event.

"Ah thought we agreed to never speak of that again." She groaned.

"Sorry, Applejack." Rarity said before turning back to Twilight. "But was he at least tired?"

"No. And here's how. It turns out he cast a spell on himself to keep himself from falling asleep or becoming tired. For all I know, he's never slept a day in his life."

"He cast a spell on himself?" Rarity sounded frightened. "But…that's just insanity!"

"I know right?" Twilight agreed.

Now with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie not being unicorns, they had no idea what the problem was.

"Hold up. What's so scary about using magic on yerself?" Applejack asked.

Rarity and Twilight gladly explained.

"Mature unicorns can cast magic on other objects and other living creatures no problem. But in time, our bodies grow some sort of intolerance to our own brand of magic." Twilight started.

"It's kind of like my own magic is like a disease to myself." Rarity added.

"Hold on a second." Rainbow stopped them. "What about that spell that allows earth ponies to walk on clouds? Didn't you cast that on yourselves?"

"Oh heavens no!" Rarity corrected. "I cast that spell on Twilight and then she put it on Pinkie and Applejack."

"If we were to cast it on ourselves, we would have gotten a disease called, "Magic Sickness"." Twilight explained.

"And the symptoms are not fun. They vary all the time. Violent coughing, throwing up for a week, headaches, stomach aches, it's horrifying." Rarity added.

"One time in Canterlot, I tried to levitate myself across the room. I started this sneezing fit which didn't stop for like twelve hours." Twilight winced remembering how much her nose hurt after sneezing so much like that.

Then Spike came out with a big plate of food for all six of them. He had heard what Twilight had said.

"I remember that day. I thought she stuck a pepper shaker up her nose." Spike was smiling during that sentence.

"Did it ever occur to you to help me with that problem?" Twilight sternly asked as Spike put down the plate.

"Well I wanted to but I couldn't breathe. I was laughing too hard." Spike then saw the glares of both Twilight and Rarity pointed right at him.

"Spike, Magic Sickness is no laughing matter. If the spell is too extreme, then it can be lethal." Rarity warned him.

Spike sighed and then served everypony breakfast consisting of different flavored sandwiches. And Spike himself had a few rubies to munch on. All of them ate for probably five minutes straight without talking. After they were all done, Spike took the dishes back to the kitchen and the conversation picked up right where it was as if it never stopped.

"Well okay then. How come Pyro turned out okay after casting that spell on himself?" Applejack asked.

"Because Pyro's immunity is much stronger than normal ponies."

That voice was in a French accent. Everypony turned to see Typhoon enter the library and close the door behind her. Then she went on explaining something interesting to the rest of the girls there.

"Zere are two ponies in my family who have unbreakable immune systems. Pyro and Cryo. And zat ees a good zing considering both of zem are unicorns."

"What's so special about their immune systems?" Rainbow asked.

"Pyro has fire flowing through hees body. Any disease zat gets inside of heem. Eet makes heem immune to anything including ze magic sickness. Cryo's body works ze the same. Kind of. Instead of burning, hees body freezes ze germs."

That got Twilight thinking, if those two were protected, why weren't the rest of them.

"What about you, Terra, Gem, and Agua?" the lavender unicorn asked.

"For us four, ve have ze same immunities you do." Typhoon answered.

So that explained it a bit. Pyro's and Cryo's bodies can kill any type of germ or disease tat gets inside them. It only made them even more interesting.

Then Fluttershy remembered her manners and said hello to her partner.

"Good morning, Typhoon." Fluttershy greeted her. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Merci." Typhoon replied. "So vhat were you guys talking about?"

"Oh..uhhh…we were just…talking about….the party Pinkie's planning on throwing for you and the rest of the others." Twilight fibbed.

"Hey! How did you know? It was supposed to be a surprise!" Pinkie cried unknowingly blowing her cover.

It wasn't a very convincing lie. But it was all Twilight could think of at the time. And at the same time Pinkie just blew the cover herself for the party she was planning for the new guests. The pink psychic pegasus was able to see that without using telepathy.

"Ees zat seriously ze best lie you could come up vith?" she asked.

They all seemed startled Typhoon called them on it so easily.

"H-how did you know we were…." Rainbow Dash stopped herself from finishing that sentence upon remembering exactly what Typhoon can do other than wind control. "You read our minds. Didn't you?"

"At first I wasn't going to." Typhoon admitted. "But vhen I entered ze place, I heard you mention Pyro. So I probed."

None of them really liked the idea of their minds being so vulnerable to Typhoon like that. Except for Pinkie who didn't really care at all.

"Well Ah understand that, Typhoon. But our minds are our own personal business. And Ah think it would be best if you stayed out of em'." Applejack sternly said.

"I understand. I vill cut back with ze mind reading. You have my word." Typhoon agreed. "But now I must ask. Vhy were you talking about Pyro?"

That was the one thing Typhoon didn't fish for when she was in their minds a minute ago.

"We were talking about why he put a spell on himself that makes him not fall asleep." Applejack answered.

Typhoon went strangely silent. Without a word, she walked right past them all and stopped in front of Twilight. She looked down at her with concern.

"Twilight…may I speak vith you alone?"

That was all Typhoon said before she started to make her way to the kitchen.

"Um….okay."

Twilight got up and followed her not knowing what to expect. When she got to the kitchen with Typhoon, the psychic pegasus made Spike leave the room. Then she locked the door to the kitchen. Twilight was starting to regret putting locks on every door in her house right then. From the looks of it, she thought Typhoon was gonna murder her or something.

That was not the case here. Instead, Typhoon just wanted to talk. It was about something very important.

"Before I get to saying anything, I vant you to promise me you vill not breathe a single word about zis to anypony. Do you promise?"

Her tone was dead serious. Secret keeping was something Twilight had gotten better at over time. So she trusted herself.

"Okay. I promise." She assured Typhoon before she went on.

After taking in a breath, Typhoon began.

"Twilight, everypony in zis group has secrets they wish to not tell yet. Zis is one of Pyro's I zink you should know since you live with him now." Typhoon went on. "Zere's a reason Pyro put zat spell on himself. And here's why."

Then Twilight heard the story of her partner.

"It vas right when ze war began. Probably a month or two into eet. Ze attacks vere starting to spread from one territory to another. I zink most of us suffered losses."

Twilight then began to get some idea of where she was going with this.

"Pyro's mother, Agnius, vas murdered in a surprise raid on ze Ember tribe. He took eet really hard. After seeing her die in front of heem, he was just…broken."

It didn't really help Twilight understand Pyro better. But hearing that made the unicorn mare feel a great deal of sympathy for her pyrokinetic partner. She had no idea what the pain must feel like to lose someone close to you.

"Okay….so his mom got killed. Um…..what about his dad?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. He never said anything about his father." Typhoon answered. "But zat's not important. Vhat's important ees thees. I am ze first one he found vhen Master Ma sent him out to find ze six symbol bearing ponies. He confided in me. He told me vhenever he falls asleep, he has the same nightmare zat makes heem relive hees mother's death all over again. And vhen zat happens, hees powers go out of control. And zen he burns everything around. He can't help it. I actually saw heem do eet one night before he used ze spell. Thankfully I vas able to quell his fire vith my wind powers."

This caught Twilight by surprise. She had seen up close what Pyro can do. He was amazing. And he said himself that he was taught by the wisest pony in all of Alamante. The thought of him losing control of his powers sounded ridiculous.

"So you see, ZAT is vhy Pyro put zat spell on heemself. To protect heemself and everypony around heem. Just please PLEASE don't tell heem I told you. I promised heem I vouldn't tell anyone about zis but since you are living vith heem now, I feel you have ze right to know."

Sympathy. Nothing but sympathy. Twilight's opinion of her partner changed. He wasn't some wacked up weirdo. He has PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He relives bad memories in nightmares so he put a spell on himself to avoid them. Clever as it was it still sounded a bit…over the top.

"I…wow." Twilight had trouble finding the right words. "I promise I won't tell a soul about this."

"Merci." Typhoon finished. "I've seen hees mind. I know vhat goes on hees head all ze time. I vorry about heem."

"Well I don't think you have to." Twilight put in her opinion. "Sure what he went through was tragic, but don't you think he's capable of handling himself?"

Typhoon shrugged at the point Twilight made. Typhoon secretly watched over Pyro telepathically. All the time too. But Pyro's a big boy. He doesn't need protection.

"Perhaps. Let us join vith ze others."

With that, the private conversation was over and the two mares rejoined the others waiting for them out in front. When Twilight was asked by her friends what it was all about, she just answered it was some tips about Pyro and nothing else. Then Applejack sarcastically asked for some pointers regarding Terra. But Typhoon didn't think she was being sarcastic.

"Okay, here are a few zings you should know about Terra."

Typhoon then explained to Applejack that Terra only smokes once a week or when Agua is being an extra jerk to her. The bong is stress relief for her. But Applejack knew there had to be a reason why Terra would start such a nasty habit to begin with. She would figure it out soon enough.

Then Typhoon went on to give the others a few pointers about their partners. Rainbow was told that Gem is shy, but a scientific genius. She built her tesla coils herself from scratch using nothing but levitation magic and tools. She is just very modest and doesn't think very highly of herself despite her being a very strong pony.

Pinkie didn't really need any pointers by the looks of it. She and Cryo were just fine.

The only advice Typhoon could think of regarding Rarity and Agua was….don't make him mad. It wasn't very helpful but it was all she could come up with at the time.

Just when everypony thought she was done,

"Oh and von more theeng, Rainbow."

….she had one more thing to say.

"Yes?" the cyan pony acknowledged her.

Typhoon's eyes seemed to narrow into a very stern expression with her next sentence.

"I care deeply for my leetle seester, Gem. Some vould say I am a bit overprotective of her. And guess vhat. Zey are right. So I am giving you von varning. Eef you say something to my seester that hurts her and makes her shed so much as VON tear, I vill come for you."

She was dead serious. She spoke with an accent but the tone clearly indicated she was serious in her words.

"Uh….okay." the rainbow pegasus muttered.

And with that, Typhoon's glare vanished.

"Magnifique." She said.

That was scary to say the least. Typhoon just made a solid threat at Rainbow Dash. Nopony had ever threatened her before. This is where Fluttershy learned something about her own partner. She's overprotective. And not just a bit. A LOT.

This was just part one of the morning. The rest of the day would bring a few surprises.

**XXX**

**Me: And there is another chapter for the book!**

**Pyro! What the hell! Why is only Typhoon in this one? Where are the rest of us?**

**Me: Oh you'll all show up next time. And there's gonna be a solo for one certain chilly pony.**

**Cryo: ME! That's me!**

**Pinkie: COOL! I WANNA SOLO!**

**Rainbow Dash: Me too! I want a solo!**

**Me: I think when I say solo, you think I mean something else.**

**Rarity: What's your definition of solo, AK?**

**Me: Um….you all will find out what I mean by solo next chapter. Until then, peace bitches.**


	9. Flowers and Fire

**Okay. I know I said Cryo would be getting his own solo this chapter but it turned out not to be the case. It was too long a chapter and I had to scale it down. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy.**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 9: Flowers and Fire**

After Spike had finished cleaning up in the kitchen after breakfast, he rejoined his friends outside in the main room of the library. And it didn't take long for their partners to find them. Typhoon was already there. But soon after, Cryo showed up, then Agua, then Terra and Gem together.

They conversed for a few minutes but all the while one of them remained silent. That one was Agua. He said nothing to anyone nor was he spoken to himself. He just sat in his place and looked around the setting he was in. He observed Twilight's house from his own eyes and found it to be not his style. But there was one item there that caught his attention.

Near one of Twilight's bookshelves, was a picture frame and a photo inside it. The photo was of a white unicorn mare with a purple and white striped mane with three stars for a cutie mark. Her smiled caught Agua's attention.

"Twilight, this mare in the picture. Who is it?" he asked.

"What? Oh the picture. That's my mother, Velvet. She lives in Canterlot." Twilight answered.

After staring at the picture for a few more seconds, Agua turned away from it and addressed Twilight again.

"Twilight, you just went up a notch in my book."

"Well that's good." Twilight said.

But then she took a second to wonder to herself why that just happened.

"Um….why have I just gone up a notch?" she asked.

"Because your mother is a grade-A MILF." He answered.

That earned him nothing but the disgusted looks of everypony there. Everypony there….except for Twilight.

"Why thank you, Agua. By the way. What's a milf?"

And bam. The level of noise in the place dropped down to zero. Twilight's eyes met the very wide ones of everypony else presently in her house.

"What?" she muttered.

Thinking she had to know, Rainbow Dash hovered over to her lavender friend and whispered something into her ear. At first, Twilight seemed to easily get what Rainbow was saying and didn't really seem off.

But a few seconds later, Twilight's calm expression vanished. It was quickly replaced with one of shock and disgust. Holding that facial pose, she glared at Agua.

"Okay water-boy." She hissed. "I don't care if you are an unpleasant pony who probably has enough power to kill me in one split second. If by some chance you do meet my mother face to face, and you even TRY to make so much as one TINY move on her, I will end you."

That didn't make Agua feel scared in the least bit. If anything he gave a chuckle signifying he wasn't the least bit frightened.

"Twilight, a sophisticated lady such as yourself should not go around making threats." Rarity advised as she approached her fellow unicorn.

Twilight gave a sigh knowing Rarity was right. But then the fashionista spoke again while glaring at Agua.

"He's MY partner. I'll kill him for you."

Smiling to the sound of that, Twilight put a hoof around Rarity's back.

"You're a great friend, Rarity."

A few minutes later, somepony finally noticed that there was one pony missing.

"Hey Twilight? Where's Pyro?" Gem was the one who asked.

That was indeed a good question. According to Cryo, Pyro usually comes back before the morning comes. So they all decided to go looking for him out in the town. Spike hopped on Twilight's back to hitch a ride. Or so he thought. He was only long from behind. He accidentally jumped on Gem's back. He didn't notice until he saw the color of her hair was black.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Gem. I thought you were Twilight." Spike apologized.

"It's alright, Spike. I don't mind." Gem answered. "You can stay up there if you want."

Spike wanted to get off her back and over to Twilight's. But he found himself too lazy to want to move at all. SO he just stayed put.

"Thanks Gem." He cheerily said.

With that, they went on. And Twilight felt relief not having to sustain Spike's scaly butt on her back.

It took at least twenty minutes but soon,

"Hey, isn't that him over there? At that restaurant?" Pinkie pointed over to a distant café.

The others followed her hoof and saw a few hundred meters away a red unicorn. Rainbow's good eyesight was able to make out orange streaks in his hair. He was sitting at a table levitating some food up to his mouth.

"Oh yeah. That is him." Rainbow said.

"Well let's go over there and see what he's having. I could go for a little breakfast myself." Cryo said.

"Hold it!"

Cryo began to walk forward but Terra grabbed his tail with her teeth.

"We can't go over there." Look at who he's sharing table with."

That's when all of them actually followed her instructions and looked at the other side of Pyro's table. They saw somepony else sitting there talking with him. A girl. A young mare with a red mane.

"Is…..is that….Roseluck?" Rainbow could see from a long distance due to her eyes used to wind pushing against them.

"She's kinda cute." Cryo openly said. "What do you think, Terra?"

"Are you kidding? If I didn't prefer the fellas, I'd do her." The pony of earth said a bit louder than needed.

That little statement earned her the pleaser of hearing everyone around her groan with a bit of disgust.

"Too much?" she muttered.

"I'm gonna need therapy just for hearing that." Rarity whined.

"Sorry. I'm a bit too open at times."

That was for certain.

"But who is that girl and why is she with Pyro?" Gem asked.

"That's Rose. She's one of the town florists." Fluttershy answered. "She's very nice."

"And she seems to be having a nice time with Pyro." Spike observed.

"Well let's just let him be then. I'm sure he'll explain himself later." Cryo said.

"No. He'll explain now."

Agua walked away from all of them and right for Pyro and the girl he was with.

"Oh come on, Agua." Cryo begged him to stop. "All six of us have been cooped up in a rock for the past three years. We're on the outside now, bro. Let Pyro make new friends. Let him meet someone. In fact, I wouldn't mind finding a nice girl myself. Not right now but still the point is clear."

Typhoon gave a light smile at Cryo. But Agua's scowl remained.

"Well good for you and your quest for a mate, Cryo." He snarled. "But I'm still gonna talk with him."

He started to walk forward again but was stopped by Terra who caught up to him

"Don't you believe in respecting other pony's privacy?" Terra asked.

"Nope." Agua then shot back at Terra. "But in your case, I'll be there for when you get a date. I love it when to girls make out."

When he turned his head away, everypony else there went wide eyed. It was one thing to make fun of Terra for smoking pot, but when it comes to sexuality in Ponyville, the whole town believes in a zero tolerance policy of making fun of it.

All of them looked at Terra who now had a stare at Agua that was even colder then the stuff that runs through Cryo's body. Oh how she hated that water pony at times.

With one step forward, her eyes narrowed. Applejack heard something scrape the ground near her hooves and looked down. She saw that a few good sized rocks laying on the ground were starting to move towards Terra all on their own. After about fourteen rocks were close together, they began to lift up above the ground.

Applejack knew what was going on. Terra's element is Earth. Rocks are earth. They're hers to do whatever she wants with. And she had full intent to launch them at the back of Agua's head.

"Terra, don't do it. Don't let him get to you." Cryo advised.

"Just one stone right to the back of his empty jackass head. Just one. Please." She had wanted to do that for so long now.

"If you do it will just mean he wins and he knows he can get to you." Twilight added. "Terra, just let him go."

She had no desire to do that. The stones she had hovering around her head were just itching to be thrown. But what she hated was that her friends were right. If she threw just one rock and it hit Agua or not, he would gloat and he won.

With a sigh, she released her mind grip on the rocks. They all dropped to the dirt ground and it was safe to approach her. Applejack did first.

"You alright, sugarcube?" she asked.

"Yeah." Terra muttered with a hoarse tone. "One of these days, he and I will have it out. And I'll show him just how much of a "hippy" I am."

"Fighting with him won't make things easier for you, hon." Applejack assured her.

"No. But I can bet it'll bring me just a few minutes of peace." Terra hissed.

"Well kudos for not doing it sooner." Rarity told her. "I guess we better be there to make sure those two don't start anything violent."

That was logical. With Pyro and Agua, even with only knowing them for one day, the six elements of harmony had to agree , those two weren't very friendly with each other. And they wanted to know why.

As they approached, Pyro was oblivious as he looked across the table at the mare with whom he was having his meal with.

"So how long have you been a florist?" he asked.

"Five years I've been in the business." Rose answered. "I run it with my two older sisters, Lily and Daisy. But I've been fascinated with flowers my whole life. There's just something about them that makes me feel totally at peace. It's like when I take one whiff, and all my worries just wash away."

Pyro smiled at her. Already he was making a new friend. It felt good being outside the rock and actually talking to ponies other than his adoptive siblings.

"I've actually heard stories about flowers from your country." Rose went on. "I've seen pictures and there was this one that really caught my eye. The stem was oddly red, the petals are the brightest of orange, and yellow leaves came from the stem. Oh what was it called?...uhh."

"The Agnolia." Pyro knew of the flower she spoke of. "The flower of fire."

"Yes! That's it." Rose cried a bit loud. "That would have had be thinking all day."

Pyro chuckled at her. She seemed to be a very nice mare.

"What about you? How long have you been…um….. …..what exactly do you do for a living?" Rose realized she didn't know Pyro's occupation.

But as it turns out, nopony did.

"Nothing." Pyro answered. "I don't have a job."

This was news to Rose. Everypony who's at least sixteen or around that age has a profession.

"There aren't a lot of jobs that involve my kind of talent." Pyro added.

That made Rose remember what Pyro was capable of.

"Can you really do that….weird elemental stuff?" she asked.

The unicorn of fire smirked. Then he looked around and spotted an unlit candle on the table they were at. With a simple wink of his eye, the wick lit up in a small flame. Then Pyro reached out with one of his front hooves and the small flame levitated from the wick and went into his hoof.

Rose was very amazed to say the least. This was all being done with no magic. The stallion decided to give her a small treat. Turning his hoof upwards, he focused his mind on the flame and it began to reshape itself and grow. It took the shape of a long stem with thorns. Rose could see where this was going. When the stem was a foot long, the flame made itself into the shape of a full bloomed rose.

"It's called pyrokinesis." Pyro said. "But….weird elemental stuff works too."

Rose giggled at the humor intended for that. Then Pyro waved his hoof and the fiery rose vanished. She was without a doubt impressed.

"It must have been cool to grow up with power like that." she commented.

"It wasn't all fun." Pyro informed her. "When I was five I was put into intensive training on controlling my powers. Some parts were hell and some parts were just plain fun. Equestria ponies don't get that kind of treatment due to them not having abilities such as our own."

"Yeah tell me something." Rose had a question. "How come your country has those element powers and the rest of the world doesn't?"

That was a good question. It had Pyro stumped. He couldn't think f a valid answer. But one came. Just not from him.

"That goes all the way back to when Alamante was founded. It's a long story."

That was Cryo's voice. The red unicorn stallion turned around and waved at them all.

"Good morning all." He greeted. "How did you guys sleep?"

"Um….fine." Spike answered. "Pyro why are you eating here? And….whoa. What happened to your head?"

Now all of them noticed a big white bandage on his head covering the bump he got last night. Fluttershy being the caring pony she is rushed to the wound and felt it with her hoof.

"Oh my. What happened to you, Pyro?"

"It's nothing, Fluttershy." Pyro insisted.

Just then, the pony with whom Pyro was having breakfast with gave a small cough. Pyro glanced at her realizing introductions were in order.

"Guys, meet what happened to my head." Pyro said.

Rose gave them all a nervous wave and they all waved back.

"Once again, sorry about that." Rose said to Pyro.

"And I'll say it again. Don't worry about. I heal very fast." Pyro assured her.

"Hold on a second." Agua said. "Pyro, who is this?"

"Oh yes. How rude of me." Pyro remembered. "Guys, this here is Roseluck. But just call her Rose."

Rose gave a small wave to them once more.

"Rose, these here are my brothers and sisters. This is Agua, Typhoon, Terra, Cryo, and Gem."

The red maned earth pony seemed a bit confused when he called those other ponies his brothers and sisters. But she smiled at them nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you." She said softly

"You too." All five of them said in unison.

"Rose….what exactly did you do to his head?" Twilight asked wanting to know her partner's injury.

"Oh well…..I was up late last night because I couldn't sleep. And he was out too. I heard him coming close and I thought he was a burglar. So I may have….hit him in the head with a shovel."

There was a short pause before the silence was broken again.

"Well…I suppose that's one way to get a date." Rarity said.

Rose and Pyro seemed flustered by that statement.

"This….this isn't a date, Rarity. It's just me saying sorry." Rose informed her. "Nothing more."

"If you want, you guys can join us. But I think you might have to pay for yourselves." Pyro told them.

They were all seriously considering sitting down and joining him and Rose. Pinkie bounced over and took a seat in between them.

"Oh I love breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day, you know. If you don't eat breakfast then you're exhausted for the rest of the day and you might as well just go back to bed and sleep for the whole day because….."

She went on to rant for ten whole minutes about breakfast. Finally Cryo had enough and magically lifted her up and away from Pyro and Rose's table.

"Okay, well thank you for the invitation Pyro. But I think we'll all pass on breakfast."Cryo said to his brother.

"I won't." Agua said. "I got a bone to pick with you."

Pyro just groaned as he knew this wasn't gonna be pretty. Rose got nervous. But then something weird happened, Agua's whole body became encased in a block of solid ice.

Cryo was the one responsible. He lowered his hoof and sighed.

"Oh he is gonna kick my butt for that." he groaned.

Then he picked up the frozen Agua and then made himself and his friends walk away. But before they left, Pinkie went up to Pyro.

"Hey, do you think you could come by Sugarcube Corner around noon? I wanna show you my house! It's the best in all of Ponyville….because it's filled with SWEETS!"

Her nose was touching his and his eyes were bugged out a bit. It didn't stop him from nodding though.

"O….kay. I'll be there." Pyro promised.

"Great!"

Pinkie then bounced off with the rest of her friends as they all left Pyro and Rose to their privacy. They finished up their meals and Rose called for the check. As they waited for it to come, Rose had to ask Pyro one more thing that confused her.

"You called those other ponies your brothers and sisters." Rose informed. "Why?"

"Well…we're not REALLY brothers and sisters. We've just grown so close we consider ourselves to be a family. Albeit a strange one but still a family."

She still didn't fully comprehend.

"How?" she wanted to know. "I saw all six of you when you….flew in. You look nothing alike."

Pyro gave a small chuckle and explained.

"Just because we look different, it doesn't mean anything. We care about each other. It doesn't

matter what element we control or…whether we're unicorn, earth pony, or pegasus, we look at each other and see the good and the good only."

"Even in that blue guy?"

He gave another chuckle almost expecting her to say that.

"Yes even in him. He may not show it but I'm sure Agua has some good parts in him."

"You have an optimistic eye." Rose observed.

"When you live with him for three straight years, it's needed. Along with some snappy comebacks because he tends to mouth off."

Rose giggled at that. Then the check came and she laid the money down. With breakfast finished and Rose's conscience clear, they stood back up and prepared to leave

"Thanks for breakfast." Pyro said to her. "I guess I'll see you around."

Rose smiled at him.

"Yeah. Definitely." She muttered back. "Catchya later, Pyro."

"Have a good day, Rose."

And with that, the two ponies walked in different directions. As he walked off, Pyro turned around and smiled at her. When he turned his head back, Rose looked back to smile at him.

When Rose got back to her flower filled home, she looked in a book and found the picture of the Agnolia Pyro mentioned. It was truly beautiful.

"How can a land with such pretty flowers be at war?"she wondered.

**XXX**

**Ugh. I am not really happy with how this turned out. But oh well. I swear, next chapter things get hotter. Until then, peace bitches.**

**And Cryo gets his solo.**


	10. Party With Jagger

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 10: Party with Jagger**

Shortly after he finished breakfast with Rose, Pyro didn't have to walk through much of the town to find his new friends and siblings. Not surprising to him, when he got there, Agua was yelling at somepony. At first the unicorn of fire thought he was yelling at Terra like always. But when he got a good enough angle, he saw differently. The pony Agua was arguing with was Cryo.

It was a rare occurrence for Cryo to actually get into a heated argument with anypony. And even here it still didn't look like Cryo was actually yelling at him. Agua would yell, and cryo would calmly argue back without raising his voice.

It turns out Cryo was right. Agua was pissed he got frozen from behind. And when they all saw Pyro approach them, Agua turned away from Cryo and went up to the leader of the elements.

"So do you wanna explain what the hell you were doing having breakfast with that girl?" he demanded.

Everypony else just groaned.

"Ten bits says this one ends up getting physical." Rainbow Dash muttered to Applejack.

"Yer on." Applejack agreed to the wager.

With a bet now going on, those two mares listened intently to the fight.

"She was just apologizing for hitting me last night! That's it! What is it to you anyway?"

"What it is, is that we're supposed to be keeping ourselves scarce. And now you've just made yourself acquainted with an innocent mare. She's friends with you now. Which means you've just made her a possible target for Nightmare."

"Hey! Shhhhh. Keep your voice down about that." Twilight muttered from behind. "Nopony here wants anypony else to know that Nightmare Moon is back. Understand?"

Agua did understand that. And Pyro sort of understood what Agua was getting at. But the fire pony could see it in his eyes. Agua wasn't just concerned for Rose which he barely was. He was jealous.

"Oh I see what this is." Pyro had the guts to say it. "You're just pissed because I made a friend and it happens to be a girl. Whereas you, my unlikable brother, couldn't get a girlfriend if he put an ad in the paper."

Agua began to growl louder than ever at him.

"Don't….you….dare go there with me." He hissed. "What makes you think she won't rip out your heart and stomp on it? How do you know she won't hurt you? I've seen it before Pyro. Tons of my friends had their hearts shattered by tramps. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you."

"A tramp? She's not a tramp. She's….."

Pyro stopped short upon hearing precisely what Agua had just spoken to him.

"So you're saying….you're concerned about my feelings. How sweet, Agua."

Agua's face dropped upon realizing what he said.

"Oh….you….just…..aw the hell with it."

"You ARE a good brother." Pyro didn't stop.

Agua just groaned and smacked his forehead.

"And one more thing. I have no intention of dating Rose. It was one breakfast. She and I are friends. That's it."

"For now at least."

That came from Rarity.

"Excuse me?" Pyro asked for her to say it again.

"Oh it's….nothing." Rarity fibbed seeing the look in Rose's eyes from before.

Of course Pyro caught on to what she meant. He thought it was nonsense. So he waved it off. Seeing how the fight was over between the two males, Rainbow bitterly gave ten bits to Applejack.

"They get verbal. Not physical." Applejack slickly mentioned.

Rainbow immediately regretted making that bet with her. Two seconds later she forgot all about it. Because finally Pinkie Pie was able to drag them all to Sugarcube Corner. Her place of residence.

"I still don't understand why it's so important we see your house, Pinkie." Terra said. "I mean no offense I'm sure it's filled with sugar like you said but seriously. What gives?"

"Oh you silly rocky girl!" Pinkie Pie was walking backwards nose to nose with Terra. "You can't call yourself an official pony of Ponyville until you've had a treat from Sugarcube Corner."

"For the record Terra, I had a few of them last night. They really are quite delicious." Cryo added to his partners enthusiasm.

Pinkie nodded in agreement and Terra gave a shrug.

"Well if Cryo says anything is good, I listen to him." Terra said.

Pinkie gave a squee as she smiled. Then soon, they were all going up the stairs of Sugarcube Corner. Typhoon's face went weird for a second sensing something. Nopony noticed. Her telepathy had just told her what was going to happen.

As soon as Pinkie opened up the door, they all saw that it was dark inside. When Pinkie flipped on the light….

"SURPRISE!"

Typhoon was the only one there out of the six Alamantians who didn't almost have a heart attack. Nearly half the town of Ponyville was inside the bakery. The whole place was decked out with balloons streamers and a huge banner that read, "Welcome to Equestria!"

"Surprise!" Pinkie added. "This party is just for the six of you!"

All the Alamantians smiled at that. Pinkie Pie went out of the way to put together a big welcome party just for them. They all appreciated her work.

….well….almost all of them.

"A party?" Agua repeated not sounding very thrilled. "Okay. I'm out."

Agua began to turn to walk out the door. Pinkie's face grew a sad expression when he started to get closer to the door. But before Agua could open it, his whole body became enveloped in an orange glow and he froze, unable to move.

Pyro's horn was glowing the same color and he used his magic to lift Agua up and levitate him away from the door. The two stallions then glared at each other.

"Put me down, Pyro." Agua warned him.

"Agua, Pinkie worked very hard to put this party together for us. Now either you stay and try and enjoy yourself or so help me Alamante I will turn you into steam."

Pyro rarely gave out threats. But Agua is a special case. The pony of water was about to argue against him but then he saw Pinkie Pie's face and how sad it looked. The bubbly eyes, the trembling bottom lip, he may be a jerk but he does draw the line at making ponies cry. Although he did screw that up with Rarity yesterday.

Just because of Pinkie's face, he admitted defeat.

"Oh alright."

With that, Pyro released his grip on Agua.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"Bite me." Agua said back.

With that, Agua went off on his own while the others just glared at him from behind. Spike however hopped off Gem's back and went to go and find some small gemstones for himself.

"What is his problem?" Rainbow asked anypony.

"You know that part of the body where kindness and all that good stuff comes from?" Terra responded. "Well….I think Agua was born without it."

"Oh come on now. You can't possibly know if he's been like this his whole life." Twilight reasoned.

"He has for as long as we've known heem." Typhoon added. "As for hees whole life, nopony knows."

"Oh who cares how he became a jerk?" Twilight spoke. "Let's just forget about it and have a good time at this party."

"Yeah! A party with six guests of honor! Let's rock!" Pinkie added.

"Hold up!" Cryo stopped Pinkie from bouncing off because he spotted something. "Pinkie….are those my records?"

Cryo pointed over to the record player Pinkie had set up in the corner of the room. Sitting next to it was a large case of vinyl albums. Each of them were marked with Cryo's symbol of ice to signify his ownership of them.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind, Cryo. But I thought you might like hearing some of your own music." Pinkie explained.

The song playing right now was one nearly nopony recognized. Only the six Alamantians knew what it was. The label on the record read, "I Got A Feeling".

Knowing the song by heart, Cryo closed his eyes and bobbed his head.

"Nah, I don't mind, Pinkie."

Pinkie brightened up even more when she heard that. Then they all took off in their own directions. Fluttershy introduced Typhoon to a few of her friends such as Berry Punch and Carrot Top. Those two were quite pleased to meet Typhoon and it brought the pegasus of wind much joy.

The three little Cutie Mark Crusaders were also present at the party. All they could talk about was the new ponies.

"So how do you think they got their powers?" Scootaloo asked. "Toxic waste?"

"No way. That's just silly." Sweetie Belle argued. "They obviously got them from a freak science experiment gone wrong."

"No way. You two are both wrong." Applebloom put in her say. "Ah asked Miss Terra last night. They were all naturally born with their powers."

That seemed to confuse Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"They were born that way?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Why couldn't I be born an Alamantian?"

"Totally! I'd LOVE to have superpowers like them!" Scootaloo agreed.

All three of them agreed to that. Just when they start debating which element they would want to control., the door opened up and two more fillies walked into the bakery party. The crusaders groaned upon seeing them one pink with a tiara and another gray one with glasses. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The class bullies.

"Well if it isn't the three blank flanks." Silver Spoon taunted them already upon spotting them.

Looking past that, the five fillies began to argue group to group.

"What are you two doing here?" Applebloom asked her two miniature enemies.

"Pinkie Pie invited us to welcome the Alamantians." Diamond Tiara answered. "Why are YOU here?"

"Ah live with one of 'em now." Applebloom replied.

"Me too." Sweetie Belle added.

"You….LIVE with those…..freaks?" Silver Spoon said in a snobby and surprised tone.

"Freaks?" Scootaloo thought this was madness. "They're not freaks. They're totally cool! You should see what they can do!"

"What they can do is exactly why they're freaks." Diamond Tiara said. "They don't belong here. This is one party that shouldn't be happening."

She went on to say more. But she had no idea there was a certain blue stallion standing right behind her and Silver Spoon. The crusaders saw him but decided it would be funnier to not tell her he was there.

"They're all just a bunch of crazy ponies who tore their own country apart. And I can guarantee you that the only reason they're here is to make us do the same."

They were right. It was funnier. Agua glared down at the two of them as she kept insulting Alamante and the six present ponies from there.

"The way they can move around water and dirt and stuff, it just labels them as freaks of nature and nothing more."

"No. We're not freaks of nature. We ARE nature. Period."

That voice was a male stallions and it made Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon turn white. Slowly, they turned around and saw the big blue stallion of water glaring down at both of them at the same time.

"Uh….hi there." Silver Spoon said frightened. "We're really happy you and the other ponies could…"

"Shut up." He growled.

"Yes sir." Silver squeeked.

Wanting to make this quick, Agua decided to make them terrifying them easy.

"Tell me something. How old are you two?"

"Um…..we're nine. Why?" Diamond Tiara answered.

"Really? Shame."

"Um….why is that a shame?" Silver Spoon muttered.

"Because if you were only a year older, I would have gone to town." Agua proudly said.

That was enough to leave Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon speechless in fear as Agua walked away. As soon as he was far enough, Sweetie Belle approached them.

"He's the one I live with." She said to her two classmates.

"Y….you live with…..that guy? Doesn't he scare you the least bit?" Silver Spoon asked.

"No. I overheard the reason he's there. He's protecting my sister and me. So he can't hurt me."

"Protecting you?" Diamond Tiara asked suspiciously. "Protecting you from what?"

Sweetie Belle never got the chance to answer that question. Because two seconds later, the door opened up and two much bigger ponies walked through the doors. Both of them sporting both horns and wings.

Everypony bowed down upon seeing the Princesses of Equestria enter the bakery. The two shopkeepers rushed up to them smiling wide.

"Uh….Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Cake asked shocked that the two princess would show up unannounced.

"Luna and I received an invitation to this party welcoming our new Alamantian friends. And seeing as how the two of us had nothing urgent to attend to today, we decided to drop by and say hello." Celestia explained.

"We hope it is not an inconvenience." Luna added.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake nervously laughed as they gazed upon the two princesses.

"An inconvenience? You two? What nonsense." Mr. Cake declared.

"We are always honored to have such regal guests in our establishment." Mrs. Cake agreed. "Just uh…please mind that we have two babies asleep upstairs."

"Absolutely." Celestia and Luna both chimed.

"And congratulations." Luna added.

After the Cakes thanked her, Celestia and Luna parted ways. Celestia immediately found Twilight standing next to Pyro. The two of them hadn't noticed the princesses walked in.

"So…in your country…you have cockatrices for meals?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Pyro answered. "It's an Alamantian delicacy. Especially popular in the Ember and Geo tribes."

"But….but….it's meat! You're a pony! Ponies don't eat meat!" Twilight complain.

"Maybe not here. But in Alamante, we do. Grass just doesn't cut it for us. Our bodies are much different than yours." Pyro argued back.

"Yeah. Typhoon gave me a little heads up on that and your immunity of steel." Twilight said. "Something I consider to be a little supernatural."

Pyro gave a chuckle as he levitated a glass of punch to his mouth and took a sip.

"Hey look on the bright side." He said to her. "If you ever get sick or something you don't have to worry about me catching anything."

"I would agree that is a definite bright side."

That voice was the most regal off all ponies. And hearing it was enough to startle both Twilight and Pyro. They looked to the side and saw Princess Celestia standing before them.

Twilight bowed down to her princess and teacher while Pyro stood in his bipedal stance and gave her the Alamantian bow of respect.

"Princess. If I may ask…why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"Your friend Pinkie Pie sent Luna and I invitations. We decided to be a part of welcoming our new guests to this country." The princess told her star student.

"That was awfully nice of you, princess." Pyro said to her as he got back down on all fours.

Celestia smiled at him knowing he was appreciative of her company.

"So how was your first night in Ponyville, Pyro?" Celestia asked.

"Very nice." Pyro commented. "Very quiet here. Unlike back home. Even before the war started there was always noise outside my window at night."

Twilight noticed Pyro wasn't telling the princess about his little condition which he put on himself. She was about to blurt it out herself but she remembered the promise she made to Typhoon. She would keep her knowledge of this a secret until circumstances say otherwise.

"How pleasant." Then Celestia turned her head to Twilight. "Twilight, I trust you and your friends are being good hosts for our guests."

"Of course, your highness." Twilight assured her. "We're learning a lot about each other and our cultures."

"Ah yes. I did hear that conversation. And for the record, cockatrices do make good meals."

The Princess made sure to keep her voice low so a certain animal loving mare wouldn't hear that. But Twilight heard it and she was lightly disturbed.

"I myself had them for a meal before the war started. I made trips to Alamante and I took part in ritual ceremonies. Eating cockatrices was and still is one of them."

That part made Twilight feel better. The conversation went on as Luna went over to Fluttershy and Typhoon. Typhoon immediately apologized for what happened between her and the princess yesterday at the castle. Luna forgave her understanding why she did it. Luna even said she was very impressed with Typhoon's ability to enter one's mind with no magical assistance.

Applejack, Terra, and Big Macintosh were sampling some of Pinkie's caramel apples. Not bad at all. But then little Applebloom came over to them dragging along an elderly green mare. She spoke to the yellow pony of earth.

"Miss Terra, Ah don't know if you've met her yet but this here is mah Granny Smith. She lives with us at the barn." Applebloom explained.

"Really?" Terra asked then looked at Applejack. "Where was she yesterday then?"

"Granny here likes to take VERY long naps." Applejack honestly answered. "Sometimes I think she forgets she's asleep."

"My dreams get more and more literal each day." Granny Smith spoke to her.

Applejack laughed a bit at that and so did Bog Mac.

"Yeah. Granny Smith here is a very important pony." Applebloom gladly said. "If it weren't for her, Ponyville wouldn't even exist."

"Is that so?" Terra found that interesting.

"Oh darn tootin it is little filly." Granny Smith said. "All thanks to Princess Celestia's knowledge of the land and the zap apples from the Everfree Forest. Now what the hay is this here party for?"

The three younger apples looked at each other strangely. Big Macintosh spoke to his grandmother.

"Granny, this is party is to welcome Miss Terra here to the country. She's from Alamante."

Granny eyed Terra suspiciously when she heard the word Alamante.

"Your Alamantian huh? Ah've had a few customers from there before. You know, you slightly look like this one whose name was…oh…Mountain Cap."

"Mountain Cap?" Terra knew the name. "That's…..my grandfather's name."

"Oh he can't be your grandfather." Granny Smith insisted. "Ah've seen his granddaughter. She's only a filly."

That didn't work. So Terra thought of another tactic.

"Was the last time you saw his granddaughter?"

"Oh that was…maybe seven years ago." Granny Smith calculated. "Oh but Ah do guess she's all grown up now."

"And was her name, Terra?"

"As a matter a fact, that is her name. You one of her friends or somethin'?"

"No. I AM Terra. I grew up. Don't you recognize me at all?"

Granny Smith took a few minutes of staring at her to realize that the mare in front of her was indeed the young filly she knew from years ago. With a smile, she accepted she was who she said she was.

"Oh I knew you looked familiar!" Granny Smith realized. "Your grandfather was one of my most faithful customers. And then after a few more years, his son, which was your father at a young age joined him. Oh he just loved coming here to taste the first batch of Zap Apple Jam every year."

Terra seemed to brighten up with that.

"YOU'RE the pony who makes the Zap Apple Jam? Oh my gosh I love that stuff! Granted I haven't had any of it for a few years but I LOVE it!"

"Well thank ya kindly little filly. It takes a lot of work to make that jam right. Your father knew that and greatly appreciated it."

Terra frowned when Granny Smith mentioned her father.

"You know, the chief is considered to be royalty in Alamante." Granny Smith told her.

"Uhhh….yeah. I know. I used to live there." Terra informed her.

"And if your father is the chief then that means….." Then Granny gave one of the biggest gasps in her whole life. Then she bowed down in front of Terra. "You're a princess! Oh mah stars there's another princess here!"

Terra looked first at Granny Smith a bit embarrassed then was even more embarrassed when she looked up and saw that everypony else was looking at her shocked themselves.

"Um….he he he. How are ya?" she squeaked.

"Oh yeah! I remember you now!" Granny Smith said that surprising everyone with it.

Granny Smith actually remembering something was quite rare.

"I used to make trips the Alamante myself to personally deliver your father's order of jam. I remember seeing you and your older brother playin together like you were the best of friends. Oh what was his name…uh….Junebuggy?"

Terra winced at the mention of older brother's name. Granted it was the wrong name but Granny Smith knew she was close.

"Um….it's Dunehopper." She muttered.

"Oh that's right. Dunehopper." Granny Smith remembered now. "He was such a nice and handsome stallion the last time I saw him. That was about three or four years ago. How is he?"

And then Terra hurt even more. But she didn't want to lie to a pony who was apparently close to her. She deserved to know the truth. And with sorrow and depression in her voice, she spoke again.

"Uh…Dunehopper is…..dead."

This brought a shock to Granny Smith as well as Applejack. The orange mare of honesty was now learning something new about her partner of earth.

"What?" Granny Smith replied. "But…he was so young."

Terra didn't dare let anyone see her eyes get watery. She turned her head away slowly. But Applejack knew that look. It was the same look she got when she thought about her late parents.

"I know." Terra barely got it out.

"I am so sorry." Granny Smith muttered. "How did he pass?"

It nearly brought Terra to a point of crying, but she was able to inform Granny Smith on how it happened.

"He enrolled as a soldier in the war. And he became one of the casualties."

Granny Smith didn't feel pleased hearing that. She would have liked to have known Dunehopper died in a more peaceful way. Not in the wrath of war.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Terra turned around and walked away from them.

As she did, Applejack saw one small drop fall off of her partner's chin. It was a tear. When the farmer girl brought her head back up, she wasn't sure of what to do. She might not know Terra that well, but she does know that whenever somepony close is in pain, you be there to help them.

So she followed Terra's track. And she followed her right into the part of the kitchen that was behind a door and away from the party. When the door was shut and the noise from the party was muffled, Applejack was able to hear a small sniffling sound coming from Terra. Concern now showed on Applejack's face.

"Sugarcube? Are you alright?"

Terra jumped a little not expecting to hear Applejack's voice behind her. From the back, the orange country mare saw Terra mover her right front hoof to her face. Applejack didn't have to be in front of her to tell she was wiping her eyes. Then she turned around and put a smile on her face.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" She said with a voice cracking a bit.

Of course Applejack didn't buy it. There was one thing Terra didn't think she would notice.

"Terra, your eyes are red."

"Well of course they're red. They've been red since I was born."

"You know darn well what Ah mean." Applejack sternly said. "Listen Terra, Ah'm not a pony who tries to meddle. But Ah'm trusting mah life to you. And by that definition, Ah think we should be totally honest with each other. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell. All Ah ask is that you don't lie to me. Ah'm not the element of honesty for nothin'."

Of all the things Applejack could have used on Terra, that was the best choice. A good play of words. Hearing them made Terra trust Applejack a bit more. So her actions were determined.

"He was my best friend." She muttered.

Applejack didn't have to ask who she was talking about.

"My father neglected me because he wasn't pleased with me not wanting to become the future chief. And as for my mom, she was okay. But when it came to being there for the girly stuff, she wasn't really up to it. As for life outside the palace, well….I didn't have much of one. Guards always followed me wherever I went and I was rarely allowed to leave. So I had zero friends."

It was almost heartbreaking hearing this about her. Applejack didn't have any sort of idea a girl like Terra could be this deep.

"Dunehopper was the only friend I had. He and I were like two peas in pod. We did everything together. Played together, laughed together, we even snuck out of the palace a few times together using our geokinesis. We never got caught."

It took a few seconds for Applejack to remember exactly what geokinesis is. But she got it in time to catch her next lines.

"He actually was the one who taught me how to use my powers. But then…the war started….then he died. When he left, half of me went with him. I've never been my whole self for years now. That's the reason I got addicted to the bong." Terra confessed. "I try so hard each day to try and not think about him. But….I do….I could never….forget him….he's…."

The water in her eyes neared release. But right before they did, Applejack's opinion of her partner drastically changed. Terra wasn't a junkie because she thought it would be fun. She lost someone very close to her and now she only finds relief in the bong.

"Terra…it's okay." Applejack assured her. "You can cry if you wanna."

"I can't." Terra softly said. "I can't show weakness."

"It's now showing weakness. It's called being a pony." Applejack told her. "Look, you're mah pardner now. And Ah know we've only known each other for one day now, but Ah want you to be able to trust me as much as Ah trust you. Ah know how you feel. Ah've been there before. Just go ahead, Terra. Cry. Let it out."

"But I…I..."

As much as Terra wanted to fight it, she couldn't no longer. Applejack was making her see things differently. She didn't know what it was. Happiness knowing she had more friends to confide in or something else entirely. But without anypony else there knowing, she wrapped her hooves around Applejack and began to sob into her shoulder. Knowing how much pain this brought to Terra due to being there herself, Applejack wrapped her hooves around her and rubbed her back gently.

Last night Applejack wasn't comfortable with Terra protecting her. But this moment right here changed her mind on the spot. Terra was an honest pony. A true hard head, but honest. That crying session lasted about ten minutes. When Terra calmed down, she saw Applejack wipe away a single tear of her own.

"I didn't make you cry too, did I?" Terra asked.

"Well…maybe just one tiny tear." Applejack confessed. "Just old memories getting dug back up is all."

With one last sniffle and wipe of her eyes, Terra regained herself fully.

"Thanks, Applejack." She told her. "Just uh…don't tell Agua I was crying. Okay?"

With a giggle, Applejack agreed.

"Done deal there, rocky. Now let's go party."

Looking in a nearby mirror to make sure her eyes weren't too red to present, Terra went back out with Applejack. Nopony suspected a thing. Typhoon never saw Terra leave so she didn't think to read her mind.

Pinkie was dragging Cryo all over the party trying to introduce him to the locals. She stopped in front of two mares. One cream colored earth pony and an aqua coated unicorn.

"Hi there, Bon-Bon and Lyra! I want you to meet Cryo! Isn't he just awesome?" Pinkie introduced them in less than a second's time.

"Um….hello there." Cryo politely greeted with a wave.

"Hi." Bon-Bon and Lyra both said back.

It was awkward. Cryo felt almost as if Pinkie was trying to set him up with a date or something.

"Oh! Stay right there! There's somepony you REALLY gotta meet, Cryo!"

With that, Pinkie rushed off, leaving Cryo alone with Lyra and Bon-Bon.

"So….what can you do?" Lyra asked not knowing what else to talk about.

"Um….ice." Was the only answer Cryo could think of.

"That's nice." Bon-Bon replied.

Cryo nodded at them seeing no other reason for talking to them.

"Okay then. Good bye."

With that, he walked off and got himself one of the tasty cupcakes Pinkie had made for the party. Using both his magic and element power, he picked up the cupcake and froze it before eating it. He likes cold food.

When he turned around to go fins somepony else to talk to, he found himself face to face with a mare. She was magenta with green eyes, a pink mane and three smiling flowers for a cutie mark.

"Um…hi. Who might you be?" Cryo asked.

Sweetie Belle was there with the mare. She wanted to introduce the two to each other.

"Mr. Cryo this is my teacher, Miss Cheerilee." Sweetie Belle said. "Miss Cheerilee, this is Mr. Cryo. He's not the one I live with but he's cool."

"Oh. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cryo." Cheerilee greeted him.

Something right there went off in Cryo's head. He didn't really find anything appealing about Bon-Bon and Lyra. But the cheery tone Cheerilee gave him upon saying hello made him feel friendlier.

"Please. Just call me Cryo, Miss Cheerilee." He said slyly.

Cheerilee seemed to like that tone.

"Well then….just call me Cheerilee then." She told him. "You know I've always wanted to give a history lesson on Alamante and its culture. But I'm afraid I don't know enough about the place to give a full lesson."

"Yeah I know. Not many Equestrian school books cover anything about my home anymore." Cryo agreed.

Cheerilee knew what fact and was greatly disappointed by it. She felt children should know about the other countries that exist other than Equestria. But ever since the war, new textbooks were given out and they had no information about Alamante or how it even came to be.

"Well I for one certainly think you and your home are worth learning about. Children need to be educated in geography and other countries no matter how torn they are." Cheerilee said.

"Well….if it's alright with you, I'd be happy to come in and be a guest speaker to your class." Cryo suggested. "If that's okay with you that is."

Cheerilee was indeed surprised by such an offer. But she would have hated herself if she had been stupid enough to decline it.

"Really? That would be wonderful!" the teacher mare happily said. "And if you want to, you can bring your friends."

"Siblings." He corrected. "They're…my brothers and sisters."

This was the second time today that word was said to a mare who didn't understand.

"They are? Really?" she asked.

"Well….not by blood of course." Cryo corrected. "But the six of us love each other. We watch out for each other like brothers and sisters would. We're a family."

That slightly warmed Cheerilee.

"That's very nice." She said to him. "Perhaps you could introduce me to them. If it's not any trouble."

"Oh it's no trouble at all, Cheerilee. Just tell me who you want to meet first." Cryo said.

Cheerilee looked around recognizing the other Alamantians as soon as she saw them. But they were all already involved with other conversations. She didn't want to be rude. Then she found one of them standing alone. And he just so happened to be blue and near the punch bowl.

"I think I'll start with him."

"Hold up." Cryo stopped her. "Are you sure about him?"

Cryo pointed to Agua.

"Yes." Cheerilee acknowledged.

"Okay. That's Agua. Now he's not the most friendly of folk. So if you go into a long introduction, he'll just walk away. So here's what you do."

Cryo then gave the teacher a set of instructions.

"When you get close enough to him, he's gonna look you right in the eyes. You look back. You then just say hi to him. Just hi. Nothing else. If he says it back, wait a few seconds, then say your name. Just your name itself in one word. He'll then say his name back to you in the same fashion. Then you repeat that process only now you say what you do. Teacher. That's it. If he says, "that's nice", that means he finds you tolerable. And that's means something considering how he is."

"That's it?" Cheerilee asked. "Just…tolerable?"

"Trust me. With a guy like him, tolerable is as high as you're gonna get on a first impression. In about a year's time, you graduate up to acquaintance, then friend, then brother."

"That seems….very complicated." Cheerilee thought of herself as lucky for catching all that.

"Some ponies are just like that. Agua there is one of em'." Cryo said. "Now go on. Don't be scared. Walk slowly."

It seemed like Agua had his own set of instructions like he was a toy fresh out of the box. But it would come to turn out the icy stallion knew exactly what he was saying.

Slowly, she walked one step at a time towards Agua as he stared blankly at the punch in the bowl. When she got up close to him, she took one last step and the floor beneath her hoof creaked loud enough for Agua to hear. His eyes locked right on to hers. This was where Cheerilee thought to consult the instructions Cryo gave her. Step one.

"Hi." She muttered.

"Hi." Agua said back.

So far what Cryo said was true. After three more seconds, she put step two to the test.

"Cheerilee."

"Agua."

While waiting for the next few seconds, Cheerilee got distracted when she saw a small bundle of punch float out of the punch bowl and in front of Agua's face. Agua was no doubt doing it using his mind over water powers. As impressed as she was, Cheerilee needed to do the last step.

"Teacher."

"That's nice."

It seemed unbelievable. Everything Cryo instructed Cheerilee to do played out exactly as he told. That showed that he was a keen observer.

"Hey, tell me something." Agua said to her in a full sentence this time. "Are those two kids, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in your class?"

Cheerilee finally felt that it was safe to speak fully now.

"Yes they are. Why do you ask?"

Agua gave a grunt as he glared at the two fillies coldly.

"Well kudos to you for putting up with them." Agua said as he levitated the punch he was controlling up to his mouth. "Remind me to find their parents so I can tell them the same thing."

He then put his lips to the ball of punch and sucked it all into his mouth in one gulp. And with that, he walked away. When he did, Cheerilee was left standing there not really knowing how to respond to something like that.

"_Did he just….insult two of my students?"_

While she processed that question through her head, Cryo approached her again for he viewed what just went down.

"Hey not bad." He complimented her. "You did much better than I did when I first met him."

"Really? What did he do?" Cheerilee asked.

"He punched me square in the nose." Cryo answered. "But in his defense, the war had just begun and we were all a bit on edge."

"Aren't you still?" Cheerilee asked him. "Doesn't it bother you that your family and friends back home are in danger?"

Cryo's faint smile was now gone from his face with that question.

"Every second of every day, Miss Cheerilee." He answered with sorrow. "I compensate with humor. At least that's what my friends say."

That seemed a bit depressing. But Cheerilee had to understand his situation. The whole Alamantian situation. These six ponies are far from home and their country is at war with itself. It must bother them a lot knowing their friends and families are still there.

"But until then, I think I might like making new friends here. I really need that." Cryo told her.

"Well….you have one with me." Cheerilee smiled at him.

Cryo couldn't help but smile back at her and gently say,

"Thank you."

The two conversed with each other further as the party progressed.

About a couple hours later, everypony had gotten acquainted with the six new ponies most of them just learning their names. Pyro was smiling the whole time. He was very pleased that the whole town of Ponyville was accepting him. All around him, there were ponies who did not judge them by race, fur color, or what element you have. It was a very nice change of pace.

But as he took a gander at the other side of the place, one pony caught his eye. And it was a good thing. Because what looked like a normal green colored pegasus seemed to be looking at Twilight with an evil glare. Then it raised a hoof and much to Pyro's horror, it began to glow with the same dark energy that comes off of those evil henchponies. Without thinking twice,

"GET DOWN!"

He grabbed Twilight hard and pushed her down to the ground along with himself. It was just in time to dodge the blast of dark energy the Shadowmare in disguise threw at them. The explosion the blast made in the wall was enough to bring the party to a screeching halt.

Everyone looked at Pyro now who quickly got back up on his hind legs in a bipedal stance. He then threw a fastball of fire at the Shadowmare's head and it was a dead on shot. The impact from the ball of fire made the Shadowmare lose concentration and drop the disguise. It was black like normal now.

When everyone saw it, they immediately started to panic. When somepony tried to bolt for the door, another Shadowmare popped out of hiding and pushed the mare back into the crowd of frightened ponies. Then about ten more of them showed their faces and everypony was once again silent and in fear for their lives. The Shadowmares had all of their hooves lit up in dark energy and that was enough to keep the citizens of Ponyville completely still

But then Pyro launched another ball of fire at the same Shadowmare from before. And once more, it was a dead on shot. This time he added more power to his throw and made the fire ball a little bit bigger than the last one. The ball of flame tore right through the Shadowmare's chest and then it poofed into a black cloud of smoke and vanished. As soon as he turned to blast another one,

"Don't move, hot-head!"

He froze upon seeing that one Shadowmare had Diamond Tiara in it's grasp. Its free hoof was charged with dark energy and held up to the side of her little head.

"Drop the flames or it's bye-bye filly." The Shadowmare hissed.

"Let the kid go." Pyro kept his hoof pointed right at that Shadowmare's head flames flowing. "She's not involved in this quarrel."

The Shadowmare cackled.

"Everypony you talk to is involved now firebug. Now put the fire out or I'll put this kid out. Permanently."

Pyro wanted so badly to launch a ball of fire right through that thing's head. But if he made another move, Diamond Tiara would be killed. But then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something that gave him an idea.

He had no choice. Slowly, he let his hoof hang down at his side and the flames vanished.

"Good little Ember." It chuckled. "Now lay down and put your hooves over your…"

But then the sound of a hoof impacting the Shadowmare's head was heard. But the thing is, there was nothing there. The black henchpony just toppled over and lost its grip on Diamond Tiara. Then the same Shadowmare kept on jerking around like it was getting beat up. When it was finally weak enough to go to the ground, the true culprit revealed herself. Cryo was doing everything. He had just turned himself invisible. It was another Alamantian spell. Cloaking. One Twilight was eager to get her hooves on now. The Shadowmares started to all rush for him. But Cryo acted again.

His hooves were energized with cyan ice energy and he blasted some at each Shadowmare's hooves. He was deadly accurate and froze all of their hooves to the ground. And they couldn't break free. Everypony else tried to get free of the place but the Shadowmares still had the doors blocked using walls of dark energy.

Luna and Celestia immediately began to use their magic to make the dark walls vanish. But that turned out to be all for not. As soon as the Shadowmares saw them try to act, they blasted at the two princesses. Their hooves were still frozen to the ground. Strangely, they shot the blasts out of their mouths. Gem, seeing that, raised her own front hooves energized with her element of plasma. Using it, she created a wall to act as a shield to protect herself and everypony in the vicinity of the blasts. And it worked perfectly. The dark blasts vaporized upon contact with the plasma wall. Then the pony of plasma made the wall extend into a whole dome that surrounded all of the Shadowmares entrapping them inside.

"Oh shoot! Why did they have to crash the party?" Pinkie complained. "Now it has to end early."

"Says who?" Cryo asked.

"Are you not at the same party here?" Twilight asked. "Look around, Cryo. These guys are everywhere."

"What are these ponies anyway?" Rarity asked anypony.

Luna knew. She wasn't proud of it but she knew.

"They're called Shadowmares." She answered Rarity. "Nightmare Moon's flunkies made from shadows. She can shape them into any form she wants to whether it be wingless, with wings, bigger, smaller, it matters not."

"And I count about twenty of them." Rainbow Dash added. "We're screwed."

"Oh please." Cryo was still arguing. "Pyro, if I may?"

Everypony around him heard what he was saying and understood what he was asking for. To go in there alone. As much as everyone there wanted Pyro to say no…he didn't.

"By all means, my icy bro, the floor is all yours."

One nod from Cryo and he was off. Using his own magic, he phased himself through Gem's plasma wall and then stood in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the evil black ponies.

"Is he insane?" Rainbow Dash asked anypony.

"Just watch and learn from the master." Terra shushed her.

"Typhoon, you know my favorite tune." Cryo said.

Typhoon looked in Cryo's case for the album he was referring to. Shortly she found it with the label of, Moves Like Jagger.

It disturbed everyone how Cryo was being so calm about this while vicious Shadowmare were around. Typhoon just put the record on and the music began to play as Cryo stood up on his hind hooves in his own bipedal stance. Then with a wave of his right hoof, the ice that had the Shadowmares trapped shattered.

"Alright, you bastards." Cryo openly said. "You ruined a great party. Now it's time for you to know my song and dance. Literally."

The music that began to play confused everyone there except for the six Alamantians. Even the Shadowmares were confused. Nopony had ever heard music like this before. Not even the two princesses knew what was going on with the music or why Cryo was by himself surrounded by the enemy.

"Things are gonna get chilly."

**(BGM: Maroon 5: Moves Like Jagger)**

The intro seemed to involving someone whistling and an electric guitar. After a few rounds of that, Cryo himself began to sing. Rather well too. As he did, he began to rhythmically bob his body back and forth slowly, leaving everyone but his siblings totally confused as to why he was singing right now.

There have been plenty of musical numbers in Ponyville, but the citizens of Ponyville got their world rocked upon seeing this type of number.

**Cryo:**

**Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<strong>

Thinking it was nonsense, the Shadowmares all lunged for him at once. But this was all Cryo's plan. He ducked gracefully by doing the splits. And all the Shadowmares collided with each other's heads and fell to the ground.****

**You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>**

The unicorn of ice stood himself back up and began to move around quite nicely on his two hind hooves alone. Pinkie was immediately impressed.

**You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
><strong>

Then when the Shadowmares got back up and only one of them lunged at him, the fun really began.

**And it goes like this**

By blocking the punch thrown at his face, Cryo showed everypony a new way to dance along with a whole new type of music never before heard to them. He started by pulling that same mare forward then punching it in the face.

**Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<strong>

**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
><strong>

As he sang, Cryo was performing a very impressive combination of dance moves and martial arts together. Right before he started the next verse, another Shadowmare came up to him and tried to kick him in the face. But Cryo being a very agile mover, he threw himself down on his back to dodge the attack and succeeded. And as soon as his back was in full contact with the ground, he then threw his hind legs forward to give him enough momentum to stand back up and kick the Shadowmare in the stomach.

**I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>

**With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
><strong>

The white unicorn of ice put his hooves on the necks of two of the dark flunkies and then pushed them all the way down so the smacked their heads on the hard floor.

**Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<br>**

When a few more tried to get him, Cryo decided to turn on his true powers. One by one, he dodged each attack thrown at him and gracefully swayed his body. Then with a gentle push on all three of them, they were frozen solid in their own blocks of ice.

**Oh  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it**

Pyro, Typhoon, Agua, Terra, and Gem knew this song by heart as well. After hearing it come from Cryo's room so many times back at the rock, they learned it themselves. They were now rhythmically pounding the floor as Cryo danced away.

**And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
><strong>

The unicorn literally ran on two hooves for another one, jumped at it, wrapped his hind legs around the Shadowmare's neck, then got it to the round by shifting his weight backwards.

**And it goes like this (Uh)**

The momentum he had created forced the Shadowmare to roll over on its back. Quickly, Cryo turned around and gave it a quick punch in the face before standing up and blocking a kick by catching the whole leg of the black flunkie. Then he swung the Shadowmare by the same leg and threw it into two other ones.****

**Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you (Uh)<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<strong>

**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
><strong>

Thinking of a way to make him move faster, he energized his elemental powers and aimed them at the very ground he and the Shadowmares stood on. In an instant it was all frozen. But anything outside Gem's invisible plasma shield was perfectly fine and not frozen.

**I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>

**With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
><strong>

Now was the time he wanted to get some air time. Seeing one of the Shadowmares try to run at him but failing because of the ice they was now standing on, Cryo made his move. He pushed himself forward once almost like he was skating then began to spin. Then he launched himself up into the air while still spinning. He was at least above the Shadowmare's head at his top altitude. And when he came down, Cryo's aim was dead on. He threw his right hind hoof into the Shadowmare's skull and caved it in, making that one evaporate into black smoke.

While this was all happening, everypony there aside from Cryo's five siblings were totally shocked, terrified, confused, and amazed at the same time.

But if that wasn't enough to shock them, then this was. Wanting to turn this little performance into a duet, Typhoon got up on her hind hooves and walked straight through the plasma shield after Gem had opened it for her and then quickly closed it up. Then her voice came on.

**Tyhpoon:**

**You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this  
><strong>

It was no surprise to everypony that Typhoon could sing well. But the shocker was this. Not to the other five Alamantians but to everypony else. As she sung, Typhoon's French accent completely disappeared. She now had a flawless voice.

That little verse got the attention of every Shadowmare there. They now split into two separate groups. One for Cryo and one for Typhoon. Now both ponies were doing the same form of technique with blasts of ice and wind going in multiple directions.

**So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)<br>**

As he bashed two more Shadowmare heads together, Cryo took over lead vocals again.

**Cryo:**

**And it goes like this  
><strong>

Now it was here where both Typhoon and Cryo danced as partners using martial arts, dancing moves, AND their own elemental powers over ice and wind.

**Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<strong>

**Typhoon:**

**Take me by the tongue!**

**Cryo:**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)<strong>

**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
><strong>

Typhoon got a little creative with two of the dark ponies. He jumped up on to her front hooves and stood on them. She then used her powers of wind to make herself spin around in circles. As she spun, a whirlwind formed around her. Then she swung out her hind legs and the whirlwind quickly expanded out and made the surrounding Shadowmares fly away.

It was here where Cryo decided to finish it up. And he knew how to do it in style. Seeing Typhoon stand bipedal again, he slid over and embraced her in a starting position. Then he swung her around in a perfect wave with her hind hooves coming into contact with the approaching heads of Shadowmares. Then the two went on to do that again but differently.

**(Oh, yeah)  
>I don't need to try to control you<br>Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**

Terra, Agua, Gem, and Pyro all assisted with whistling the end of the song and then the record ended. As did the whole fight. When Cryo and Typhoon struck their final pose embraced in each other's hooves, the Shadowmares all evaporated into black smoke. The danger passed, Gem waved her hoof and made her plasma shield dematerialized.

That only left Cryo to get rid of the ice on the ground. Typhoon got off the patch and then Cryo began to rotate his right hoof in a slow circle. This is amazed all the ponies. The ice began to peel off the floor and funnel into a giant sphere in front of Cryo's hoof. When it was all there, Cryo walked outside with it, and rolled it into the open light where the sun quickly began to melt it away.

When he closed the door back up, he finally noticed everypony there had their eyes on him. It was no doubt because of the display he just gave.

"H…..h…how?" Was all Spike was able to get out.

"Oh yeah. About Cryo." Terra told them. "His fighting style revolves all around his special talent. He may be a great master of ice but inside, he is one hell of a dancer."

"Special talent?" Scootaloo repeated. "But if dancing is what he loves to do, how come he doesn't have a dancing cutie mark?"

"Kid, when it comes to the six of us, our cutie marks don't represent our true passions and talents." Pyro explained. "I mean sure. I can take a simple candlelight flame and turn it into a frickin inferno in a split second. I'm good at it. But it doesn't mean it's what I love to do. Granted it's fun but I don't LOVE it."

"Really?" Sweetie Belle seemed to find that very odd. "Well then…how did you guys get your cutie marks? And what do you guys love to do?"

That was indeed a good question. But now wasn't the proper time to answer it.

"A story for another time, Sweetie Belle." Terra answered.

"But that was still…..totally awesome! Wasn't it everypony?" Pinkie asked loudly.

Terra, Gem, Agua, Cryo, Pyro, and Typhoon thought they were all gonna be screwed right here. Everypony there just saw what they were truly capable of doing to a bunch of ponies that weren't even real.

And once again they were quickly proven wrong when everypony started cheering and clapping mostly for Cryo and Typhoon.

"Huh? What?" Cryo couldn't believe it.

"Zey….liked eet?" Typhoon asked herself.

Scootaloo ran over to the two dancing fighters.

"That was so cool! Do it again do it again!

As cool as it was, it was also tiring. Cryo and Typhoon were breathing deep to catch their breath. Then a mare approached the two of them. A white unicorn with a blue mane and wore sunglasses. Her cutie mark is a backwards double quaver. She didn't say anything. She just looked at them blankly through her shades.

"Um…..yes?" Cryo muttered.

"Vinyl? What's wrong with you?" Twilight gave the unicorn's name.

Vinyl just stared at Cryo and then lowered her head at him.

"Dude, I beg of you….teach me your ever so divine dancing moves."

It turns out Vinyl wasn't the only one there who wanted to know how Cryo dances like that. No way. Lyra wanted to learn to along with a few others. In fact, had they not been too distracted by that, they would not have noticed that they were still not out of the woods quite yet.

But they were lucky Gem noticed it. There was one more Shadowmare that remained incognito during the fighting dance. The dark energy flowing from its hooves gave it away. It raised one hoof and prepared to fire a blast at Rainbow Dash's skull.

"RAINBOW LOOKOUT!"

Turning around, Rainbow and everyone else saw the Shadowmare blast it's attack right for the cyan pegasus. But then they were met with shock when Gem jumped in front of the blast and took it full contact on the left side of her torso.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gem cried in pain.

As she thudded to the ground, everyone saw the wound on her side. It was as wide and round as a bowling ball edged with black. It had begun to already bleed. That was enough to get Agua's blood pumping. He then eyed the punch bowl he drank out of earlier.

"Pinkie, you might wanna refill the punch bowl."

Standing bipedal, Agua motioned his hoof in the direction of the punch bowl. With a wave, every drop of red colored punch flew out of the bowl and swirled in a sphere in between his two front hooves.

With one step forward, Agua launched the punch at the Shadowmare's head at a very high pressure. Since the Shadowmare wasn't a real pony, the speed Agua was making the watery substance move at was fast enough to drill a hole straight through the black pony's head and make it dissolve.

Satisfied with his work, Agua stood back down on all fours.

"Before any of you ask, I was able to move the punch because it's mostly water. Everything fruity just went with it."

The six elements of harmony were indeed about to ask that. Agua spared them from it.

"Nice shot." Cryo muttered.

With that done, Gem's moans of pain brought everyone back to view her wound. She was bleeding a lot more harshly now but the pain had died down a bit.

"Oh mah stars. That doesn't look too good." Applejack muttered.

"She…saved me." Rainbow barely got that out.

Rainbow was starting to feel different about Gem right here. That little unicorn had just jumped in the way and took a blast meant for Rainbow herself. If she hadn't, it would have hit the middle of Rainbow's head and she would be dead.

But Gem took the blow for her. Slowly, the multicolored pegasus got down so she was closer to her partner.

"Why did you do that?" she asked her.

Gem was still in pain. But she could still talk.

"You're my partner. I said I'd protect you, remember?"

Now that made Rainbow feel weak. And she downright hated it. Gem was a couple years younger than Rainbow. The pegasus didn't think she would ever do that to such extreme levels such as this.

"I…..I….." Rainbow didn't know what to say other than this. "Thank you."

The only response she got to that was Gem moaning due to the throbbing pain in her side. Luckily Pinkie had invited one of the local nurses to the party. Nurse Redheart. A white earth pony mare with a red cross adorned with pink hearts for a cutie mark.

Redheart immediately examined the wound and came to a quick conclusion.

"It's only a flesh wound." She said. "Your friend is gonna be fine. But we should bandage her up just to be safe."

Twilight had already gone and fetched a first-aid kit and set it down next to Redheart. But before she could even open it up, Agua got in the way.

"Those bandages aren't necessary."

"What?" Redheart thought he was talking nonsense. "You have no idea what you're saying. Now step aside and let me wrap her up."

The only response she got was Agua glaring at her with cold eyes.

"BACK. OFF." He said as if it were a warning.

Now a bit frightened of him, Redheart began to walk backwards. Looking back at the wound, Agua was satisfied with the space he now had as everypony else just thought of his more as a jerk. Then he spoke.

"Gem, this might sting for just a bit."

Gem, still breathing heavy, gave a small nod and braced herself for whatever Agua was about to do.

Taking a deep breath, Agua cleared his mind and focused on his little sister's wound. Then he activated his hydrokinesis. With a few gentle motions of his front hooves, a small sphere of clear water materialized right in front of him. Then he made the water ball slowly move towards Gem's wound. When it was there, Agua slightly waved his hoof and the ball deformed into a flat floating puddle. It then covered up Gem's wound on contact.

Gem winced when it made contact. That was the part Agua was talking about when it would sting. But it quickly subsided. With another deep breath, Agua put his hooves on the water itself. The water and the tips of his hooves began to glow dim white a bit and everypony there gasped. Even the blue stallion's siblings.

The water Agua was manipulating began to slowly swirl as it lit up in light. After a few more seconds and a few waves of Agua's hooves, the glow died down and Agua moved his hooves away. That's when everypony viewing got a surprise. Even Celestia and Luna were shocked.

Gem's wound had completely vanished. So did the water Agua used to perform the procedure. The purple unicorn of plasma felt no more pain much to her surprise. She leaned up and looked at her side viewing her body to be as good as new.

Luna stepped forward to view closer. It just baffled her that a pony with no magical powers could perform such power. Feeling better, Gem stood back up on her hooves as if the blast never hit her. Rarity looked at her partner with the most shock if them all.

"What did….how did….you….huh?"

She couldn't find words. Her jerk of a partner just healed a wound on Gem's body on his own volition. Out of the one day Rarity knew him, it seemed a bit out of character.

"I'm not heartless." Agua muttered. "It may seem like it but I'm not."

"Agua….how come you never told us you could Mizu-Mend?" Typhoon asked

Agua stood up, looked at her, and gave her a straight answer.

"You never asked."

And with that, Agua said no more words as he walked away leaving everypony else there confused.

"Maybe you CAN get along with him, Rarity." Fluttershy softly said. "He seems to have some good qualities in him."

Rarity couldn't deny that after seeing what Agua just did for Gem.

"Well….I suppose I could give him a chance." She muttered.

That was settled. But there was still one thing that had Spike confused.

"Wait. Mizu-what now?" Spike asked.

"Mizu-Mend." Terra answered. "Only some of the most powerful members of the Hydro Tribe are able to do that."

"It's an ancient form of healing using water." Pyro added. "No other element out of the six has the power to do that."

"Amazing." Celestia muttered. "Not even magic can heal wounds like that. Gem, how do you feel?"

"I feel great, princess." Gem replied.

Once again, her mind was blown. The ruler of all Equestria had been to Alamante many times before and seen these elemental powers used. But never in ways like this. This was all brand new information for her and she was having a bit of trouble letting it all soak in. These six have powers that even she doesn't know.

It made her feel…uneasy. The sight of those Shadowmares attacking didn't help at all. Her star student and her friends lives were in very grave danger. That much was clear. She only prayed these new foreign ponies would have enough power and wit to overcome the threat.

It seemed after that the party would be over. But then Cryo saw Cheerilee approach him with a very strange look on her face. Of course she was freaked out by what she just saw happen. It made the icy pony's heart drop a little.

"Let me guess. You want me nowhere near your school or any other child for that matter." Cryo muttered upset.

"Why would you think that? I thought you were amazing!" Cheerilee said.

Cryo's eyes were open all the way now. How was this happening? He thought.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" He asked shocked. "What you and everypony else just saw was me beating the living daylights out of a whole horde of dark ponies. And yet…you're not afraid?"

"Of course not!" Cheerilee actually thought the icy stallion was being silly. "You may have been a bit graphic but you saved us all. And that music was very interesting. Who was it by?"

Cryo smirked a bit at that.

"I don't know the name of the band who sings it. But its….out of this world." He was speaking the honest truth.

"Well regardless, your dancing seems to have been very effective." Cheerilee said.

Cryo had to let that soak into his head. He had just unleashed his full power upon a swarm of evil bloodlust ponies, and nopony was scared of him. He thought for sure they would be frightened a little. But they weren't.

"Okay. It's official. This. Town. Rocks."

Cheerilee giggled at that and gave him a warm smile.

"Welcome to Ponyville, Cryo." She gently said.

With a chuckle himself, Cryo spoke back to her.

"You must be the coolest teacher ever."

With a little bit of laughter, the party somehow was able to come back from the dead. Everywhere Gem went that day, she was seen as a hero who saved a not just a pony's life, but also risked hers in the process. It was a bit embarrassing for her to keep being looked at like that. Rainbow Dash didn't leave her side the whole time.

Soon, the party ended and the sister princesses returned to the Canterlot Castle. The two parted ways as they went to their separate rooms.

When she closed the doors to her quarters, Celestia used her magic to drop the curtains and block out the sunlight. She then lit a few small candles nearby.

To Princess Celestia, she was probably the biggest believer in honesty to ever live other than Applejack. She had never kept any secret or had any of her own to tell.

That's why there was something sticking in her craw. Because for the past days, she had been violating her own beliefs.

Calmly, the sun princess went to the center of her room and sat down on her hind hooves. Closing her eyes and breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, she brought her front hooves together.

Her mind then began to focus. She had learned how to mediate nearly a century ago from an old friend. She had a secret. A secret that she knew she had to keep, but pained her to do it. She began to focus on the same person who had taught her how to meditate in the first place.

"_Focus, Celestia. Become one with your center."_

A voice popped up in her head signaling she had achieved total zen with her mind.

"_There was an attack today. Nightmare Moon's soldiers showed up and tried to kill them."_

She was having a full conversation with this voice. The voice was elderly and it sounded like a stallion's.

"_And I trust they are all still alive?"_

"_Of course they are. Their abilities and skills with the elements are magnificent."_

Then Celestia's tone switched to one of concern.

"_I really hope you know how awful a risk you've taken, dear friend. This is the first time I have ever feared for Twilight's life."_

"_Perhaps you should trust her new friends a bit more, Celestia. Don't forget. If the prophecy is true, then their combined power will vanquish Nightmare forever this time."_

"_I'm aware of what the prophecy says. But I still fear for my best student. Her life is at risk. All of their lives are."_

"_I believe that young stallion will indeed protect your beloved Twilight as he promised to."_

Celestia sighed.

"_He's still just a boy. I sense the troubles in him. And Twilight is as young as he is."_

"_And this is a problem because?"_

"_It's a problem because this burden will probably show to be too much for them to handle. I've sensed dark times for some time now. Nightmare is growing stronger with each second that passes by."_

"_As are they, Celestia. And I believe that this unification of nature and harmony will make them all even more powerful beyond even our own wildest dreams."_

She couldn't think of a way to argue anymore. She was getting a headache.

"_I sure do hope your right. Because if not, we may be looking at a catastrophe."_

"_It will not come to that. I can assure you. Take care, my dear."_

"_Be safe, old friend."_

Her conversation ended, but Celestia kept her mind in the state it was in for a little while longer before resuming her royal duties as ruler of Equestria.

The worst was yet to come

XXX

**Me: Motherf!&*er this chapter is long! Well I have been working on it for months. Until the next one, peace bitches.**


	11. Seven Days After

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 11: Seven Days After**

A whole week had gone by since the party at Sugarcube Corner. In said time, life resumed to what everypony considered normality. Everypony that is except for the elementals of both harmony and nature. Over the past seven days, the knowledge passed between the two groups has grown quite a bit. Each pony and his or her partner learned more and more about each other with each passing hour.

With the knowledge came more respect for each other's culture. After Rarity saw Agua use his water powers to heal Gem's wound, she started to warm up a little bit to him seeing that there was a nice guy in there. Even Agua had grown used to living with a fashion guru. Not completely but he was getting there. Rarity gets a little frustrated every now and then when she tries to ask him about stallion clothing. Agua waves off the subject saying he's never worn a single article of clothing in his entire life. He did feel a huge wave of relief wash over him when Sweetie Belle left to go back to her parent's house. Now he had the room all to himself. The only problem was that it was already decorated with the things Sweetie Belle keeps there. So Agua came up with another idea of living accommodations and secretly got to work on it.

Rainbow Dash and Gem had grown much closer since the latter saved the former's life at the party. Rainbow felt she was indebted to Gem for her heroism and always brought it up. It made Gem feel a bit embarrassed. Gem assured her multicolored partner that it was nothing at all, but Rainbow would not have that. So as an act of gratitude, she worked her hooves off and got two tickets to a Wonderbolts airshow that would take place in a few days. Gem gladly took Rainbow up on the offer. The unicorn of plasma was almost in tears when Rainbow gave her the ticket. She was so happy she made another friend all on her own.

Cryo and Pinkie were having absolutely no problems with each other whatsoever. Moves Like Jagger had gotten Pinkie into a dancing fever. And she felt the only one to bring her fever down was Cryo by asking him for lessons to dance like he can. The stallion of ice happily obliged. Aside from that and even after the attack, the Cakes were still happy to have him staying there. That made Cryo very pleased.

Twilight had gotten much more comfortable with the boy living in her basement. She still has her worries about him considering how he never sleeps because of his mother's death. Other than that, the two unicorns have learned much more about the other's culture than they could have asked for. Pyro was even gracious enough to teach Twilight a few simple Alamantian spells.

Fluttershy and Typhoon also seemed to get along much more than they had in the start. Typhoon kept her word and kept her telepathy out of Fluttershy's mind. There do come the few instances where Typhoon wants to read her mind, but she restrains herself out of respect. Not only that, but thanks to her telepathy, Typhoon's great with animals. That came as a huge relief to Fluttershy. Because her partner now works with her in taking care of the animals. Even Angel the bunny has taken a liking to the psychic Alamantian.

As for Applejack and Terra, those two also felt a lot closer than the first night they spent together. After Terra poured her heart out to Applejack at the party, AJ knew right there she could trust her. Nopony would spill out their emotions like that if there wasn't trust present. And Terra felt good knowing she had a friend to confide in right near her. She never even went into full detail about her late brother with Pyro or any of the others. Applejack was a special case. She didn't know why. But she concluded that Applejack being the element of honesty had something to do with it. The water pipe was no longer a problem for the farm mare either. Terra only used it once a week and did it away from other ponies.

Celestia's sun rising powers always brought a bright and beautiful morning to Equestria. This day, the pegasus ponies had a sunny day planned and it would be like that for the rest of the week.

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, the rooster's call had brought everypony inside the barn out of their slumber. Terra rose up from her bed and gave a yawn and stretch. When she descended down the stairs, she saw the Apple family down there waiting for her so they could all eat breakfast together.

"Well good mornin', Miss Terra." Applebloom greeted the yellow houseguest.

Terra sighed upon hearing the prefix to her name.

"Appleboom, I told you, there's no need for you to call me Miss. Just Terra is fine. In fact, I prefer it."

"Ah just thought it would be more suitable considerin' yer a princess and all." Applebloom said.

"If you recall a week ago when I first met you, I said I hated my life as a princess."

Applebloom gave it a second but she did indeed remember Terra saying she was not fond of her life of royalty.

"If you say so, Terra." Applebloom corrected herself. "Now come on and git over here. Ah'm starvin."

Terra giggled a little bit and made her way over to the table and sat next to Applejack and Big Mac on her other side. Applejack had made them all a yummy fruit salad with the main fruit being apples of course. Terra was a sucker for it and instantly fell in love with the recipe as soon as the first bite touched her taste buds.

After breakfast, everypony went off to work. Almost all of them anyway. It was Saturday so Applebloom had today and the next day off from school to goof off. Terra wanted to help out, but she had a problem with hitting trees. Or anything that grew out of the ground. She felt that trees are part of the earth and hitting them is wrong. She Applejack thought it would be best if Terra didn't buck apples with her. But the geokinetic pony didn't want to feel like dead weight. So she was on cart duty. She latched herself up to the hauling cart and brought loads of apples from the farm to the barn and back again.

A few hours later, it was break time. Terra walked into Big Macintosh and her hormones went insane upon seeing his big buff body. When it comes to guys, Terra can't control herself. She goes for her prey without any warning.

Slowly, she approached him with a very devious smirk.

"How's it hangin there, hot stuff?"

Big Mac froze in place with a startled expression on his face. Terra's eyes met his somewhat fearful ones.

"So…hows about you and I go somewhere and…..see what happens?"

The red stallion hoped to Celestia she was just kidding. But his hopes seemed to be fruitless when she placed a hoof on his chest and rubbed slowly and in a circular motion.

"Uh…well…..Ah…uh….."

Seeing his face made Terra burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh come on, big guy! I'm just messin' with ya! You should see the look on your face. It's priceless! Oh hold on! I can show you!"

Terra waved her left front hoof conjuring up a chunk of rock from the ground. The surface was flat and Terra waved her hoof a few times. With those waves, etches appeared on the surface of the rock in the shape of Big Macintosh's face. The expression she drew him with looked exactly like the face he had when Terra spoke to him.

"See? Priceless!" Terra laughed. "Oh you crack me up, Big Mac."

With that said, Terra dropped the rock and walked away. Big Mac and Applejack approached the rock to view themselves.

"Well….it does look like the face you had." Applejack admitted with a giggle.

"AJ….she scares me." Big Macintosh muttered.

"Aw get over it, bro." Applejack insisted. "She's just pokin' a little fun at you is all."

"It's not just that." Big Mac got serious. "There's something yer not tellin' me, AJ. First Terra shows up and the next day, those strange black ponies try to kill them. Now you tell me right now. What the hay is goin' on with you and her?"

"There is nothin' goin' on, Big Mac!" Applejack nearly shouted. "Nothin' you need to worry about, anyway."

"Ah am worried, AJ. Ah don't think it's the best thing if we keep Terra around for much longer."

Applejack was surprised. Never in all her years did her older brother disapprove of anypony.

"Big Mac, keeping Terra around is the reason we're all alive to tell about that party. Had she and the others hadn't been there, we'd all probably be dead."

"The way she came here is too suspicious, AJ. One day you go into the woods for a campin' trip with yer friends. And the next day you bring home an Alamantian and say outta nowhere she's gonna live with us. Then the day after THAT one, we nearly killed by black ponies. Too suspicious."

Applejack was already fed up with him.

"Say what you want, Macintosh. Ah know you know Ah'm right."

"Ah'm sorry, Applejack. But Ah'm only concerned for you. Ah want her out. Now."

His tone was dead serious as were his words. His brotherly extinct was at a high level. After what he saw at the party a week ago, his trust in Terra diminished little by little with each passing day. He thought she was nothing but a bait for danger and it would better if she was nowhere near the Apple family.

That did it. Applejack could take the suspiciousness. But now he was flat out saying Terra had to go. She was not gonna have her older brother lecturing her like he was her father. With an angry eye, she adjusted her hat and glared at him.

"Now you listen here. Ah'm not gonna tell ya what's goin' on but Ah will say this. Those black ponies back at the party, they ain't done comin'. The reason Terra is here is because she's mah guardian. She's protectin' me. In fact, she's protectin' our whole family. So whether you like it or not, Macintosh, Terra ain't goin' nowhere and that's that."

"But AJ…"

"Ah'm not gonna listen to another word, Big Mac! Terra's stickin' around! So get used to it!"

With that, she stormed off. Every stomp to the ground raised a small cloud of dust. Big Mac wanted to keep talking but her mind was already set on keeping Terra here. As uncomfortable as he was, he had no choice now but to take his sister's word for it and trust Terra a bit more.

Speaking of Terra, when she walked away from Big Mac, she engaged with another conversation with Applebloom. The little filly caught her when the older mare tried to walk off the grounds of the farm.

"Uhhh…where you goin?"

Terra stopped on her hooves and turned around to look into the young filly's eyes.

"I'm heading out to the most open area I can find where nopony else will be."

That made Applebloom a little bit concerned. Then Terra spoke again.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a place like that, would you?"

The little filly began to think about a place that fit the criteria Terra wanted. She quickly came up with an honest answer.

"Right outside Ponyville is just a wide open area. Nothin' is out there except for a trail leading to the town and the dirt that makes it."

That was all Terra needed to hear. She quickly began to walk in the direction Applebloom was pointing in her description. Not knowing what was going on, the young filly followed her.

"Wait. Why do you wanna go out there?" she asked the Alamantian.

Terra kept walking but she talked at the same time.

"Because I need a wide open space for myself so I can practice using my powers."

Applebloom got confused hearing her use the word "practice".

"Whadaya mean practice? Ah've seen you use your powers. You don't need practice."

Kids. The yellow earth pony thought she might think that.

"Just having these powers and using them in small doses isn't enough, kid. I have to practice using them every day to make sure I'm in peak shape one hundred percent all the time. Also I need to practice to keep my powers under control."

Applebloom did seem to understand. But she was still curious as to what Terra would do.

"Can Ah come watch you practice?"

Applejack heard the question being nearby.

"Applebloom, Ah really don't think that's a good idea."

"Sure. She can come."

Applejack looked at her partner with a bit of shock.

"What?" Terra went on. "It's not dangerous or anything. You just gotta stay at a safe distance from me. I don't want you to get crushed by an out of control boulder. Not saying that I would lose control of a huge boulder but you get my point."

The orange cowgirl felt better with Terra's reassurance. Staying far enough away from her seemed easy enough. So seeing as how she was on break, she decided to accompany them. They walked off with Big Mac watching them shaking his head. A short ten minutes later, the three ponies arrived at the most open part on the outskirts of Ponyville. Just like Applebloom said, nothing but a path to the town surrounded by rocks and dirt.

Terra considered it a slice of heaven.

"Okay. Now go over there and enjoy the show." Terra pointed to a random direction.

Applejack and her little sister followed the direction and got behind a good sized rock for cover. That left Terra alone to prepare her body to perform her earth moving.

While they waited for her to start, Applejack and Applebloom turned around and noticed something. Rather somepony. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, along with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Gem, were all approaching.

"What are ya doin' here?" Applebloom asked.

"We came to the farm looking for you." Sweetie Belle answered. "Big Mac said you and Applejack came out here with Terra."

"It's a beautiful day, Applebloom. Let's go crusading before it's shot." Scootaloo insisted.

"In a minute." Applebloom said before turning back around. "Ah wanna see Terra practice."

"Terra?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

The cyan pegasus peeked around the rock and saw Terra a good distance away. Not close enough to see facial expressions but close enough to know it was her by coat and mane color alone.

Applebloom had a pair of binoculars with her and looked through them to get a closer look at Terra. Gem, confused, walked up to the filly.

"Why do you have binoculars?" she asked.

"Terra said Ah have to stay far away so Ah don't get hurt. The only way Ah can see her is with these."

Gem gave an innocent laugh at the filly and lowered the binoculars with a gentle hoof gesture

"Here. I have a telescope spell."

Gem's horn glowed electric purple and she focused her eyesight on Terra. Then a circle shaped screen big enough for the group of girls to see. What they saw was Terra. She was just standing there.

"What is she waiting for?" Rarity wondered.

"Just watch." Gem responded knowing what was about to happen.

All eyes were on the magical screen Gem had created. Terra seemed to be doing nothing at all. Mistaken was what they were.

Terra was focusing hard on her element. Through her hooves she sensed every bit of terrain that was around her and what the name of each rock was.

With one last deep breath, Terra stood bipedal and slowly brought her front hooves together.

"As sturdy as its soil." She mumbled.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the ground a few yards away from where she stood. She then leaned over into a martial arts stance and pointed her left hoof right where she was looking. When she raised her hoof up, a large chunk of the rocky ground ripped from the surface and floated in front of her.

Here, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and the three Cutie Mark Crusaders were getting their very first full view of Terra using her power to full potential. And she was only practicing.

Focusing on the one chunk she rose from the ground, Terra tossed it up and towards herself, spun around, jumped up and gracefully kicked it into the sky and away from Ponyville. It landed about three hundred yards away from her. But she wasn't paying attention to it anymore. She already had her geokinesis pointed on another chunk of rock. She made seven more rise from the ground and rotate and around her in a spiral formation.

As she did all this, her bodily motions followed the rocks. Her arms waved, her body swayed to and fro, she spun around, it was like the mares watching her from the distance were viewing art in motion. Terra then stomped the ground with her hind hooves. With each stomp, even more chunks of rock rose from the ground and floated around her.

She then stopped moving her body except for her front arms which slowly moved in a circular way. The rocks she hard floating around her began to form from a spiral to a ring above her head. Then Terra punched her right hoof straight up. That sent the ring of rocks rocketing into the air. When they were high enough to no longer be seen, they must have collided with each other because all of them obliterated into dust like a firework.

While she began to do something else, from the distance, Gem's telescope spell was proving to be most effective as she, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and the CMC were all blown away at what Terra could do with the ground.

The girls didn't notice it, but Big Macintosh had walked up behind them staring at them all not knowing what the hay was going on.

"Uh…what are y'all lookin' at?"

Rarity put her hoof on Big Mac's cheek and turned it in the direction all of them were looking. Soon the red stallion grew the same look and spoke no other words.

Terra had formed a snake of rock and dirt and hade it flowing all around her in the sky. Then she directed it to the ground and it dug its way through the dirt. It then came up and back down again. Up and down up and down. After doing that a few times, she brought the snake back up from the surface fully and then made something else happened right under her hooves.

The ground beneath her began to rise up in the form of a rocky pillar. It elevated up to about twenty feet in height. Then she jumped off it and made another pillar raise up from the ground right where she jumped. She didn't even descend a single inch. A few more body waves was all it took for her to raise two more pillars of equal height. As she jumped to one, one of the boulders she was moving flew at her. She punched at it and it obliterated. She did the same thing with another one when she jumped to the other pillar she made.

Terra then redirected every ounce of power she had on those remaining rocks she had floating around her in the form of a flying snake. All the rocks came together in one big clump. There Terra put her powers to the real test. Her geokinetic mind began to concentrate hard on the giant group of rocks both big and small. Slowly but surely, the rocks all began to grind into one another. Dust fell from them and to the ground. Terra's hard focus did its job. She fused all the smaller rocks into one big round boulder as wide as the Sweet Apple Acres barn itself. She gently lowered it to the ground where it stayed.

Her mind then redirected to the pillar she was currently standing on. The top portion broke off into a thin platform of rock and rose up into the air above the giant boulder. Rainbow Dash found that amazing because in a way, Terra was flying.

When she was right over the rock, Terra jumped off the platform and landed right at the tippity top of it. A few deep breaths and hoof motions later, Terra brought down her right hoof hard into the surface of the boulder. The giant rock began to crack and the edges began to break off. Then a lot of pieces shattered from the boulder and a cloud of dust rose up. When the dust cleared, everypony saw what she did. The boulder was no more. But there was another pillar. Straight vertical line, with one horizontal line near the top, and a longer horizontal line at the very bottom resembling her cutie mark and the symbol for her element.

While that happened, Applejack, and the other present ponies there all marveled at Terra's strength. The first time viewing it for themselves it was for most of them. Gem had seen it before. Big Macintosh couldn't believe it. He was extra surprised because of the accusation he made about her just prior to going out there and seeing Terra do all that.

Terra jumped all the way down from the pillar and landed nicely on her hooves without any pain at all. Upon connecting with the ground, she gave a simple wave of her hoof and the pillar that made the makeshift statue of her cutie mark broke into a million pieces. A cloud of dust rose from the rocks as they piled on top of one another.

"Ah yeah. That's the stuff." She murmured.

As she walked away from her work, Terra looked to her side and saw the group of ponies on the ledge watching her. Gem disengaged her viewing spell while Terra changed her direction of walking to them. With a smirk, Applejack leaned her head towards her brother.

"Feel better about havin' her stay?" she whispered.

After seeing what he just saw one pony do, Big Macintosh was at a loss for words. He immediately regretted every bad word he said about her to Applejack. If this mare had that much power when she was only practicing, than she would no doubt have any trouble protecting them when it came right down to it.

It was the Shadowmares that still frightened him though.

"Fine. She stays." He muttered back.

Applejack smiled with satisfaction. Big Mac was okay with her staying. Not one hundred percent but enough to let her stay.

When Terra retreated to where Applejack and Applebloom were, she was surprised to see the other girls there along with Big Mac."

"That….was…..awesome!" Scootaloo shouted.

"That was mighty impressive there, Miss Terra." Big Macintosh complimented.

"Well thank you." Terra responded. "Although back home, it's nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Sweetie Belle sounded surprised. "How was THAT nothing special? That's the most super special thing I've ever seen anypony do!"

"It's not special because in my country, everypony can do it." Terra reminded them. "At least in my Geo tribe that is."

They had forgotten that. Terra was from a land where her powers were the most common thing to see.

"And to think, I thought rocks had no real purpose." Rarity commented.

Chuckling, Terra levitated a small rock and held it over her raised right hoof.

"For me, rocks are my source of power along with the ground itself." She said right before she dropped the floating rock. "Hold up. I'm here with Applejack. Rainbow's here with Gem. So…that leaves you, Rarity. Where's Agua?"

"Oh who knows?" Rarity answered. "One minute he's right there next to me in the linen store, the next he's gone from sight altogether."

"I'm sorry but, did you REALLY expect a guy like Agua to enjoy being in a clothing store?" Terra asked.

The fashionista indeed felt a little bit stupid bringing him along with her to a store where they sell fabric and nothing else. She should have known he would have bailed.

"I guess it was inevitable." Rarity commented. "Remind me smack Pyro upside the head the next time I see him. After all, HE was the one who paired me with that insufferable jerk."

"Agua's a jerk alright. But even I have to admit, the things he can do with water are very impressive. Just wait. You'll see it one of these days."

"I just fear it will be the last thing I ever see." Rarity commented. "It hasn't been the easiest week of my life living with him."

"Hey. I lived with him for three straight YEARS. And he hates me a lot more than he hates you. Trust me on that." Terra assured the fashionista.

"So I take it you've been thrilled to be away from him." Rarity assumed.

"Indeed I have." Terra confirmed with a wide smile. "And don't blame Pyro for this."

"Why not? He was the one who assigned us our partners." Rarity whined. "He seemed to only get five out of six right."

Rainbow let out a chuckle herself and talked.

"Rarity, look. I used to feel the same way about Gem here. I thought she and I were totally incompatible and Pyro screwed up in pairing us together."

That line made Gem nearly start crying.

"You…..you don't like me?" she said with her voice cracking.

Rainbow Dash immediately waved a hoof at her unicorn partner.

"Calm down, Gem. Let me finish." Then she re-directed over to Rarity. "That's how I felt at first. But then the next day at that party, Gem put herself on the line to save me and took a hit meant for me. That made me feel differently. Pyro didn't make any mistake. Gem was clearly supposed to be my partner from the start. I've never seen anyone be THAT loyal to a friend."

Rainbow mentioned her own element of loyalty. As she put a hoof around Gem's back, the purple unicorn of plasma still had her eyes wet. But now she was smiling happy Rainbow felt that way of her.

"Well Ah guess you two gals do go good together." Applejack commented. "Kinda like me an' Terra. She's just as honest as Ah am."

Terra only nodded in response.

"If only Agua could have a little bit of generosity I'd be satisfied." Rarity muttered under her breath. "Well, I supposed I better head back to the boutique and see if he went there. I'd rather have him there than out terrifying all of Ponyville. Sweetie Belle, have fun with your friends."

With that, the Cutie Mark Crusaders rushed off to do their own thing. And seeing as how they had nothing better to do at the time, Applejack, Terra, Rainbow Dash, and Gem decided to walk with Rarity. Big Mac simply returned to the farm.

It took a few minutes and a good exercising walk, but they all got back to the boutique. Once inside, the four mares saw no blue stallion that was the pony of water.

"I guess he's just out and about." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Oh well." Rarity humphed. "It's probably better. I need to get some work done and I tend to work better when I know my house is empty."

"Uh…..Terra?" Gem muttered. "How are you doing that?"

Terra made a confused face as she looked at her purple sister.

"Doing what? I'm just standing here."

"Well….."

Gem pointed to a nearby window where all the girls now looked. Every few seconds interval, a pile of dirt flew passed the window. Everypony in the boutique looked at the pony of earth wanting an explanation.

"Hey that's not me. I swear." Terra defended as she put up a hoof.

Wanting to know just what was going on out there, Rarity rushed out the back door of her house and nearly screamed upon sight.

Agua was in the backyard deep in a wide pit he recently dug with a shovel. The hole was about the size of a very large swimming pool but much deeper.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack said shocked herself.

Hearing her made Agua stop what he was doing. He climbed out of the pit and viewed the group of girls in front of him with most of his fur covered in dirt and mud.

"Hello, Applejack. Rainbow Dash, Gem, Rarity, hippy." Agua greeted them with a smirk on that last one.

Terra snarled.

"Asshole."

Before the two ponies of water and earth could begin to get into their wordplay like usual, Rarity spoke first.

"Agua….what….have you done?" she was still shocked enough to the point where she could barely talk.

"Well, I'd like to think of it as home improvement." Agua said as he glanced back at the hole.

"YOU'RE DIGGING A HOLE IN MY BACKYARD!"

"Very good. You can see. Why don't you give me weather report?"

Agua's sarcasm knows no bounds. It made Rarity quite annoyed. Using her magic, she pulled the shovel out of Agua's hooves. But it turned out to be too late. Agua had just finished using it and no longer required it.

"What do you think you're doing digging a hole back here without my permission?" Rarity growled.

"What are you? My mother?" Agua snapped. "So I decided dig a hole. So what?"

"This is MY house! If anything gets dug up around here, it doesn't happen unless I SAY it can!" she screamed. "AND WHY ARE YOU DIGGING A HOLE?"

"Because I can't take your little sister's room anymore." Agua finally gave his explanation. "I refuse to sleep in a room that is surrounded by dolls and pained pink. So Bobo and I decided it would be best if we got our own room. But seeing as how there are no empty ones left in the house, we decided to make our own out here. It was really Bobo's idea. And it was good one."

"I don't care if it was yours or your giant stupid clam's idea!" Rarity shrieked. "What possessed EITHER of you to think this would be okay with me?"

Agua answered quicker than Rarity expected him to.

"Well let's see. I'm staying here giving you 24 hour security from evil ponies who wanna kill us. So I think I deserve to have a little something to myself. I'm getting me a new bedroom."

"How could you have even dug a hole this big in just a few hours?" Rarity asked.

Agua gave a look at Rarity. A look that said, "Are you freakin kidding me?"

"I've been digging back here for days. I can't believe it took you this long to notice." Agua corrected.

Terra confirmed that. She was able to sense through her hooves the dirt Agua had been digging through. By her estimation, he had been taking that shovel to the ground for three days and seventeen hours on the dot. He had even put sea rocks at the bottom and even a few plants to make it look good.

Then it came time for Agua to put the finishing touch on his new room. He took one step back from the hole then stood bipedal. With a few graceful motions from his front hooves, those same hooves became energized with his watery power. He motioned his hooves forward over his head. Then a huge stream of water appeared from behind his back, flew over his head, and into the hole.

After only three seconds, the hole was filled. But the water was all dirty. Agua had a quick remedy for that. Still in his hind hoof stance, he moved his front ones as if he were picking something up. In fact he was. As his hooves got higher, all the water in the hole raised up and out of it. The ball of water then slowly moved to the left. And with a light shake of the hoof from Agua, all the dirt in the water ball just fell out of it. Then he placed it back in the hole.

This time, no dirt got into the water. It was perfectly clear. The leaves from the plants underwater swayed with the current whichever way it went.

After going inside for a quick moment, Agua returned outside with Bobo's tank and the giant clam himself inside it. Using his hydrokinesis one more time, he lifted Bobo out of his tank by moving the water around the giant clam. At a couple hundred pounds, Bobo was a load. But Agua could handle it.

"So is this our new room, Agua?" Bobo asked in his super deep voice.

Nopony except for Agua was really used to hearing the clam talk.

"Yep. This is for you and me, buddy." Agua lowered his pet into the pond and released his grip.

Then the blue stallion dove in the water after his clam and began to swim around gracefully. He could stay under there forever since he could breathe underwater.

Rarity began to steam. While she did, Terra approached her.

"Well….at least he's not INSIDE your house."

That didn't get the humorous response she was hoping for. Instead, Rarity slowly tilted her head so she was glaring right at Terra with a look so icy it could have frozen Cryo. With a small hint of fear in that look, Terra backed off.

"I'll just smack Pyro for you when I see him again."

"Yes. You do that." Rarity said in a low tone.

The rest of that day went by without anymore hassles or problems. And Rarity had to admit. The pond Agua made did in fact look kind of nice. The ponies who came in her shop all saw it and complimented her thinking she was the one who did it.

The next day rolled around pretty quickly. And with a new day comes more lessons.


	12. Relations

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 12: Relations**

A few more days passed. It's been ten days now. The way day and night comes so easily to Equestria seems almost too good to believe sometimes. It's the same routine. Sun comes up, sun goes down. Moon goes up, moon comes down. And then the cycle repeats over and over again. It's all too easy.

Sometimes there are a few who believe that the easy-going nature they all live in is to perfect to last. And recently, they had reason to believe it. After the event which ponies are now calling, "The Party of the Jagger", for obvious reasons, they had started to slightly worry that the same thing would happen again.

Their worry was eased with the thought of the six newest residents. The six Alamantians, the element manipulators, were there to protect them. Ponyville just wasn't aware how much protecting they were really doing. The only six who knew of that were the other six Elements of Harmony.

Relating to the Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle found herself in a bind. She was on a mission by herself to figure out something that happened to her a week ago in Canterlot Castle. She remembered the spell Gem cast on the Elements of Harmony so they manifested themselves inside their true bearers. Now Twilight was faced with a predicament.

She didn't know how to make her Element of Harmony appear out of nowhere.

Pyro said to her the element of magic was now flowing through her veins like his fire does for him and as the other elements do for their other friends. The problem was figuring it out how to make the magic come forth. She tried spells, enchantments, potions, some low degree hexes, but nothing seemed to work. With every failure, she started to get a little more worried that she wouldn't get it at all.

It was a simple day so far. Early morning routines had been all completed be everypony in Ponyville. Well….almost everypony.

Twilight had been up for hours and she still wasn't done getting ready. She always took longer than most ponies to get through her morning routine. She made lists of things for her to do every morning before she went to bed the previous night. Sometimes they were too big for Spike to carry without straining his back.

Lucky for the still snoozing dragon, this particular morning's list was extra short. All Twilight put down was get new list making supplies which she did herself in less than twenty minutes. The house was clean, the books were properly shelved, Spike was snoring with his blanky covering his face, all seemed right with the world.

As for the other guest in the house, Twilight assumed he had gotten in from his late night walk last night. She proceeded down the stairs to her basement to see.

"Pyro, you promised me you would teach me long range teleportation today." She said before reaching the bottom of the staircase.

When she got there, she was surprised to find that he wasn't there. For the past week and a half since Pyro's been there, aside from the first night, he was down in the basement every morning meditating. Not this time. Instead of taking time to think about where else he might be, Twilight did something that she is an expert in other than magic.

She panicked.

With a quick teleportation, she was back in the front room of the library. She rushed out the front door and prepared to search the entire town of Ponyville in search of him. But before she could get away from her house, she ran into a few of her friends. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were all there with their partners.

"Oh good! You guys are here! Now listen to me! We have a serious problem and we need to act fast if we wanna have any chance at finding him!"

Only Typhoon knew what she was talking about due to her telepathy. Applejack went over to the frightened unicorn and rest a hoof on her shoulder.

"Whoa there, girl. Take it easy." The farmgirl gently said. "Now what is goin' on?"

"It's Pyro. I can't find him anywhere." Twilight fearfully said. "He could be hurt! He could be in danger! He could be scared!"

"A guy like Pyro?" Terra thought she was hearing things. "Okay. In danger: maybe. Hurt: most likely not. Scared: Not on your friggin life."

"Pyro's not afraid of anything." Gem added. "And it'll take something big and I mean BIG to hurt him."

"Big like Nightmare Moon?" Twilight said. "Nightmare could be anywhere in the night and she could have spotted Pyro all alone. Think about THAT!"

"Wow." Typhoon was at a loss. "You've been living with heem and you obviously know nothing about heem."

"Yeah what she said." Rainbow Dash agreed. "Twilight, I think you're seriously underestimating Pyro."

"Nonetheless I'll feel a lot better when I see that he's okay." Twilight still wanted to search for him

The door to the library opened up again and out of it came Spike trying to wake up. He walked over to the group of girls in front of him.

"What's going on?" the young dragon asked very much curious.

"Oh good Spike! You're awake! Listen, Pyro's missing and we gotta find him right now! I mean who knows? Nightmare Moon could have gotten him last night while we were all asleep and he was awake the whole time because of that insomnia spell! Spike, our partner could be hurt! Dead! His fire could have been blown out!"

Nopony knew how this was actually possible, but Twilight right now, was acting more like a drama queen than Rarity ever had.

"Let's all split up and search everywhere for him. If he's alive, he should be nearby."

"Twilight…."

"Applejack, you and Terra take the north part of town."

"Twilight…."

"Fluttershy, Typhoon, you two look on the west."

"Twi…."

"Rainbow Dash and Gem, you two go and-"

"TWILIGHT!"

Spike quickly got fed up and raised his voice. Fortunately it was enough to make Twilight stop talking.

"Um….yes, Spike?"

"You don't have to look anywhere. Pyro's right up there."

His hand pointed at Twilight's house and upwards. There are two balconies on the library. And on the highest one, there was the red stallion Twilight was worried about. She took a huge sigh of relief in seeing he was okay and unharmed.

"You were about to search the whole town. Didn't you check inside your own house first?" Terra asked.

Twilight was now blushing huge out of total embarrassment. She felt so stupid not checking the library first.

"Whoops." Was all she could say.

Spike rolled his eyes and leaned against Applejack's front hoof.

"Ten days Pyro's been here and he shows no annoyance at Twilight's behavior. I should ask him how he does it."

"Oh stop it, Spike." Applejack muttered so Twilight wouldn't hear. "We all know how much Twilight can overreact to somthin'."

"I already knew he was up zere." Typhoon confessed. "I would have said something, but Twilight was talking too fast."

"Right. Mind reader. Not creepy at all." Rainbow Dash murmured. "What's he doing anyway?"

The viewing ponies sat in silence viewing the unicorn of fire. He took in some air through his nose, then a few flames flew out his nostrils as he exhaled.

He then performed a single jump and landed on his two front hooves putting himself in a hoofstand. It wasn't as much that part that got Twilight and the others impressed. It was more the fact that Pyro was doing a hoofstand on the railing of Twilight's balcony.

Twilight was about to rush up there and make him stop but somepony bit on her tail to stop her.

"Shhhhhh." The pony who did that was Terra. "He needs to focus." She whispered.

Wondering exactly what he was doing, the seven mares sat down on their haunches and watched Pyro in silence. The stallion looked like a perfectly balanced statue. No sudden movements, no indications of losing balance.

About a minute later, something else finally happened. A few meters out from Pyro's face, a small ball of fire formed from the air. It was a small orb about the size of an oversized marble. Then a few flaming rings formed around the orb resembling an artist's rendition of an atom.

The little atom of flames then shifted into one slightly bigger bundle. At a steady speed, it went over to its master and began to swirl up his hoof planted on the railing. It whirled around his head and began to make its way up and down his body.

A few more rings formed around Pyro blazing bright orange, red, and yellow. Three rings in total. Slowly, the rings merged together to become one bog one encircling him. Then the ring broke off into one stream of flame and flew away from the house. When a few meters out it was, the stream changed shape into that of a serpent dragon. It breathed out even more fire into the sky.

"He didn't even move a single muscle." Rainbow dash said in awe.

"Sometimes, ze mind can be more powerful zen ze body." Typhoon whispered.

Typhoon had seen this routine before. He was now finished with this practice move. Slowly, his eyes opened up and he looked straight down at the ground. He slightly smiled at the sight of his friends and his adoptive siblings.

"Hello all." He said ever so softly.

"Um…are you sure that's safe, Pyro?" Fluttershy asked very concerned.

"I know it's not really safe, Fluttershy." Pyro answered raising his voice a bit to reach her. "But I can take a high jump."

"Where did you even learn how to do all this anyway?" Rainbow Dash floated up to his height so she wouldn't have to raise her voice.

Pyro found that convenient seeing that he didn't have to raise his voice either now.

He frowned as he gave his answer.

"Master Ma taught me everything I know from blasting fire to meditation and everything in between. This particular exercise helps me with focus…and balance."

"Well I can see that." Rainbow Dash observed. "You're standing on a balcony on one front hoof. I think your balance is pretty good."

Pyro sighed. Apparently he wasn't clear enough.

"Not just that kind of balance, Rainbow. Balance between my inner energy and my mind. It takes great concentration for the two to be in perfect sync with each other."

Rainbow comprehended it a little bit.

"When the mind and inner force become synchronized, the end result…"

Before he finished his sentence, Pyro moved his whole body. He sprung himself off his front hoof then landed back on the balcony rail standing on his two hind hooves. As soon as his hooves touched the rail, he threw a punch to the sky and blasted a good size stream of fire heavenward.

"…is total control."

Easily they were impressed by his strength and words. Twilight found them to be a bit familiar. She remembered lessons Princess Celestia gave her. She said magic works almost in the same way. It takes great focus of both the mind, and horn. Twilight has always thought of her horn to be her inner energy. That was before she became one of the Elements of Harmony. She then figured it out it wasn't her ability to do magic that was her inner energy. It was the magic inside her heart that empowered her. Her friendship. Ever since that first fight with Nightmare Moon her ability to perform magic amplified significantly.

She only hoped it would be powerful enough to take Nightmare on a second time.

Tired of slightly shouting at her brother to talk, Terra pounded the ground with her hoof and made the ground she and the others were currently standing on raise up in a giant pillar. After they reached Pyro's height, the red stallion and Rainbow Dash chuckled at seeing the others except for Terra a bit dizzy.

"Could you give some warning before you do that?" Twilight asked as she rubbed her head.

Then she redirected her voice to her partner.

"I wish I could do that with MY element as easily as you can with yours." She complained. "I've been trying for days to figure out how to make my weird crown thingy appear and I've come up with absolutely nothing!"

Pyro jumped off the railing and on to the pillar of rock. Standing back on all fours, he looked at his partner with a calm look.

"Master Ma told me the Elements of Harmony work almost in the same way as those of nature. It takes great focus and balance to conjure up their power at will. Perhaps if your mind was a bit calmer than it is now, you would have more success."

"How can my mind possibly be calm?" Twilight pressed her nose up against his. "Nightmare Moon attacked us at Pinkie's party! Who knows when she'll try again? I need to figure out how to make our elements combine like that prophecy said in that book! How can YOU be calm?"

After taking a few seconds to pop his ears, Pyro placed a hoof on Twilight's head and nudged her away from his own.

"Your heart is in the right place, Twilight. But you're trying to advance yourself too quickly. You need to slow down. Pace yourself."

"Slow down? How can you say something like that? How can you possibly be so easy going about this?"

"Because I have faith in you and everypony else. Have patience, Twilight. I'm sure in time you'll discover the key to this whole element uniting thing. But don't try to rush it. Let it come to you naturally. Only then will it truly be clear."

The voice of reason came to Pyro so naturally. After years of being under the wing of somepony who talks that way all the time he learned more than just moving fire.

"I bet if you grew a mustache and beard, you'd look just like Master Ma." Terra joked.

Pyro sighed and smiled as he looked down at the ground from the pillar.

"I've known Master Ma ever since I was three years old. When I turned five he became my teacher. I tend to talk like him sometimes."

The stallion jumped off the pillar of stone and fell straight for the ground. His hooves impacted the dirt and Pyro didn't seem the least bit phased. Terra lowered the rocky pillar and it fit right where it was before.

"He's sort of like my father. But he isn't really. He's just the closest thing I've ever had to one."

"You mean you didn't know your real father?" Twilight asked.

"Nope."

"Do you at least know who he is?" Terra asked.

"Nope."

"Do you have any clue WHERE he is?" Rainbow Dash took her turn.

"Nope."

The third no in a row got them all a bit confused and a little worried.

"Pyro…do you even at all care about your father?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Not one damn bit."

He could have just said no. But the words he used to deny this matter for the fourth time made it clear to all of them he was not comfortable talking about this.

They should have just ended it right there.

"How could ya not care? It's yer father. Yer kin." Applejack reasoned.

He could take a few questions, but now Pyro's blood began to boil even more than it already does when he's NOT mad.

"He is not my kin nor do I consider whoever he is to be my father." He growled.

"Well then…what DO you see him as?" Twilight asked.

Pyro just wanted them so badly to stop. He took a chance and figured they would stop if he answered one more question honestly.

"I only view him as the bastard who had sex with my mom, and bailed when he found out she was pregnant. So there. You happy now?"

They were not the least bit happy. They felt guilty for pressing the matter. After the first no he said, they should have just let it all go. But they didn't. They pressed and now he was mad.

"Okay. So you're father made a mistake in leaving." Twilight tried to calm him down. "But that can't mean you've never been curious about him."

"Well sure I have. When I was just a colt. But the more I grew up, the more I realized he never cared about me. If he did, he would have stuck around."

"But you can't…"

She got interrupted.

"Twilight…remember when you and I both agreed that we didn't need to know every single detail about each other?"

"Yes."

"Well….this is one of MY details. I beg of you to not dig further into it."

That was the last thing Pyro said on that matter. After that, they all headed out to Rarity's place.

"Pyro, you said you would teach me long range teleporting today." Twilight reminded her partner.

"And I intend to hold my end of that promise." Pyro assured her. "Have patience. The day has just begun. I want to check in with Agua and Cryo to see how they are doing."

Twilight agreed. That was the second time today Pyro told her to be patient. She didn't think of herself as that much of an impatient mare but apparently everypony else says otherwise.

With one knock on the door to Carousel Boutique, the shop's owner opened it.

"Hello, Rarity."

"Oh good morning, Pyro. And hello everyone!"

Everypony else said hello to Rarity as she let them all walk inside.

"And why have you come?" Rarity asked.

"Just wanted to see how things were going." Pyro told her. "Maybe you can give us the report."

The only response Pyro got was an icy glare from the fashion lover.

"That bad, huh?"

"Pyro what on earth were you thinking when you made him my partner?" Rarity growled. "He is nothing but a rude, vile, always angry pony who makes life very unpleasant! Why I ask you! Of all the ponies you could have put me with, why HIM?"

A deep breath was all it took for Pyro's wise words to come back out.

"Rarity, trust me on this. I of all people know how difficult Agua can be. He and I are total opposites when it comes to elemental traits and more. It took a while to get to know him, but I give you my word of honor. Give it a bit more time and you will discover a side of Agua that is softer than you'll know."

"Your word of honor? That's all I have to go by?" Rarity still wasn't convinced.

"Hey, in our country we take honor VERY seriously. So when we say we give you our word of honor, we aren't screwin' around." Terra sternly backed up her brother on this.

"Eet's true." Typhoon added. "Honor is ze most sacred zing to Alamantians."

That little fact was indeed worth respecting. Even after being away from Alamante for three years, the six of them still hold their honor dearly sacred.

Rarity thought about her situation for a bit. If honor was what these guys are all about, and they gave her their word of honor that Agua would come around, she felt obligated to believe them.

"Well…alright. I'll try HARDER to be friends with him but it's just so darn hard already. He dug a hole in my backyard without even letting me know."

Fluttershy, Typhoon, Pyro, and Twilight were the ones there who didn't already know that. All four of them looked outside Rarity's window to view the hole the off-white unicorn spoke of. It wasn't a hole as much as it was a pond.

To get a better look, they all went outside. In retrospect, the pond wasn't actually that bad. In fact, it was quite beautiful. The light gleamed off the surface nicely and underneath the water the plants Agua placed swayed back and forth.

And on top of the water's surface, as if it were solid ground, Agua stood there in bipedal stance. His back was turned so he noticed not the ponies behind him. A few orbs the size of bowling balls revolved around him as if they were in orbit. As he closed his hooves, the balls all became one orb and streamed around him similar to what Pyro was doing earlier.

Rarity stepped forward.

"Agua…"

The stallion's eyes shot open. Without even thinking, he spun around and shot the stream of water he had a grip on right for them.

Reacting quickly, Pyro jumped forward lighting up his fire moving skills. A thick wall of flames erupted from his hooves and blocked the shot. The water stream turned into steam.

"Calm yourself!" he shouted at his brother.

The wall of flames dissipated. When it cleared, everyone saw Agua's face.

"Jeez, Agua! Do you shoot at everypony who says hello?" Rainbow shouted.

Agua was gonna scream back, but instead, he took a deep breath and looked down at his reflection in the water.

"I apologize. I was just a bit startled." He said.

It shocked them all to hear him apologize. Rarity especially.

"Yeah well cool off. We're all heading over to Pinkie's and Cryo's place. You want in?" Pyro asked.

"Sure."

As simple as walking on ground, Agua walked on top of the surface of the water with the most ease. When he reached land, he stood back on all fours and joined his adoptive siblings and new friends. More like acquaintances for him.

To get to Sugarcube Corner from Rarity's house, there's a bridge over going river one needs to cross. When they got to it, Terra began to sniff it. It was an old stone arch bridge. Made of her element of earth.

"Solid granite. Very sturdy foundations." She noted before crossing it.

As they crossed the bridge, they passed by two Ponyville mares. Fluttershy recognized them as the two mares from the asparagus stand who cut in front of her before she met Iron Will. One was blue in the coat and a dark blonde mane adorned with bows. The other one was pink with blue hair and lightning bolt earrings.

When the ten secret heroes got to the end of the bridge, they were stopped when those two mares spoke to them.

"Hey! Nice head band! I didn't know the hippie look was a fad in your country!"

That sentenced was followed by laughter. Terra froze in place. She was the only one out of all of them who wore a headband. So the taunt was directed to her.

"Where did you get it from, your grandmother's closet?" the pink one added.

"Why don't you go buy a tye-dye shirt and go live in the park with a guitar, you freak?" the other one teased.

Even more laughter followed after that. The other nine ponies saw Terra's face. She was hurt by their words. She may have a rough texture but there were some things that could really get to her.

What she wanted to do to those snobs. First, she would wait until there was no one else around to see them, then she would bury the two in the ground never to be seen again.

But she couldn't. She was under instruction from Pyro to keep her powers restrained when in public. As much as she hated it, she knew she had to abide by it.

However, Pyro had other plans. His voice directed towards his sister, he spoke three words.

"Just this once."

Her eyes sparkled bright with glee as she heard those words. Smirking deviously, she plotted out her rebuttal to the taunts.

Before Rarity saw her smirk, she walked over and placed a hoof around her back.

"Don't listen to them, Terra." Rarity comforted her. "You may like to roll around with dirt and rocks but you are still beautiful."

"No no no no no no. She's right, Rarity." Terra then turned around and faced the two snobby girls. "Head band hippie look! Hilarious! HA HA HA! But uh….you wanna know what I find worth laughing at?"

Before those two bullies could even think about responding in another taunt, Terra smacked her front right hoof to the ground. The smack sounded a bit louder than it normally would for anypony else. Around the two snobs, a small cloud of dust arose in a perfect circle. Then not even one second after that, the ground they stood on fell down leaving a circular hole in the bridge.

The two bully mares gave a small yelp as they splashed into the water. Agua laughed a bit before walking over to the hole and looking down into it. Both the girls were soaked in a body of water that was only knee deep.

"Now THAT…was funny."

The two dripping mares only growled as they began to stand back up. But they didn't know their ride wasn't over yet.

"One more thing. Don't ever talk to Terra that way again."

Standing back up on his hind hooves bipedal, Agua made a few circular motions with his hooves, and then he lashed them both forward as if he were violently pushing somepony. The water those two mares were standing in began to move. A few meters away, a large wave formed and the two were picked up in it and washed away. They shrieked as they got farther and farther down the stream.

"SURFS UP BIG KAHUNA!" Agua shouted at them.

After they were out of site, the river's water calmed down to normal. The big stone Terra cut out of the bridge didn't budge from Agua's mini tidal wave. Raising her hoof, she raised it back up and slid it back into place. But she couldn't let go yet. If she did, the giant chunk of granite would simply fall back down into the river. So she took care of it. Nopony could see it, but the edges of the rocky disc sprouted out pegs that dug deep into the bridge itself. After she let go, Terra rubbed her hoof on the bridge to see if it was sturdy enough. It was and she was satisfied.

As Agua rejoined them all, all of them looked quite surprised by what he did to those two mares who made fun of Terra.

"You didn't have to do that." Terra said to him.

"Yes I did." Agua sternly said. "The only one who's allowed to rip on you….is me."

He walked on without another word for Sugarcube Corner leaving everyone there quite surprised.

"That's the nicest thing he's ever said to me." Terra noted.

"Well Pyro….I suppose I can take you up on that word of honor of yours." Rarity admitted.

With a nod from the stallion of fire, the rest of them made their way to catch up with Agua. As they walked, they conversed more.

"Why do you wear that headband anyway, Terra? Is it a fashion choice you like?" Fluttershy asked.

Terra's face went soft and her eyes looked up at her forehead.

"It used to belong to Dunehopper."

By now, everypony knew who she was talking about.

"Your older brother?" Rainbow Dash asked to be sure.

"Yeah." She replied. "All soldiers are given these headbands in the Geo Tribe to signify their graduation from training. He gave me his right before he left to fight in the war. It's the last thing I have left of him. I haven't taken it off since he gave it to me."

"You've been wearing that thing on your head for three straight years?" Rarity thought it to be a bit unsanitary. "Darling you had to wash at least once."

"Nope. For years this thing has been attached to my forehead. I'll always carry my brother with me no matter where I go."

"But Terra, it must be filthy!" Rarity would not have it. She turned on her horn.

Terra's headband began to glow blue like Rarity's horn. Slowly, it began to slip off her head. Angrily, Terra put her hoof on the headband and violently pulled it back down to her forehead.

"DON'T. TOUCH. THE HEADBAND."

That was a very stern warning aimed right for Rarity. The glare she was shot made her release the headband from her magical grip instantly. Clearly Terra cared about that elastic band on her head very much. They thought it was sweet how Terra wanted to carried her brother wherever she went.

It made Applejack a bit concerned however. She knows how strongly one can feel about an older brother. The way Terra holds on to that headband however makes it look like she's not really moving on from his death at all. She's just trying to hold on to him as much as she can and it didn't seem like a god thing.

Applejack didn't dare say that out loud to her.

"I wouldn't even begin to imagine how much pain I would be in if something happened to my own brother." Twilight confessed.

"You have an older brother?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah. His name is Shining Armor. He just recently got married to Princess Celestia's niece, Cadence."

"Cool. So…your brother married a royal family member. So she's your sister in law." Pyro pointed out. "Wouldn't that make Celestia part of your in-law family as well?"

Twilight's eyes bugged out right there upon realizing Pyro was right. Now that her older brother was married to Princess Cadence, Celestia was now tied to her by a family bond.

"Yeah. I…..guess it does." She murmured. "Huh. Weird."

She would send a letter to Celestia later about that. For now, she wanted to see how Cryo and Pinkie Pie were doing. A short minute later, they all arrived at the front door of the bakery. Once inside, they stopped at the front counter where Mrs. Cake passed by.

"Hi Mrs. Cake. Have you seen Pinkie or Cryo?" Rarity asked.

"They're both upstairs." Mrs. Cake answered her before rushing off to complete her task.

While the cakes worked, the other ten ponies proceeded upstairs.

"I wonder how Cryo's been dealing Pinkie Pie's randomness." Spike wondered as he rode Twilight's back.

"Oh the poor guy." Rainbow just remembered how Pinkie is. "He must be starting to go insane right about now."

Applejack gave Rainbow a playful bop on the shoulder.

"Oh don' you go and be that way, Rainbow. Ah'm sure Cryo is doin' just fine with Pinkie."

As they got closer to the second floor, a noise came upon their ears. With each step closer, it got louder and louder.

"The hell's that noise?" Agua wondered.

"Sounds like Moves Like Jagger to me." Gem answered.

Everypony listened closer now. They heard Cryo's and Pinkie Pie's voice singing together.

**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you**

**Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**I got the moo-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-oo-ooves like Jagger!**

"Well I'd say they're getting along just fine like you said, Applejack." Fluttershy agreed.

They stood in front of the door ready to open it up. But right as Twilight was about to do it, the music halted and the two ponies on the other side of the door began to talk.

"Whoo! Pinkie I'm getting tired. You're wearing me out."

"Aw come on Cryo. We've only been going for an hour. I just have a couple more moves I wanna try out with you."

"Well….alright. But don't go too fast this time. I don't want you getting a cramp or anything."

"Oki-Doki-Loki! Now crank up that tune!"

Two seconds later, Moves Like Jagger began to blast through the house once again. But the ten ponies along with the baby dragon cared not for their ringing ears. Because the words they just heard spoken got their minds all stirring.

"What….?" Terra muttered.

"…the...?" Agua added.

"…hell?" Typhoon finished.

The noise continued. The grunting on the other side of that door seemed to intensify with every passing minute. The only reason nopony would open the door as because they were afraid of what they would see on the other side.

"Does this…happen often?" Terra asked.

"Not for Pinkie." Applejack answered. "What about with Cryo?"

"I once walked on him….you know what? Forget I said that." Gem started but cut herself off.

Everyone else's faces seemed more disgusted.

"Oh how I'll try." Rarity whined.

More voices came from the door.

"Cyro! You're going too fast!"

"Try to keep up, Pinkie! This DOES require both of us ya know."

"I know I know. The only way to get better is to practice."

All ten of them were jaw dropped. Twilight had covered Spike's ears not wanting him to hear.

"Alright! That's it!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't stand it anymore. By the sounds of it, Pinkie was being taken advantage of. And Rainbow was gonna stop it.

She bucked the door open and charged through the doorway.

"What do you think you're….!"

She finally saw what the two ponies were doing and froze.

"…..doing?"

Cryo and Pinkie were indeed not doing what everypony else thought. They were both standing on their hind hooves embracing each other. Pinkie had one hoof around Cryo's back and the other one latched onto his own hoof. Cryo had his other hoof around Pinkie's back.

"Um….hello." Cryo muttered.

Everypony in the doorway gave a small wave to the two ponies caught in the bipedal embrace.

"What's going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What's it look like?" Cryo asked back at her.

"Well its sure better than the image we had in our heads. That's for sure." Terra added.

Cryo knew Terra's mind very well. And by the looks of it, everypony was thinking what she was right now. Cryo was taken aback.

"Oh come on, guys! You know me better than that!" Cryo was offended.

"Yes we do, Cryo. We're sorry." Twilight apologized. "And Pinkie, I'm sorry if we offended you too."

"Of course you didn't, silly! I thought it was funny! You thought Cryo and I were doing things we weren't! Hilarious!"

The five Alamantians who WEREN'T living with her found Pinkie's laughter here to be a bit out of place here. They didn't know her like the rest of them had. They were totally unaware of the bizarre things she could do with pretty much anything around her.

They would learn in due time.

"Pinkie wanted to learn how to dance like I can. So I offered to teach a few things. Is that so wrong?" Cryo said to them.

"Of course it isn't, Cryo." Twilight answered. "We just heard you two talking on the other side of the door and we just misunderstood."

Cryo nodded at her and smiled.

"It's okay. I guess we should be a little less vocal." He admitted.

"You should be a little less gay, frost-face." Agua teased.

He was only teasing but everyone glared at him anyway.

"What do you want from me? So I like music." Cryo defended himself.

"I'll say." Spike said as he viewed the records in his hands. "I mean look at all these. "Moves Like Jagger", "Raise Your Glass", "New Divide", "Hungry Like the Wolf", I've never even heard of these songs."

"Where did you even get all this music anyway, Cryo?" Rainbow asked as she looked closer at the bin overflowing with records.

"It's kind of a long story." Cryo started. "But I think I can make it shorter."

Then Cryo gave everypony a story and everypony listened carefully. Cryo's five brothers and sisters already knew the story.

"The six of us were here in Equestria for probably a few months and already living in the rock. Out of all of us I was probably the most comfortable with Typhoon. Don't know why. But I was intrigued by her telepathy and asked if she could teach me how to do it."

"Apparently he thought anypony could learn how to be a psychic." Typhoon said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Cryo went on. "She read my mind while I tried using some of my magic at the same time to learn it. But something else happened. Our powers created some kind of reactions. A tear in time and space."

Twilight's attention was now unbreakable from Cryo's story.

"A tear in time and space?" she asked not grasping hold of the idea very well

"Yeah. I don't know what my magic and her telepathy tapped in to, but I think we ended up accessing another dimension or something."

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Another dimension? Oh come on, Cryo."

"As crazy as it sounds I believe it to be true. I don't know what the world was like or what lived there, but all I had on my mind was music. With my mind focused on it, that's what I got from that world."

"You mean all this music….is from another world?" Applejack didn't believe it.

Everypony now looked at the bin of records with much more interest.

"Yep." Cryo answered. "I was able to get my hooves on enough vinyl records to transfer the music into listening form."

"And thus began the many nights we got without sleep." Agua groaned.

"Oh shut up, dude." Cryo snapped. "Or should I mention the number of times I caught you in my room listening to it and dancing along?"

"SHUT UP! THOSE NIGHTS NEVER HAPPENED!"

Everypony else couldn't help but laugh at him now. Agua wasn't one too blush. He was more of one to smack himself in the face.

Cryo however stopped laughing when he took a gander at the clock.

"Oh crud! I'm gonna be late! Sorry, Pinkie. We'll pick up lessons later. I gotta go."

He started to make his way out but then his sister spoke to him.

"Where ya goin'?" Terra asked.

"To the school." Cryo answered. "Cheerilee asked me to come into her class as a guest speaker and I said I would."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Twilight asked.

"What's the harm?" Cryo asked back. "I'm just gonna talk to a few kids about Alamante. It's not like I'm gonna freeze the school in one big block of ice or anything. You guys wanna come?"

"Wait. Will those two kids, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon be there?" Agua asked.

"I'd assume so." Rarity answered him. "They're in Sweetie Belle's class."

"Then I'm in. It was fun scaring those two little brats at the party. I wanna see their faces when we walk in."

"Agua, NO. SCARING. KIDS." Pyro warned him. "I better go too to keep an eye on you."

That was how everypony in the group ended up agreeing to go to the school. After straightening up her room a little pit, Pinkie Pie joined the others outside the bakery and they all made their way to the school.

There, Twilight and her fellow Elements of Harmony would learn the biggest thing about their partners ever.

Their origin.


	13. The Country of Alamante

**I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**The Adventures of the Elementals**

**Chapter 13: The Country of Alamante**

There's only one schoolhouse in all of Ponyville for little fillies and colts. Cheerilee was in charge of running it. She was the only teacher and the principal of the place. It was a responsibility she took upon herself and she loves everything about it. Molding kids to become knowledgeable ponies makes her feel so happy with her life.

She had been looking forward to this day since the welcome party for the Alamantians. As the bell for recess to end rang, the kids all came rushing back to the schoolhouse. Once all of them were seated, they still chatted amongst another as Cheerilee walked through the door.

"Alright. Settle down everypony." Cheerilee called to her class.

Upon hearing her voice, the class of young ponies dialed back on the chatter until it was silent. With all the attention on her now, Cheerilee addressed her class of fillies and colts.

"Class, today I have a very special treat for you." Cheerilee said with a very wide smile. "I'm sure by now all of you little ponies know about our six new foreign guests. And one of them was gracious enough to come in today and speak to you about his home."

Everypony in the class room had their faces bright with smiles when they heard Cheerilee say that. All of them except for two. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon

"I expect all of you to act well behaved and around him and do not press him about his abilities. I know full well what he can do and I'm sure he would appreciate if he were not asked about it. You can come in now, Cryo!"

The door to the classroom immediately opened up. The class gave a small round of applause for Cryo as the white unicorn of ice made his way in. Then a few seconds later, the class went a bit silent as more ponies entered the door. Eleven more in total. Five of them were the other Alamantians, and the remaining six were their partners. Although nopony knew of the arrangement that was going on other than the twelve of them.

"Hope you don't mind, but my siblings decided to accompany me. I hope it's okay." Cryo explained to Cheerilee.

"Of course it is, Cryo." Cheerilee answered him. "We're honored to have such special guests in our class. Right kids?"

All the kids said yes in their own way. All of them except for two.

"Special? Oh please. Don't make me laugh." Diamond Tiara snarled. "The only thing these six ponies are….are dangerous."

Everypony else gasped at her words. The six they were directed at stood firm trying to show no reaction.

"Um…." Cryo couldn't think of anything to respond with

For the past three years, the six Alamantians had heard a lot of ponies talk a lot of smack on their home. Never before have they actually been told those things right to their faces. They had no idea who to respond. They could only think of doing two things. Standing perfectly still and trying to not to show pain. But it became harder to do as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went on.

"You six think you're so special because of you freak element powers. Well you know what? Those only make you show-offs!" Diamond Tiara shouted.

"Hey!" Lucky for the six foreigners, some of the kids were on their side. "They're not show-offs! And why are you yelling at them? If I remember correctly at that party, they saved your life!"

"Yeah! You should be thanking them!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

The rest of the class seemed to agree with Sweetie Belle's opinion. But Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon would not have it. They had nothing nice to say to the six element movers.

"They probably set the whole thing up. It was all just a big act to make us like them." Silver Spoon said.

"Silver Spoon…" Cheerilee started to talk but she was quickly interrupted.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had plenty more insults for the six of them. After about thirty more seconds, it got to here.

"You're nothing but scary monsters to us and nothing more! We don't want you here!" Diamond snarled.

Gem looked away from them not wanting anypony to see her face. Rainbow looked and saw she was nearly crying because of the insults. She was about to say something to defend them but then the next thing happened so fast.

"Get out!"

Silver Spoon had fished into her lunch box and brought out an apple she had originally intended to eat. She instead used it for something else. She threw the apple at them and Typhoon's face became covered in the mushy remains of the fruit.

Everypony gasped at the sight. Typhoon couldn't speak and everypony else was too in shock to say anything. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon only smiled proud of their work.

"That is enough!" Cheerilee yelled and slammed a hoof on her desk.

Cheerilee was a pony who hardly ever raised her voice to her students. But when she did, they were all scared something fierce. Even Twilight and her other friends were a bit startled. They had never ever heard her yell up close but they heard it from a distance one rare occurrence. This time her loud and stern voice was directed at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom or anywhere else for that matter! You two wait outside and don't come back in until I say so! And I will be telling your parents about this! You were raised better than that! I taught you better than that! Now go!"

Shamefully, Diamond and Silver got out of their seats and slowly made their way out the door. The Cutie Mark Crusaders succeeded in concealing their delight at the sight of seeing those two bratty foals get kicked out of the classroom. They had it coming.

Calming down, Cheerilee's voice returned to its normal sweet tone.

"I am so sorry about that." she apologized to Cryo and the rest of the present foreign ponies.

"It's alright." Cryo assured her. "We've all heard it plenty of times. Although…..granted that's the first time anypony ever said it right to our faces but still."

Typhoon walked over to a nearby wastebasket and stuck her face near it. Then with a slight blow, a gust of air blew on her face and every bit of that apple mush was blown off of her and into the can.

"We've heard zem all." Typhoon added. "Freaks, savages show-offs….cold..blooded murderers."

She along with the other five Alamantians cringed at that last one. It made everypony else aware that they were certainly not fond of it. Trying to fake tolerance for it, the six regained themselves.

"But hey. We pay it no mind. Because it doesn't matter to us." Terra said. "It's fine."

"No it's not. And I can easily tell by your faces that it DOES matter." Cheerilee corrected. "Nopony should be talked to like that. Especially the six of you. And you certainly do not deserve to have things like apples thrown at you." Then she addressed her class. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Racism is something I will not put up with at all. You will treat our guests with nothing but the utmost respect. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee." All of the present students chimed at once.

With a smile, Cheerilee turned to Cryo.

"The floor is yours."

Pyro lightly slapped his brother on the back and Cryo confidently walked to the front of the classroom to view the many fillies and colts looking at him with interest.

"Well. Hello there young ones. My name is Cryo and I am from the Frost Tribe in Alamante."

"Yeah we know who you are." Snips said. "We saw you at that party dancing around and fighting at the same time."

"Do you give lessons?" Snails begged. "Because I have the money to pay you for lessons! I want to shoot ice from my hooves!"

Cryo laughed a bit and addressed the two boys.

"I'm sorry. But the truth is you have to be Alamantian in order to have any elemental powers like we have."

"Aw. But why?" Pipsqueak asked. "How come only the ponies in your country have these incredible powers, while the rest of the world doesn't?"

That was a question nearly all the world wanted to know.

"That goes WAY back to when my home was first founded. And contrary to belief, Alamantians didn't always have this power. And even though we're the only ones who have it, it doesn't mean we're greedy or anything like that." Cryo explained.

"A lot of ponies in Canterlot say otherwise." Scootaloo said to him.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon both think all Alamantians are nothing but braggers who think they're better than everypony else in the world." Little Dinky Hooves added.

"Well it's a shame she feels that way. Because I think it would really surprise her to know that my country was originally founded by Equestrian ponies."

As soon as that last word left Cryo's mouth, everypony gave him a look of surprise. The kids, Cheerilee, even Pyro and the other Alamantians found a deal of shock at this. Not even they knew. But if they didn't know, how is it Cryo did?

"Equestrians founded Alamante? How?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"There is quite a story to that. And I just happen to know it. I can show you guys a memory from long ago that shows how my country was created.

"Wait a minute." Pyro stopped him and approached him. "You mean to tell me you ACTUALLY have in your brain, the ancient memory that holds the true origin of our home?"

"Yeah." Cryo answered. "I've had it lodged in my brain for a few years. Since before I even met you and the others. I was curious as a young colt so I went around and found a pony who actually knew and was gracious enough to bestow the memory upon me. I crossed referenced the events in that memory image with every history book I could find to verify. It's one hundred percent the real deal."

Another pause overcame the room for a quick moment. Hearing enough, the fiery stallion backed up a bit.

"Oh this is one story I wanna hear." Pyro took a seat on his haunches in between Scootaloo's and Sweetie Belle's desk.

It turns out he wasn't the only one. The other older ponies present relaxed themselves and prepared to hear Cryo's story. Even Cheerilee got out of her desk and sat on her haunches in front of Cryo.

The unicorn ice maker smiled.

"Alight. Gather 'round, little ones. You're all about to see something that most ponies in my country beg to see but never do."

With a full crowd focused entirely on him, Cryo activated his horn and summoned up the memory he spoke of.

"It all started about…say….1500 years ago."

A cyan rimmed viewing screen appeared to the class in front of Cheerilee's wall mounted blackboard. Then through the screen, an image of Equestria from 1500 years ago was clearly seen. Cryo began to explain as the image began to move like a live picture.

"Life was very peaceful back then as it is today here in the country of Equestria. But although the walls of Equestria provide a peaceful life for all who lived there, there were still some ponies who wanted to leave and discover more land. One of these ponies was named Voyage Rockstead."

The screen showed an image of a now ancient unicorn stallion wearing the clothes of a pioneer. The color of his coat was a dark grayish color with his mane flat black. His cutie mark was clearly a compass rose.

"Voyage was a pony who had the greatest sense of direction. He could find anything in any situation. Snow, rain, you name it. Anyway, Voyage knew there just had to be more to this planet than just Equestria. So he got on his hind hooves and pleaded with both Princess Celestia and Luna to take a crew of the bravest of ponies and set sail across the ocean in search of new land. Which at first they denied in regard to his safety. It took a few more sessions of begging, but Voyage was finally granted permission. And so he, a crew of one hundred and fifty ponies, and his family all set sail."

While he spoke, the screen showed everything he spoke of. Princess Celestia and Luna from 1500 years ago, Voyage begging with them, and then him and his crew setting sail. All the ponies on the ship waved goodbye to the crowd below as it left the docks. Even the two princesses were there. Twilight found it fascinating to see the two rules of Equestria from a millennium and a half ago.

"The trip took at least five months. But finally, his ship struck ashore on a patch of land that nopony recognized. They knew it wasn't Equestria because they had been sailing in a straight line all the way from where they started. Straight east.

The image in the screen showed Voyage and his crew getting off the ship and taking a look around a beach. Voyage spun around in multiple circles amazed at the new land he had found. But then he found himself, his family, and his whole crew to be surrounded but a large group of black and white creatures holding spears in their hooves and pointing them right at the settlers.

"Once they stepped ashore, Voyage was quite surprised to see that there were already creatures living there. But they weren't ponies. No. They were zebras. Striped creatures that looked like ponies, but yet, they weren't."

"We know what zebras are, Mr. Cryo." Applebloom interrupted. "There's one living in the Everfree Forest."

That caught the six Alamantians totally by surprise.

"Really? There's a Zebra here?" Gem asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Zecora." Sweetie Belle replied. "She's really nice."

Applejack heard something near her. It sounded like a small gasp. She looked to her left and saw Terra's face. The earth mover looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

Another matter for another time Applejack thought. Right now she was too much into Cryo's story. The screen did show a visual image of the memory. But however, since it was so long ago since the real thing happened, words tended to be forgotten. So Cryo was basically showing them a silent movie with no subtitles. Lucky for the kids, they had his narration.

The image changed from the beach to Voyage standing in front of another zebra. This one sporting a large red feathered headdress, a cape, and wrinkles signifying age. He also beared a lot of red tribal paint on his body in different symbols and shapes. With no dialogue heard, nopony could tell what he was saying. But it was clear he was talking to the old zebra.

"Upon arrival, Voyage quickly learned the zebras did not speak the same language as them. Luckily the zebras had one amongst their tribe that spoke many languages. The chief of the tribe allowed Voyage to explain himself. He told the truth. He was an explorer in search of new land. He meant not to threaten or harm anypony or zebra. The chief heard the sincerity in his voice. So he allowed the settler ponies to stay amongst them and learn the ways of nature."

Voyage was then shown bowing to the chief of the tribe while the elder zebra smiled at him welcoming the ponies to the nameless country.

Everypony watching enjoyed learning this new lesson. But Rarity couldn't take her eyes of one little detail. What the zebras were wearing.

"Oh dear Celestia. Just look at their outfits. How revolting! Who in their right mind would wear such atrocities to fashion?"

That little statement got her results she had not anticipated nor wanted. All six of the present Alamantians, even sweet little Gem, glared at her with cold eyes.

Rarity gave a shy grin realizing her mistake. Insulting Alamantian tribal wear when actual Alamantians are present is not a good idea.

"….sorry." was all she could say.

Terra sighed and shook her head disapprovingly at Rarity. Cryo just got back on track.

"Ahem. Anyways, as I was saying…."

The screen switched a view of construction. The ponies were building small huts similar to the ones the zebras had made already. Some zebras were there helping the ponies.

"The zebra tribe taught the ponies everything about living off the land. How to detach themselves from their own Equestrian customs. After a few months, the ponies had become one with nature. And they then began to construct a home village similar to the zebras. But of course there were still some disputes to settle out among them. First off, they needed to decide who gets what land in the country. For as long as any of them could remember, the zebra tribe were the only ones who lived in the country. Which is quite surprising considering how big the country was and still is. These feuds went on for months until…."

Cryo got interrupted when he saw a little white hoof poke up through the crowd. It was Sweetie Belle.

"Um….yes?" he muttered to the filly.

Sweetie Belle lowered her hoof and spoke to him.

"If your country was discovered by normal Equestrian ponies, then how did you get your powers?"

Cryo gave a small smile. He expected that question to come up sooner or later.

"I was just getting to that, Sweetie Belle. And here it is."

Then he went on to give the ponies exactly what they wanted to hear. The birth of the elemental powers that became the iconic trait of Alamante.

"How many of you here are familiar with the centennial meteor shower?"

Everypony raised their hooves. Not a single pony on all of Equestria hadn't heard of it. Then he got back to the story.

"Like I was saying, the territorial disputes among many others such as crops and other resources in the land seemed like they would never get settled. But then came one night where all of those arguments were put on hold. The night of the centennial meteor shower. The chief had told Voyage that the night of the shower was one the entire Zebra tribe considered to be one of the most sacred. To this day, all Alamantians pray to the stars every one hundred years on the night of the shower, the give our thanks to the gods who we believe gave us this power."

His use of the word gods made every Equestrian there think about that. Everypony in Equestria only looked upon Celestia as if she were a goddess. Which in fact she is. They had never heard of any other gods.

Cryo didn't go into talking about the gods. Instead, the screen switched to view the centennial meteor shower from 1500 years ago. On the ground, the zebras were all bowing to the shooting stars as they passed by their region of the sky.

"It was a beautiful sight seeing a whole bunch of shooting stars go by at once. But they weren't looking close enough at those passing rocks. And how could they? They were hundreds of miles away from where they were in space. But had they been able to see, they would have seen an event that changed the look of that country and its people forever."

Now it was getting to the good part. The combination of words he used defined it. Then the screen shifted images again. This time, it was of outer space and all of the rocks that passed by the planet.

"One of the meteors got knocked off course. Nopony knows how. But we Alamantians believe the six ancient gods of the elements from old times pushed it."

Twilight couldn't help but feel so fascinated with Cryo's words. Cheerilee felt the same. Never in her years had Twilight heard of anypony worshiping gods other than Celestia and Luna before. That is until she read that book that belonged to Master Ma.

"This meteor's path was redirected right for the surface of the planet. Now the thing about these rocks, they give off a form of radioactive energy. That's why they shine so bright in the meteor shower. And in this one's descent to the planet, it became empowered with the energy of the six elements of nature thanks to its special properties."

Nopony there knew how that was possible. But Cryo was nowhere near done talking. As the rock began to close in on the planet's ground, it first had to heat up as it went through the atmosphere. It glowed red and a few flames could be seen as it picked up speed.

"The extreme heat the rock felt upon entering the atmosphere energized it with the element of fire."

Heat from the atmosphere. Pyro's inner origin was finally being revealed. He found it quite odd that mere atmospheric heat is what empowered him with his flames.

"The air it pushed through in it's rapid fall to the surface energized it with the element of wind."

Typhoon felt something strange inside her. It was kind of like a feeling of self discovery. Similar to what she and her siblings were all feeling other than the icy pony telling the story.

The image then showed the rock falling through the sky and into a patch of grey clouds with lightning bolts going through them.

"The rain, hail, and thunder clouds it punched through in a neighboring sky energized it with the elements of water, ice, and plasma."

Water and ice everyone got. But Rainbow nor nopony else knew how lightning could be thought of as plasma.

"Hold on a second." Rainbow had to ask. "Lightning is majorly electricity. How could it change into plasma?"

Gem answered that one for she had already figured it out when Cryo told the tale of the rock.

"You see, when the lightning bolts touched the rock, the rock did absorb them. But for some strange reason, the main particles that made up those bolts became energized with the radiation of all the other elements that had already gone into the rock. So the lightning was reformatted into plasma."

That made it not entirely clear but it was a bit more understandable. Plasma was not only electricity, but a small combination of air, water, fire, and ice together as one.

Then finally, the meteor crashed into the ground with a bang creating a very large crater.

"And finally, the ground the rock crashed into energized it with the element of Earth."

That came as no surprise to Terra. Where else would energy that represented earth come from? Cryo went on as the screen now showed an image of the rock dormant on the ground. It glowed in multiple colors as if it were a single rock aura.

"Hearing the impact from a distance, one stallion whose name escapes me went to investigate alongside a few of his comrades. It didn't take long to find where the sound came from. But what was found at the site was unbelievable. A strange rock. Glowing in a rainbow of energy. Those who found it thought of the glow to be some sort of essence from outer space. But not wanting to get closer to it, none of them dared to find out exactly what that glow was. In its crashing spot the fallen asteroid remained for another six months. Until one day, somepony finally worked up the nerve to try and solve the mystery of the strange rock."

This is where it got good for the kids. The memory screen showed an image of a pony that wasn't Voyage Rockstead. This pony was a young mare. Her coat was white, her mane and tail were fuchsia, and her flank was blank. Something the three Cutie Mark Crusaders found interesting. From the looks of it, this mare was probably Gem's age. Why was her flank still without a cutie mark?

The young mare was seen slowly approaching the rock with a bit of fear.

"This young mare probably somewhere around her mid teen years, got curious as to why a bunch of ponies were scared of something as silly as a fallen rock. Her name was Penelope Rockstead. She was the daughter Voyage and curious mare by nature. But she had not yet earned her cutie mark yet. She snuck away from camp one day and got closer to the rock. With awe she looked upon its size and glow. And to this very day everypony in Alamante is thankful for the action she took next. She touched it."

Nopony understood until a few seconds later. The screen showed the young mare Penelope placing a hoof upon the rock with nervousness. At first, nothing happened. But then the glow in the rock began to intensify with each passing second. Before ten seconds passed, the rock obliterated and a multi-colored shockwave is what resulted. Penelope ducked for cover and was covered herself in a cloud of dust.

"Upon the touch of her hoof, the energy inside the rock became unstable. And thus, it gave a massive explosion. The energy inside the rock was released into the air. The blast spread throughout the entire country and those within its vicinity absorbed it. Ponies and zebras alike. They just didn't know it yet. Penelope survived the explosion even though she was right next to the blast.

"Nopony thought it any mind until a few days later. That's when the real stuff began."

Three or four days later, life in pony tribe seemed to be going normally. But all motion in the area screeched to a halt when a blood curdling scream pierced the air. It came from a nearby hut. Everypony close by rushed to see what the scream was about. Once they were inside, they saw it. But nopony could believe it.

A young mare with a cream colored coat kept on shrieking as she looked at her hooves. They were beginning to change color. Her coat of cream fur was changing to a dark yellow-orange color. Her mane went from a pale green to a hot red. The only thing that remained the same were her crimson eyes which were now leaking tears of fear.

Before anypony could do anything, all of them began to feel strange on the inside. Then one by one, the same thing began happening to them. Their fur began to swap colors. To add to their confusion, it was just the ponies who changed coat colors. The zebras all remained black and white.

"At first everypony thought the transformation was some kind of disease or curse. So they isolated those who were "infected". But as time went on, the same exact thing happened to everypony else who hadn't yet changed. So nationwide panic started." Cryo narrated.

The tribes began to go into a quarantine mode. Huts were blocked off. Doctors were trying their best to find out what this disease was even though they were supposedly "suffering" from the same symptoms. Some ponies complained of having a burning heat inside them that wouldn't go away. Others felt cold. Some others as if their insides had become completely solid or liquid. There were also some who felt as if they were lighter in weight. And others who looked to be a lot more energized than usual.

"About a month or so went by with the whole nation in panic. The Zebras and ponies couldn't figure out for the life of them what could have caused this or what it even was. The ponies began to get angry at the zebras. They figured since they had lived in this country their whole lives, they would know about some diseases that are in it. The zebras all argued that they too felt a bit strange inside but didn't know why they weren't changing color. The pony tribe was getting impatient though. They refused to believe the zebras were telling the truth out of fear. They began to get into heated arguments over it."

Then the screen changed again. This time it was focused on one mare. Her coat was a dark yellowish brown and her mane had gone flat black. It took a few seconds of staring and squinting but everypony in the school could tell who it was.

It was Penelope Rockstead having undergone her own transformation. Only her eyes remained the same color. As she walked, she looked as if she had a look of confusion on her face. Not one of horror like most of the other ponies in the tribe.

"One day, Penelope was sent out to try and find a "cure" for the rapidly spreading change. She ended up going a few miles away from her campsite to search for something. But since she was no medical expert, she had no idea what to look for. She just figured a few herbs from the meadows nearby would do the trick. On her way back, her path was blocked."

Penelope was trotting along, minding her own business completely. A small sack she had in her mouth carrying some herbs she thought would cure the symptoms of the entire tribe. She was only a few minutes away from her home when out of nowhere, a huge dragon landed in front of her with a big drooling mouth.

"The dragon was hungry. And Penelope was terrified. So she did the only thing she could think of. Turn around and run." Cryo said.

Scared out of her mind, Penelope did just that. She turned right around and screamed bloody murder as she ran. But the huge dragon had other plans for her. With a single leap, it got in front of Penelope's path again. The kids all watched intently as they awaited their next actions.

Scared stiff now, Penelope found herself unable to move. Fluttershy had her eyes covered scared at the very image of the terrifying dragon.

With a roar, the dragon spat out a big stream of flame right for the mare. She covered her face with her hooves completely terrified of what was about to happen. One second later, she felt the heat get closer to her face. It grew hotter and hotter with every inch closer it got.

Then it stopped.

Just as easy as the heat came, it strangely vanished. Opening her eyes to see what had happened, she looked and saw the dragon still there. She also saw between her and the beast a cloud of smoke and dust as if the fire had hit something on its way to her.

The dragon looked just as confused as Penelope did. Except it also sported on it's face a fair amount of shock.

Quickly though, the dragon's face changed to one of anger. With a deep breath, it blasted another stream of fire at Penelope.

Penelope raised her hooves to cover her face. But this time she kept her eyes open. Then she saw what she did. Needless to say, she was super shocked as to what she performed. As she rose up her hooves, the ground right in front of her rose up and formed a wall of rock. The fire blast from the dragon wasn't enough to break the wall.

Lowering her hooves made the rock wall lower as well. At first she thought someone was watching over her from afar. However, seeing as how her movements were in sync with the rocks that made up that wall, she saw differently. It was her.

Before she could think about it longer, the dragon, although now a bit uneasy, lunged for her instead of breathing more fire. Penelope jumped out of the way just narrowly avoiding it. When she was up, she did the only thing she could think of. She threw her hooves up in the air hoping something would happen.

The ground near her began to shake. That was the first sign that something was happening. But instead of a wall of rock, a huge chunk of the ground tore from the surface and floated in midair.

She was holding up a giant rock in midair. She had no idea how she was doing it, but she then thought of something.

If she had a hold of it, she could use it.

With every bit of might she had, she made a pushing motion with her hooves hoping something would happen. Lucky for her it did. She sent the boulder right for the dragon. The dragon was hit square in the chest and sent back skidding on the ground a ways.

Scared, the dragon got up and flew off not wanting to be crushed by any more giant rocks. When it was out of view, Penelope took a few moments to think about what had just happened. She fought a dragon.

And she won.

It didn't matter how many times she let it go through her head. It still sounded unbelievable. She won a fight against a giant menacing dragon. How? She wondered to herself how it was possible. How did she do those things with the rocks? She didn't even touch them, and yet she lifted them with no trouble at all. They were as light as feathers on a pegasus.

The only thing that could have caused this kind of change was a very unique energy source. And the only one she had seen since coming to this country was…..

….that fallen meteor.

Then a look of realization came across her face. She took a look at her hoof. The color changing in her fur and the strange solid feeling inside her, it wasn't what everypony thought it was.

It was a gift. Not a curse.

Then a dim light shown from behind her head. Looking to see what it was, she gasped at what she saw. The light came from her flank. After a small flash, her cutie mark appeared. The mark was a boulder with a crack halfway down the middle.

Penelope smiled wide in finally discovering her true talent. But her moment of joy was soon over because of a small dilemma.

"Even though she had extraordinary power, she had no idea how else to use it or what else she could do. She needed to learn. So she turned around and ran away from home for a few days to a secluded part of the desert." Cryo narrated.

The screen then showed Penelope out in the desert by herself trying to learn how to control her new powers. Terra found it absolutely fascinating. She was watching the very first earth mover learn how to use her powers. The footage seen varied from Penelope lifting rocks to creating walls and much more. Some of the moves seen were some Applejack had already seen Terra do. Such as creating pillars of rock rise from the ground. Then there were a few that had not yet been seen by the earth mover present. Such as creating objects out of rock like giant hammers and other weapons. When she eyed Terra, the yellow Alamantian smirked.

"Been there done that." she muttered.

Applejack didn't doubt her partner's abilities. After seeing her practice a few days ago, she didn't dare say one word that sounded negative to her power. When she turned her head back to Cryo's screen, the scene had once again changed. This time it showed Penelope crossing the front gates to her village. When someone came up to her with medical supplies, she waved them off much to their surprise.

"Upon her return to the village, Penelope told the tale of what happened to her to all ponies and zebras. She left out no detail in her explanation. And after she was done, everypony thought she had gone crazy. They had all thought she was delusional. A side effect from the sickness. But with one move she proved them wrong."

Penelope went in a bipedal stance and stomped the ground. With the stomp, she raised her front hooves making the ground around her rise up in the form a rocky pillar. She then began to address her audience once more with a few boulders also hovering around her.

"She opened their eyes to their mistake. She said if they really were sick, they would be feeling a lot worse. The tribes heard her words and took them greatly. It was then the zebra chief remembered some of his childhood lessons. Lessons of ancient gods over the elements of nature. These powers had been seen before. In ancient times. But never in his life did he think he would witness them with his own two eyes. That was finally when the ponies all opened up their eyes for the first time. Sure they all felt a bit differently on the inside. But other than that and the sudden color change, they felt perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong with them."

This point in the story is where things started to approach the end.

"The elder zebra then gave a speech and lesson in one to everypony. He told them all of the six elemental gods and what they stood for. And everypony agreed, that these gods had bestowed their gifts upon them."

"Who are these six gods?" Cheerilee herself asked.

"Agni, Poseidon, Aeolus, Gaia, Skaldi, and Cybele." Twilight answered. "Those are the six gods they worship. But they only pray to their respective one."

All activity in the room stopped as everypony looked at Twilight with a bit of confusion. Not confusion in who the gods were. But confused as to how she knew that.

"I read it in Master Ma's book."

Shrugs were the response she got before Cryo got back to the story. The screen now showed Penelope being spoken to by the Zebra tribe elder and her father Voyage. It appeared she was being honored by the elder. The old zebra was placing a couple of feathers in her ears, and a necklace bearing the symbol of earth upon it. Everypony recognized it as the symbol Terra had on her flank.

"Penelope was given great respect amongst all the people both ponies and zebras alike for becoming the first elemental mover. And in doing, she decided to take on a new name. One that would become known for generations to come. Rocksteady."

The image of Penelope, now dubbed Rocksteady, transitioned from her to a geographical view of the country.

"As soon as they realized the plague was just a false alarm, everypony began to discover their new powers over their respective element. And the territorial dispute was finally settled as each group chose a spot of the land that was suited best for their element. The Ember tribe settled near the base of the volcano range in the west. The Hydro tribe found their peaceful home near the ocean on the southwest side. The Eneoji tribe set up camp in the east side meadow plains where lightning storms regularly occur. The Aero tribe took their residence to the south eastern mountain range where the wind blows. The Geo tribe founded their home in the great southern canyon. And as for my tribe, the Frost tribe, we found our true place in the snowy mountain pass in the north."

Each tribe had both ponies and zebras living together as one. United by the elements they control. From the footage the kids could see, they found a little bit more respect for the lone zebra they have living in the Everfree Forest. But they also discovered something about her. She was a zebra. And from what Cryo had just said, all zebras come from their home country. And that meant she might have some special talents other than being a voodoo potion master.

Another matter for another time. Right now they were all too focused on this story to care. Cryo began to wrap things up.

"Along with Rocksteady, she and five others, each from the other tribes, became the first chiefs. Rocksteady of the Geo Tribe, Maelstrom of the Hydro Tribe, Obsidian of the Ember Tribe, Tundra of the Frost Tribe, Cyclone of the Aero Tribe, and Neon of the Eneoji Tribe. A group of sages that acted as a council for the six tribes. They became known as the Elite 6. The first and maybe the best element movers to ever live other than the gods themselves."

The other five Alamantians looked at their icy brother in shock. They had known him for three straight years and they all had no idea he knew all of this. Had they known, they would have asked him much sooner.

Finally, it came time for the lesson to end.

"So in time, everypony learned how to harness their powers and learn new ways to use them so they could teach future generations to do the same. And soon, all six tribes came together to finally form a name for this country. Ponies and zebras alike. And they all agreed on the ancient word of old Equestrain slang. Thus their home was named….Alamante. The land of elements."

Everypony there felt so intrigued by the whole thing. Explorers, zebra tribes, meteor showers, dragons, elements, ancient gods, it all felt to them like some sort of storybook and a comic book rolled into one. But this was no story. This was the real deal. Six of the ponies present in that classroom had actual super powers.

Finally Cryo could turn his horn off. And not a moment too soon. His head was starting to hurt from using his magic for a prolonged period of time. After rubbing his head to get rid of the pain, the stallion of ice returned to the front of the room while the other older ponies made their way away from the kids.

"And that kids, is the story of how Alamante came into existence." Cryo said. "Any questions?"

Almost every hoof in the room went up in the air. Cryo selected Dinky first.

"Does Princess Celestia know the gods you pray to? Are any of them related to her?" the young unicorn filly asked.

"Oh dear no. Celestia is indeed a goddess. But as far as I know, she has no relation to the six elemental gods. That's a whole different branch of deity." Cryo answered.

"Although if she DID, that would be totally awesome." Rainbow Dash muttered.

When Cryo looked at the clock, he found he had already stayed longer than he had anticipated. Then he looked at all of his friends who also felt they had had been there long enough. Their faces clearly said it.

"Well I hate to do this but we must be going. I hope we weren't a bother." Cryo said to Cheerilee.

"You were nothing of the sort." Cheerilee insisted. "Thank you all for coming in and sharing with us. It was really special."

"No problem at all."

With a nod, Cryo joined his friends and siblings as they made their way out. As they did, Cheerilee called to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to come back in. As the two fillies re-entered the room, they passed by the guests.

"Have fun terrorizing the town." Diamond Tiara snarled.

Even after they had gotten their flanks chewed off by their teacher, those to fillies still had the audacity to insult them. One of them could take it no longer. When eleven of them were out, the twelfth one shut the door leaving himself on the inside. The lone one was Agua.

"And you're so special?" he muttered.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon froze upon hearing his voice. They were still a bit timid of him after what he said at the party. Slowly, he approached them and stood towering over them with a glare.

"You know, you two think you're the two most important fillies here. I'm sure of it. You say hurtful things to other ponies to make yourselves feel superior. But you're not. In reality, you're nothing but two dripping wet brats who aren't any better than anypony else in this class."

They would have argued back if they weren't confused by his words.

"Wet? What are you talking about?" Silver Spoon started. "We're not…AAAAGH!"

She was cut off when a substantial amount of water poured on top of both of them. Angry, they looked around and saw nopony holding any buckets or any kind of container that could hold that much water.

Then they looked up at the blue stallion in front of them whose respective element was just dumped on their heads. He had a certain smirk to him.

"HA HA! You are now!"

Smiling, Agua turned his back and walked out of the school proud of his work. In his departure, every other child in the room couldn't help but start to giggle while the two dripping fillies in front of them began to growl.

Upon closing the door, he was glared at by most of the others. Pyro was about to start lecturing him

"Agua…."

"Hey. You said no scaring kids. You however said nothing about soaking them."

"Ugh. You are incorrigible."

"Pyro, look me in the eye and tell me truthfully you weren't thinking of doing something similar."

Nopony had no idea how it was possible. But Agua bested Pyro with that sentence.

"Oh fine. I wanted to set their tails on fire. But I didn't. It's called restraint. Practice it." Pyro stopped right there.

After that, all twelve of them and the dragon on Twilight's back made their way up the town in no determined direction.

"So…you got your powers from the centennial meteor shower. How intriguing." Twilight said.

"Yeah. The last one wasn't too long ago too." Rainbow added.

"Yep. That was the only night in the past three years where all of us slept n the ground outside that rock." Gem told.

"I don't like how that dragon was portrayed." Spike commented. "All blood thirsty and vicious. It's an insult."

All of them seemed a bit confused by that statement.

"Spike…that wasn't a movie you were watchin'." Applejack said. "That was a memory. That was what actually happened all those years ago."

"Yeah. Spike that wasn't a portrayal. That was a real dragon." Rainbow Dash added.

After that little realization, Spike couldn't help but feel a bit stupid. That memory Cryo projected lasted about half an hour. And he thought he was watching a movie. He slapped his face with his hand and ran it down.

"Right. Sorry. I guess dragons in Alamante hate ponies." He mumbled.

"With a passion that burns hotter than me." Pyro confirmed.

That only made Spike feel bad. Defending dragons, how own kind, gets harder and harder to do every day. Why do they have to be so vicious and hateful towards ponies?

Pinkie Pie saw the look on Spike's face and smiled.

"Oh don't you worry about that old dragon, Spike. You're the best dragon ever! Anypony would be lucky to be your friend! Even when you grow into a full sized dragon! You won't be like that meanie pants who tried to roast that earth mover pony! He was just a cranky meanie!"

"And he got his butt whooped by a pony. That was totally awesome." Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile remembering that.

"Yeah. Rocksteady sure was something. I just never knew she started out like that." Terra said with admiration.

"Oh drat." Typhoon whined. "Ze apple zat brat threw at me ees now stuck een my mane. Eet takes forever to get my hair like zis."

Rarity looked over at the pegasus of wind trying to get some fine chunks of apple out of her gorgeous mane using her hooves. Rarity considered Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoon's behavior to be unacceptable like Cheerilee said. Especially when somepony messes up another pony's fabulous hairdo.

Since this was in some way a fashion emergency, Rarity put her mind into overdrive to come up with a solution. Then after a few seconds, her eyes began to sparkle and she smiled strangely at Typhoon.

"Um…what's with the impending rape face?" Agua asked.

Rarity paid her partner no mind.

"IDEA!" Rarity rushed over to Typhoon and grabbed her hoof. "Typhoon, allow me to treat you to the greatest spa treatment you will EVER experience."

Typhoon was a bit surprised by the sudden offer, she didn't know what to say.

"A….a spa treatment?"

"Oh now don't tell me you have never heard of a beauty spa before." Rarity found it hard to believe consider she knew Typhoon read magazines.

"I have heard of beauty spas, Rarity. I've just never gone een to one. We could not afford such luxuries living een a rock."

That was a truth of which Rarity was reminded of. The six of them lived inside a rock for three years. They probably didn't come across a lot of money. And it does cost a hefty amount for the kind of spa package Rarity purchases upon every visit.

"Well then Typhoon, prepare yourself. You are about to feel more pampered than you have in your entire life! Your mind is going to be at total peace!"

"Rarity, I'm a telepath. My mind ees NEVER at peace." Typhoon stated flatly. "But you don't have to do zat, Rarity. Eet will be fine."

"Oh come now. I will not take no for an answer. Besides, Fluttershy and I always go to the spa together every week. I would be thrilled if you would join us this time."

"Every week? What about last week? I've been here for ten days."

"Oh I was just so busy with big orders and everything I didn't have time." Rarity explained. "Please, Typhoon. Allow me to treat you to an all expense paid spa treatment. I promise you won't regret it."

Breaking her promise secretly, Typhoon turned on her telepathy and read Rarity's mind. From the brief five seconds she was in there, Typhoon saw Rarity wasn't going to let up until she said yes. So the pink pegasus sighed.

"Alright zen. No wonder you are ze element of generosity." She said with a smile

"She really is." Fluttershy agreed. "And I promise you, Typhoon, Rarity is telling the truth. It's so relaxing."

Now her own partner was telling her to go. If Fluttershy, the girl who gets freaked by her own shadow, says the spa treatment is worth it, then it must be true.

"Lead ze way, Rarity."

"Oh great!" Rarity squealed. "I'll talk to you all later!"

Everypony bid Rarity, Fluttershy, and Typhoon goodbye as they began to ponder what to do next. But then they realized something. Fluttershy had her partner with her.

Yet Rarity didn't.

"Well I guess that's a couple hours or so Rarity free." Agua stated out loud. "See you guys."

"Hold it right there, Agua."

Already Agua began growling upon being stopped. Pyro was up to something he knew it. He stopped walking. But he didn't turn around.

"Fluttershy has Typhoon protecting her. Tell me why you shouldn't be with Rarity right now?"

It was a good thing Agua wasn't turned around. If he saw Pyro smirking as he spoke, the water pony might have killed him.

"Because I wouldn't be caught dead in a beauty spa, Pyro. You as a stallion should know that." Agua growled back.

"Agua, I can take a beauty spa. You're talkin to a guy who's hut was filled with flowers day in and day out. So I have a feminine side. Granted it's small but it's still there. But back on the subject. We're supposed to be watching over our partners like hawks. And that means your flank is going into that spa with them even if I have to knock you out to do it."

"Not gonna happen." Agua quickly said.

"You're going."

"No way."

"You will."

"I won't."

"Trust me. You will."

"Forget it."

"Fine then." Pyro played his hoof. "Then I suppose you won't mind me showing these ponies a certain memory that involves you in Cryo's room. Remember? The nights you said, "never happened"?"

Glass shattered inside Agua's head. He couldn't believe Pyro of all ponies was blackmailing him. He kept his back turned refusing to let any of them see the enormous shade of red on his muzzle.

"I hate you. So freakin much." Agua mumbled.

"Love you too, bro." Pyro said back

And so Agua slowly walked off in Rarity's direction to go suffer in a spa with her and two other girls. What fun for him.

That left the other four pairs and the baby dragon alone to figure out what to do next.

"So what now?" Twilight asked her partner.

"Well…I do believe I promised to teach you long range teleporting today. I intend to keep my word."

"That would be lovely." Twilight agreed.

With that, Twilight and Pyro closed their eyes and teleported away to the library. Gem and Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Terra, Pinkie Pie and Cryo. All three pairs went their separate ways to figure out what to do with the rest of their day.

It was the next one however that would change the rules of the game.


End file.
